Dragon Ball HQ
by Vukodlak
Summary: New Dragon Ball series about strange and new characters that are set in the DBZ Universe, this one is about the leader of the new team in the vein of "Z fighters" called "HQ team". It is set 100 years after the end of Dragon Ball GT.
1. Blitz

Epizoda 1: Blitz

Tinejdžer po imenu Matija Munjaković živi na selu zajedno sa svojim ocem. Njegov život se nimalo nije razlikovao od života njegovih vršnjaka, svi su živjeli u teškim uvjetima dok su njihovi roditelji mukotrpno radili, a skoro pa besplatno za okrutnog tiranina Razijel. Naime Razijel je tip koji je došao iz dalekih krajeva smrtno ranjen prije 10 godina, bio je vitez i borio se za pravdu, ali kada je vidio da je bitka na kraju izgubljena a on samo ostao polumrtav njegov um se smračio. Nakon što su tom strancu svi stanovnici pružili potrebnu njegu on je prijetio da će ih ubiti ako mu ne budu služili. Naravno neku su mu se suprostavili te neslavno završili, među njima je bila i Matijina majka. Matija je tad imao samo 5 godina i ostao je sam s ocem.

Njegov otac se vratio s posla u 23 te ga je Matija pošto cijeli dan ništa nije jeo upitao:

- Oče, što ima za večeru?

- Skoro pa ništa. - sav tužan odgovori njegov otac i zatvori frižider.

- Ali ja sam gladan. - rekao je Matija.

- Žao mi je sine, nemogu ti nikako omogućiti hranu. - sav smušen reče njegov otac. Zatvorio je prazan frižider u koji je gledao s nadom da će nešto pronaći, i otišao u krevet jer ipak se upravo vratio s 20 sati posla.

Matija je otišao na tavan u nadi da će tamo pronaći kakvog guštera ili štakora jer bijaše previše gladan da bi otišao na spavanje praznog želuca. Popeo se gore i počeo tražiti po mračnoj prostoriji kad je vidio nešto kako zamiče iza jedne kutije. Bila je to neka mačka. Počeo je trčati za njom ali je umakla kroz rupu na krovu.

- Kvragu! - rekao je razočaran - a baš sam se mogao dobro najesti od te debele mačketine!

Sjeo je kraj kutije i vidio nešto u kutu tavana, nalazilo se iza velike količine paučine.

- Što je ono tamo? - zapitao se i krenuo rukama sklanjati paučinu.

Bio je to neki čudan oklop, kakav još do sada nije vidio. Bio je vrlo čvrst, i izgledao potpuno neoštećeno, kao da nikada nije ni nošen. Matija je krpom očistio oklop i stavio ga na sebe. Obukao je i donji dio koji se nalazio pokraj, kao i čizme i rukavice.

- Ovo je kul, osjećam se tako jako u ovome. - rekao je i rukom udari u drveni stup koji je držao krov. Stup se polako počeo lomiti ali ipak je prelagano udario da bi se polomio.

Matija je tada otišao u svoju sobu, skinuo oklop, stavio ga ispod kreveta i krenuo spavati, iako jako gladan nakon nekog vremena je i zaspao.

Sutradan Matija se probudio i malo razgledao po kući. Njegov otac je od 4 sati bio na poslu. Opet je uzaludno tražio neku hranu kad se vani začulo:

- Matija, idemo se igrati!

Matija je otvorio vrata kuće i tamo vidio svoja dva prijatelja. Bili su to Dan Hinkelman i Zoran Vidović.

- Ej drugovi! Uđite u moju kuću, htio bih vam nešto pokazati.

Matija se vratio u kuću ali ovaj put u pratnji svojih prijatelja. Ušli su u njegovu sobu gdje je on izvadio oklop koji je jučer pronašao i pokazao ga njima.

- What the fuck? - s čuđenjem je rekao Dan.

- Koji je to kurac? - upitao je Zoran.

- To je nekakav oklop koji sam jučer pronašao. Izgleda kao da je izvanzemaljskog porijekla. Ali neznam koga bih mogao pitati odakle je ovaj oklop jer ovdje smo se doselili prije 10 dana a bivši vlasnici su preminuli "nesretnim slučajem" kako kažu iako su pronađeni u kući s noževima zabodenim u vratove i ranama od biča, ali ipak nesmijemo previše o tome.

- Hm, razumijem. - rekao je Dan. - Nego probaj ga obući da vidimo kako ti stoji.

Matija je za nekoliko minuta navukao oklop te obukao pripadajuće hlače, kao i čizme i rukavice.

- I što kažete? - rekao je.

- Ovo je preludo. - rekao je Zoran.

Matija je htio demonstrirati jačinu oklopa te je nogom udario u drveni ormar koji se nalazio pokraj njega. Ormar se malo zatresao te je nešto palo s njega. Bila je to kaciga za hover bike. Matija ju je podigao s poda i gledao u nju.

- Mislim da bi ta kaciga dobro stajala uz taj oklop. Probaj ju staviti. - reče Dan.

Matija je navukao kacigu kada je Dan uzviknuo.

- Prekul! Moram te slikati. - te je iz svog džepa izvadio fotoaparat.

- Ajde. - rekao je Matija.

- Kvragu, sjetio sam se da se sjebao blic. - rekao je Dan.

- Šteta, mogla je ovo biti legendarna slika. - razočarano reče Zoran.

- Kažeš pokvario se blic. - reče Matija. - ta riječ predobro zvuči. Blic. Još kad bi se pisalo Blitz. To je to, to je moje nove ime. Od sada me zovite Blitz.

- Hehe, okej Blitz. - rekao je Dan.

- Da, bolje to nego Matija - u šali je rekao Zoran.


	2. Porijeklo Blitzova oklopa

Epizoda 2: Porijeklo Blitzova oklopa

Jednom davno postojao je ratnik po imenu Trunks, najjači borac za pravdu ikad, koji je branio svijet od sveg zlog. Jednog dana je otišao do jedne bolnice upoznati se s ljudima oboljelim od leukemije koji su ležali tamo, da bi im u život unio bar malo nade, pošto je on poznata osoba (k superherojstvu on je i vlasnik najprofitabilnije tvrtke na svijetu - Capsule Corp.-a). U bolnici je upoznao curu kakvu još nije vidio bila je to ljubav na prvi pogled. Iako je bila ćelava zbog lobotomije, njemu to nije nimalo smetalo. Tada je uložio sva moguća sredstva da se ona izliječi. Zbog vrhunskog tima znanstvenika to mu je i pošlo za rukom. Živjeli su zajedno sretno te je on spavao s njom i dobio sina kojem dade ime Enkster. Enkster se rodio uskoro ali nije bio baš zdrav zbog lošeg zdravlja svoje mame, on je imao slab imunitet. Bio je fizički jak, ali i od udarca normalnog čovjeka bi mu mogle puknuti kosti. Stoga je Trunks naredio radnicima Capsule Corp.-a da naprave nešto poput Saiyanskog armora, samo puno jače, tako da nebi osjetio ni najjači udarac. I tako je mali Enkster normalno živio, i trenirao sa svojim ocem. Majka mu je umrla kada su mu bile samo dvije godine. Nedugo nakon što je Enkster napunio 22. godine Trunks je preminuo. Kriminal se ubrzano vratio u svijet te je Enkster odjenuo svoj oklop i krenuo ga braniti. Išao je od sela do sela i uništavao zle sve dok nije čuo kako u jednom selu nešto pobija sve ljude te se tamo uputio. Ali to je bilo nešto protiv čega se ni on nije mogao boriti, bio je to smrtonosni virus. Ušao je u selo i ubrzo pao. Protiv ovog protivnika nije imao šanse, pao je mrtav. 50 godina od straha zbog postojanja tog virusa (selo su ogradili zaštitnim ogradama) nitko nije ulazio u njega, dok se jednog dana jedan farmer nije tamo odlučio naseliti da bi uzgajao pšenicu. Vidio je da virusu više nema ni traga pa je pozvao druge iz svog sela da mu se pridruže jer je tamo tlo bilo vrlo plodno. 20-ak godina kasnije jedan farmer je obrađivao zemlju i lopatom udario u nešto tvrdo ispod zemlje. Iskopao je Enksterov armor, i učinio mu se zanimljiv te ga je odnio na svoj tavan. Tamo je ostao kad su ga uskoro ubili Razijelovi ljudi zbog toga što je ukrao 16 zrna graha, zajedno s njegovom ženom. Uskoro se u tu kuću po Razijelovoj naredbi useljavaju Blitz i njegov otac jer je to zemljište ostalo bez radnika a ono na kojem je radio Blitzev otac ionako nije urodilo s dovoljno plodova.

- E danas je neki luna park u blizini sela, ideš s nama? - upitao je Dan Blitza.

- Nemogu, otac me ne pušta. - rekao je i još uvijek se ogledavao kako izgleda u armoru.

- Šteta. - reče Zoran. - Dan i ja idemo, ti uživaj u svom oklopu.

- I hoću, mislim da imam plan što ću napraviti. - zlobno je rekao Blitz.

- Što? – upitali su istovremeno Dan i Zoran.

- Neka to ostane moja tajna, ali recimo da bi Razijel mogao pasti. - rekao je Blitz.

- Hm, nema više trave za tebe od danas, škodi ti. - rekao je Zoran poznat po uzgajanju i upotrebi marihuane.

- Ha, ha, ha. - reče Dan. - mali nemoj ni pomišljat da se suporstaviš Razijelu.

- Da, e mi idemo sad spremat se za luna park, vidimo se sutra. - rekao je Zoran i okrenuo.

- Aj druže, budi pametan. - rekao je Dan te su se zajedno uputili prema sjeveru dok se upravo spuštala noć.

- Doviđenja. - rekao je Blitz, te u sebi nadodao - zbogom drugovi.

Blitz je otišao iza kuće i tamo trenirao na raznim lutkama napravljenim od drveta, dobro mu je išlo.

- Razijel… sutra će u ovom selu ostati samo jedan od nas. - rekao je i skočio te nogom odstranio "glavu" jednoj lutki, te je rekao - ovo će se sutra dogoditi Razijelu.

Nakon što su i Dan i Zoran večerali krenuli su prema luna parku. Bili su sretni iako ih je Blitz malo brinuo.

- Što misliš, hoće li se Blitz suprostaviti Razijelu? - upitao je Dan.

- On možda je lud, ali nije glup. I sam dobro zna kako su prošli svi koji su mu se suprostavili. - rekao je Zoran.

- Čuo sam da je njegovu majku ubio Razijel, a jadniku su rekli da su je pojeli štakori dok je spavala. - rekao je Dan.

- Zato što su znali da će se u životu često susretati s njim, a nisu željeli da napravi neku glupost. Samo mi nije jasno kako to da nisu mogli smisliti nešto bolje, pa u to nebi povjerovao ni Maj… - rekao je Zoran kad ga je nešto omelo. Bila su to velika svijetla 20-ak metara dalje. Bio je to luna park.

- Evo ga. Idemo prvo u kuću strave. - rekao je Dan te su se zajedno uputili tamo.


	3. Cursed Warlord

Epizoda 3: Cursed Warlord

Dan Hinkelman i Zoran Vidović su dali ciganu na ulazu u kuću strave pare za upad i ušli. Unutra nije bilo čak ni strašno, samo su se pojavljivali "duhovi" tj. plahte i sasušene bundeve koje se nisu ni vidjele jer su svijeće koje su trebale biti u njima odavno izgorjele. Pri izlazu su mrzovoljno razgovarali.

- Ovo je bilo glupo, džaba smo potrošili ovu siću koju imamo. - razočarano reče Dan.

- E vidi ono! - uzvikne Zoran - igraonica, ajmo tamo da se bar malo zabavimo.

- Okej, samo se nadam da imaju neku igru zanimljiviju od tetrisa. - reče Dan.

Ušli su u drvenu prostoriju gdje je bilo 5 automata s starim video igrama. Došli su za jedan na kojem je bila igra Mortal Kombat 2.

- Hm, ona baba koja čisti valjda prodaje žetone, idem pitat. - rekao je Zoran i krenuo prema nekoj ciganki koja je imala maramu na glavi i razne ukrase po sebi, inače radi kao vračara ali zbog slabe zainteresiranosti za sudbinu u stanovnika ovog sela radi kao čistačica i na šalteru igraonice.

- Gospođo, dajte mi dva žetona. - rekao je Zoran i iz džepa izvadio nekoliko kovanica.

Baba mu je dala žetone i što prije uzela pare da se ovaj nebi predomislio. Zoran je s žetonima otišao do automata gdje ga je Dan nestrpljivo čekao. Dan je nestrpljivo skakutao oko automata.

- Zašto si toliko nestrpljiv? - upitao je Zoran i dao mu jedan žeton koji je ovaj ugurao u automat.

- Ma nisam, nego mi se piša. Nemogu trpit više. - kroz zube reče Dan.

- Pa strpi se ovu jednu partiju, pa idemo. - rekao je Zoran.

- Okej, pokušat ću. - reče Dan.

I tako počeše oni igrati, jedan na jednoj palici drugi na drugoj, bore se, poprilično izjednačeni jer su imali iste gamerske vještine, ali je Dan pomalo gubio koncentraciju te se bojao da mu ne pukne mokraćni mjehur. Pošto igra nije imala pauzu a nisu željeli da žetoni budu uzaludno potrošeni (a u igri je postojalo vrijeme), Dan odluči na licu mjesta izvršiti nuždu. Skinuo je gaće a Zoran je okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu. Dan je počeo pišati iza automata.

- Uh, koje olakšanje. - rekao je dok je zakopčavao šlic.

Kad odjednom nestade struja.

- Kvragu! Tamo je bio napon, došlo je do kratkog spoja zbog dodira tekućine i struje. - ljuto reče Dan.

Odjednom im je prišla baba koja je čistila i radila na šalteru:

- Mangupe jedan, dabog da pišao svakih deset minuta a igrao samo Super MarioWorld. - pošto je bila vračara baba je bacila kletvu na Dana.

Odjednom se na Danu pojavio viteški oklop i mač.

- Što je ovo? - pitao je Zoran.

- Hm, ova baba je rekla Super MarioWorld, ali izgleda da je "taj" koji je ispunio njenu kletvu čuo Cursed Warlord, jer izgleda da odjednom imam velike ratničke vještine. - objasnio je Dan.

- Haha, glupa baba. Predobro. - rekao je Zoran.

- Hm, ali ipak izgleda da je dobro čuo kada je rekla da mi se piša svakih deset minuta. Jer mi se opet piša iako sam prije nekoliko trenutaka pišao. - tužno reče Dan.

- Kvragu, ali nema veze, bolje išta nego ništa. - ohrabrivao ga je Zoran.

Blitz se probudio u zoru sav iscrpljen, još uvijek u oklopu, iza svoje kuće. Trenirao je do iznemoglosti te je bio pao i istog trena zaspao. Ustao je, skinuo kacigu, malo se protegao i rekao:

- Danas je taj dan. Bit će to ili on ili ja. - otišao je u kuću gdje mu je otac dao komad kruha starog desetak dana, ali Blitz ga je ipak u slast pojeo. Izašao je iz kuće, i polako se pješke uputio prema kraju sela, mjestu gdje je radnike nadgledao sam Razijel. Nadao se da će ga moći pobjediti, iako je i sam znao da nema baš nikakve šanse, jer oklop mu nije baš od prevelike koristi kad Razijel ima nadljudsku snagu. Da je Razijel običan čovjek možda bi i imao šanse. Na putu su ga mnogi seljaci gledali čudno, ali ipak su previše bili zaokupljeni poslom da bi obraćali pažnju na njega, tj. njegov izgled. Približavao se Razijelu, iako je taj dio sela bio posebno čuvan i okružen njegovim ljudima, jer su tamo seljaci iskopavali zlato i ostale dragulje za Razijela, Blitz je morao prvo njih poraziti da bi došao do njega. A bilo ih je na svakoj strani po 5, i da porazi petoricu došli bi ovi ostali, ali ipak, vrijedilo je pokušati. Prišao je petorici koji su bili i veselili se. Jedan od njih, visok više od 2 metra mu je prišao i rekao:

- Tko si ti i šta tražiš ovdje?

- Moje ime je Blitz. A tražim pravdu. - rekao je hrabro.

- Haha, dečki jel čujete ovog? Svijet je stvarno pun luđaka. - rekao je visoki, te se nasmiješio u svom snagom udario koljenom Blitza u prsa. Blitz je odletio 5 metara u zrak, kad je pao počeo se kotrljati. Ustao je, nije ništa osjetio, bilo je vrijeme da uzvrati udarac.


	4. Yami Raziel

Epizoda 4: Yami Raziel

Blitz se zatrčao prema visokom tipu, skočio i pokušao ga udariti nogom u glavu. Ovaj je pomaknuo glavu u stranu te ga šakom svom snagom udario u glavu, te je ovaj ponovo odletio, ovaj put 10 metara.

- Dečki, na njega! - uzviknuo je visoki, i 4 njegovih kolega su krenuli na Blitza, svaki s jedne strane.

- Kvragu! - rekao je Blitz i skočio u zrak najviše što je mogao. Ali ova četvorica su skočila za njim. Bilo je vrijeme da počne borba u zraku. Blitz nije znao koga da udari a ovi su dobro znali jer su ipak imali samo jednu metu dok je on imao četiri. Jedan ga je udario u šakom u trbuh, udarac je bio snažan te se Blitzova kaciga uskoro napunila krvlju koju je iskašljao. Drugi nogom u međunožje, treći "čekićem" tvorenim od ruku u leđa. Blitz je velikom brzinom padao na tlo. Ovaj četvrti koji ga nije udario je brzo letio za njim, Blitz je udario u pod i ostao ležati na njemu kad se ovaj odjednom svom silinom spustio na njega. Stajao mu je na leđima. Blitz je bio u nesvijesti.

- Hahaha, prebili smo budalu. - rekao je njihov vođa. - vodite ga u tamnicu.

Dvojica su uhvatila Blitza i odnjela ga u tamnu prostoriju te su mu stavili okove, a kacigu mu skinuli i stavili pokraj. Izašli su i zaključali vrata.

Zoran i Cursed Warlord su se uputili prema Blitzovoj kući da bi mu rekli novosti (da je Dan sada ratnik). Međutim tamo su zatekli jedino njegova oca koji nije imao pojma gdje mu je sin, ali nije se ni brinuo previše, baš je polazio na posao.

- Kvragu, nije valjda otišao kod Razijela! - rekao je Zoran.

- Hm, izgleda da je to jedino logično objašenje njegova nestanka. - s tugom na licu reče Cursed Warlord.

- I što ćemo sad? - upitao je Zoran.

- Pa ako je stvarno napao Razijela nevjerujem da je među živima. Tako da nemožemo ništa napraviti. - reče Warlord.

- Vidjet ćemo još. - rekao je Zoran, kao da ima neki plan. Obojica su tada otišli svojim kućama, bilo je kasno.

Zoran je živio sa svojim roditeljima, u kući na samom kraju sela. Oni nikada nisu morali ništa raditi, što drugima nije čudno jer zaokupljeni poslom nisu ni primjećivali da im susjedi nikad ništa ne rade a žive u izobilju. Naime, Zoran se od malena razumio u biljke, pogotovo u kanabis i ostale od kojih su se izrađivale droge, te je zapošljen od strane Razijela da nadgleda usjeve i radnike koji su na obližnjoj planataži uzgajali biljke. Za taj njegov posao nije znao nitko osim njegovih roditelja. Zoran je jednom mjesečno trebao odlaziti kod Razijela da bi mu rekao kako napreduju usjevi i što im je sljedeće za činiti. Oni su bili u vrlo dobrim odnosima, tj. nije izgledalo kao da Zoran radi za njega već kao da su prijatelji. Sutra je bio dan kada se Zoran morao javiti Razijelu, pa je odlučio provjeriti da li se nešto zaista dogodilo Blitzu. Nije mogao čvrsto spavati po noći pa se uputio kod Razijela u zoru, a k tome i da ga nitko od seljaka nebi vidio. Nakon pola sata pješačenja došao je do dvorca u kojem je se nalazio Razijel. Ispred je naravno bila straža, dva slabija tipa u oklopima.

- Tko si sad ti? - upitao je jedan od dvojice.

- Ja sam Zoran, znam šifru za upad. - rekao je.

- Kako glasi? - upitao je ovaj drugi.

- Ako si se ogrebao nimalo mi nije žao jer si krao moga vrta ljiljan. - rekao je Zoran lozinku.

- Tako je, možeš ući. - rekao je jedan te su se stražari odmakli i pustili ga unutra.

Zoran je ušao u dvorac gdje mu je prišao grbavi batler i uputio ga prema stepenicama na čijem kraju se nalazio Razijel. Uskoro je ušao u sobu u kojoj se on nalazio zavaljen u fotelju okrenut leđima prema njemu.

Pokucao je i rekao:

- Gospodine Razijel, Zoran je. Došao sam razgovarati s vama u vez… - Razijel ga je naglo prekinuo:

- Zorane druže, znaš da smo ti i ja na ti. - te je ustao iz fotelje došao do Zorana i rukovao se s njim.

- Okej. - s olakšanjem reče Zoran.

- Jel sve ide po planu? - upitao je Razijel.

- Naravno. - s smješkom na licu odgovori Zoran.

- E to mi je drago, imam nešto za nas dvojicu da proslavimo. - rekao je Razijel, okrenuo se i pozvao svog slugu koji mu je na pladnju donio drvenu kutiju. Sjeli su za stol, gdje ju je Razijel otvorio i izvadio njen sadržaj. Bio je to špric, napunjen crvenom tekućinom.

- Što je unutra? - znatiželjno je upitao Zoran.

- To je ono što ja zovem Yami Raziel. Nova droga napravljena od strane mojih znanstvenika. - objasni Razijel.

Zoran je uzeo špric u ruku i na svijetlu počeo gledati koji je sadržaj unutra.

- Hm, diacetilmorfin, eter i octena kiselina, ali koji je glavni sastojak. - pitao se Zoran.

- Ubrizgaj to pa ću ti reći. - rekao je Razijel.

Zoran je bez puno oklijevanja podigao rukav, i zavezao gumeni konop oko ruke. Zabio je iglu u venu i pustio tekućinu da postane dio njegovog organizma.


	5. Blitzev povratak

Epizoda 5: Blitzev povratak

- Ahhh, ovo je dobro. - rekao je Zoran dok mu je u krv ušla zadnja kapljica. - aj reci sad koji je glavni sastojak.

- Dobro… - nasmiješio se Razijel i dodao. - glavni sastojak ovog "proizvoda"… je moja krv.

- Koji kurac! - uzviknuo je Zoran i bacio prazan špric na pod. Stakleni špric se rasprsao u tisuću i jedan komadić.

- Smiri se… - umirivao ga je Razijel. - čekaj da počne djelovati pa ćeš vidjeti koliko je moja krv dobra.

- Dobro, iako je ovo jako bolesno. - rekao je Zoran i spustio se natrag u fotelju. Znojao se kao nikad do sad i gledao na sat očekujući početak dijelovanja.

5 minuta kasnije, Zoran je pao na koljena i uhvati se za glavu s obje ruke.

- Aaaaaa! - uzviknuo je dok su mu oči bile krvave. Počeo je kašljucati krv. Gurnuo je dva prsta u grlo te ispovraćao neku mješavinu današnjeg ručka i krvi. Pogledao je Razijela a on se samo osmjehnuo.

- Sve će bit u redu, još samo malo. - rekao je.

- Ako ti tako kažeš. Ali osjećam da će mi mozak eksplodirati! - uzviknuo je Zoran.

Razijel je pogledao na sat na zidu i rekao:

- Hm, evo sad bi sve trebalo biti u redu.

Zoran se digao s poda, maramicom obrisao znoj s lica i vratio se u fotelju.

- I što kažeš? - upitao je Razijel.

- Osjećam se kao da bih mogao srušiti zid jednim udarcem. - reče Zoran.

- Hehe, pa zapravio bi i mogao. - s smiješkom reče Razijel i doda pokazujući kažiprstom na obližnji zid - probaj, udari svom snagom u ovaj zid.

Zoran je polako ustao, došao do obližnjeg zida, zamahnuo šakom i udario. Ruka ga nije bolila ali se ni zidu nije ništa dogodilo.

- Ništa. - reče Zoran.

- Pogledaj malo bolje. - rekao je Razijel.

Zoran je tek sad vidio kako se zid polako počinje raspadati tj. pucati. Nakon nekoliko sekundi zid je pao.

- Ovo je kul. - s uzbuđenjem reče Zoran.

- Da, ovo će dobijati samo moji najelitniji borci, ali u puno manjim dozama. - rekao je Razijel.

- A zašto se zove Yami Raziel. - upitao je Zoran.

- Jamajka, brother. Rastafa Razijala. - rekao je Razijel i potapšao Zorana po ramenu.

- Haha, kul. - reče Zoran i doda. - e jel tebe posjetio jedan moj prijatelj možda, čudak po imenu Blitz?

- Hm, neznam, to moram pitat nekog od svojih ljudi. Što je bilo? - upita Razijel.

- Ma mali je malo popio pa se motao oko tvojih ljudi vjerojatno. Dobio batine i tko zna gdje je sad. - reče Zoran.

Razijel je telefonom nazvao onog visokog koji je prebio Blitza, te mu je ovaj potvrdio da se Blitz nalazi u ćeliji.

- Nalazi se pedesetak metara dalje, rekao sam im da dolaziš po njega. - rekao je Razijel.

- Hvala, kako ti mogu zahvaliti? - sretno upita Zoran.

- Samo nastavi raditi za mene sinko, i sve će biti dobro, jel me shvaćaš, sve će biti u redu. - reče Razijel.

- Naravno da nastavljam druže, sve za tebe. Hehe. - rekao je Zoran.

- Jel bi htio još doza Yami Raziela? - upita Razijel.

- Dapače. - reče Zoran.

Razijel je izvadio staklenu bocu od tri decilitra u kojoj se nalazila crvena tekućina te ju predao Zoranu.

- Samo pazi, nemoj pretjerivati. Ako se predoziraš to može imati trajne posljedice. - reče Razijel.

- Dobro, pazit ću. - rekao je Zoran, stavio bocu u torbu, okrenuo se i otišao po Blitza.

Visoki borac koji je bio savladao Blitza se uputio prema njegovoj ćeliji da bi ga oslobodio po naredbi Razijela. Ušao je u prostoriju i vidio Blitza kako leži u okovima i spava.

- Mali! Budi se, došli su po tebe. - rekao je.

Blitz je otvorio oči, a ovaj mu je prišao i skinuo okove.

- Kvragu! Ako te baš moram pustiti prije toga ću te naučiti lijepom ponašanju. - sav ljut je uzviknuo taj tip jer nije baš često morao puštati zatvorenike. Ovaj put neće moći uživati u mučenju i zlostavljanju. Tada je šutnuo Blitzovu kacigu koja se nalazila kraj njega te ju razbio u tisuću komada.

- Skidaj taj oklop! - uzviknuo je.

- Ali zašto? - jedva gledajući upita Blitz.

- Ne pitaj! Skini oklop ili te neću pustiti! - opet sav ljut uzvikne tip te ošamari Blitza.

- Ah! Okej skinut ću. - reče Blitz i nakon toga ustade i poče skidati oklop.

Kada je skinuo gornji dio oklopa tip je izvadio nož te ga zario Blitzu u trbuh. Blitz je pao na pod, grčevito držao ranu i počeo pljuvati krv.

- Evo. To će te naučiti pameti. - smješeći se reče tip kojemu neznamo ime.

Tada je podigao Blitza (koji je podigao gornji dio svog oklopa i držao ga u ruci), te ga izbacio van. Blitz je ostao ležati na podu, ostao je bez svijesti. Blitz je tada kroz maglu vidio, dok je ležao vidio kako se približava neka osoba. Malo se skoncentrirao da bi mu se vid razbistrio. I vidio je, bio je to Zoran.


	6. Bojan Bugarski

Epizoda 6: Bojan Bugarski

- Oče, ispričaj mi neku priču pred spavanje. - rekao je klinac svome ocu dok ga je ovaj pokrivao.

- Dobro. - rekao je njegov otac koji se nalazio na stolici pokraj kreveta. - bio jednom dječak po imenu Petar Pan…

- Ali znam tu priču. - razočarano reče dječak. - ispričaj neku koju nisam čuo do sad.

- Znam još samo jednu koju ti nikad nisam ispričao, ali imaš pet godina, mislim da si premali za tu priču. - razmišljao je otac da li da ispriča ili ne.

- Nisam! - uzvikne dječak, ponašao se poput drugih klinaca njegove dobi.

- Dobro Krill, ispričat ću ju. - posustao je napokon otac i nastavio, ovaj put u sebi. - joj ako jednog dana postane luđak znat ću da sam ja kriv za to.

- Hajde, sigurno je zanimljiva čim toliko razmišljaš da li da ju ispričaš ili ne. - reče dječak koji se odazivao na ime Krill.

- Je, vjeruj. A još k tome i istinita. Dakle da počnem. - rekao je Krillov otac, uzdahnuo i započeo naraciju. Prije deset godinu u malom civiliziranijem gradu u Africi je živio jedan dječak i jedva preživljavao u strašnim uvijetima. Nije bio jak, ali ni slab, svakog dana je krao da nebi ostao gladan.

- Pa zašto mu mama i tata nisu dali hranu? - s čuđenjem upita Krill.

- Nije imao roditelje, živio je u domu. Ali i da ih je imao bio bi gladan, kao i većina ljudi tamo. A u domu ga nisu baš često hranili. - objasni otac.

- Jasno mi je. Nastavi. - reče Krill.

- Prolazile su godine i on je postao najpoznatiji lopov na svijetu. Mogao je ukrasti bilo šta što ga je okruživalo. Za neke bogataše je krao papire o vlasništvu zemljišta i sl. Bio je čudan, jer iako je postao bogat živio je na ulici kao siromah.

- Bez ikog? - upita Krill.

- Da, bio je čudak koji nije želio da mu se itko približi. - rekao je te nastavio s pričom. - a sav "zarađeni" novac je čuvao u banci, tko zna zašto.

- Pa štedio je valjda. - logično zaključi dječak.

- Nije, sav novac je držao u sefu, ali nije bio prijavljen ni na jednom računu. Dakle samo je stajao, nije imao nikakvog profita od tog, iako je tamo stajao sve dok nije propala ta banka. - objasni otac. - ali idemo dalje. Taj tip je jednog dana spavao s lokalnom prostitutkom koja je bila duplo starija od njega. Jel znaš ti uopće što je to seks?

- Naravno, pa današnji klinci sve znaju, još od treće godine života. - rekao je Krill smiješeći se.

- Hvala Bogu, nebi mi bilo baš lako objašnjavati ti, hehe. - s olakšanjem reče Krillov otac. - Ta žena s kojom je spavao nije bila baš normalna, bila je klon, prvi klon ljudske stanice izveden na svijetu, a to je napravio neki siromah iz Afrike, kojeg su kasnije ubili a ta žena se morala nekako snaći za život te se počela baviti prostitucijom. I sa…

Krill ga je prekinuo:

- Tata, neznam šta je to prostitucija. - rekao je pomalo zbunjen.

- Hm, kako da ti to objasnim. - pitao se otac. - evo ovako... Ma nije važno, normalna žena je bila, nemogu to objasnit.

- Dobro, nastavi. - izusti Krill pošto je vidio da je malo naljutio oca.

- I on je dakle spavao s tom ženom, te je ona kasnije trebala dobiti bebu, jer je on dodatno platio za to da njegovo sjeme ostane u njoj. A ona se nije željela vraćati na operacijski stol jer se strašno bojala operacija nakon svih tih pokusa koje je na njoj vršio doktor. Tako da je odlučila da rodi njegovo djete. - reče otac iako Krill nije puno toga shvatio ali nastavi. - i nakon devet mjeseci je rodila sina. Dala mu je ime Bojan, a prezivao se Bugarski, jer se tako prezivao doktor koji je stvorio njegovu majku, on je došao iz Bugarske da bi vršio eksperimente, što objašnjava njegovo prezime. On je bio prirodno lud od rođenja, hiper-hiper-hiper aktivno indigo dijete. Ubijanje i zločin su mu bili u krvi. Normalno je živio sve do svoje četvrte godine. Tada je ubio svoju majku.

- Zašto? - upitao je Krill.

- Bez ikakvog razloga, pa bio je potpuno poremećen. - reče Krillov otac. - a što je tada napravio ni ne pitaj.

- Što? - vrlo znatiželjno upita Krill.

- Rekao sam da ne pitaš. Nemogu ti to ispričati. - reče otac.

- Molim te. - tužno ga pogleda Krill te ovaj posustane i nastavi:

- Pojeo je meso svoje majke. Pojeo je njen mozak, slezenu, jetru, bubrege, gušteraču, i na kraju oči kao poslasticu. Bio je sit, crijeva nije pojeo pa ih je stavio u frižider. Njenu kičmu, rebra i sve kosti je kuhinjskom sjekirom odrezao na sitne komade te ih dao psu. Pas je kosti njegove majke u slast glodao. "Samo ti jedi. Uskoro ćeš i ti biti pojeden. Hahaha." rekao je malac.

- Bljak. - reče Krill s gađenjem. - a što je bilo nakon tog?


	7. Menace

Epizoda 7: Menace

- Bojan Bugarski je tada odlučio proći kroz neprohodnu pustinju, da bi došao do grada gdje bi bar imao bolje uvijete za život. Ali u toj pustinji su vladali strašni vremenski uvijeti, pa je izrezao gornji dio kože i koristio ga kao jaknu. Gornji dio glave (tjeme) je izdubio pa ga koristio je koristio kao kapu. Donji dio majčine kože (gdje su noge) je bio prevelik (imala je veliku stražnjicu), izrezao je donji dio (gdje su stopala) i tada obukao to kao hlače. Pošto su mu bile preširoke odrezao je komad tankog crijeva probušio dvije rupe i stavio to kao remen. Kožu od ruku je koristio kao rukavice. - reče Krillov otac.

- Fuj. To je gadno. - s gađenjem reče Krill.

- Da, i tako obučen je sa svojim psom krenuo prema pustinji. Sva bića koja su se tamo nalazila nisu ni slutila šta ih čeka. Trebalo mu je godinu dana da prođe kroz pustinju, poubijao je sve pred sobom. Na kraju je došao do grada. Obučen u krzno koje je nosio jedan pustinjski kanibal kojeg je ovaj pojeo. Na cesti je vidio dječaka kako prodaje novine, a na naslovnici je bio njegov crtež (nacrtan po sjećaju jednog preživjelog arheologa koji se našao u pustinji) s natpisom "MENACE in the desert". Kada je to vidio Bojan Bugarski je rekao "Menace… to mi je ime?" - ispriča Krillov otac.

- I što je tad bilo? - znatiželjno upita Krill.

- Normalno je živio tamo neko vrijeme. Tad je imao šest godina. Sve što mu je bilo potrebno je plaćao u zlatu koje je oteo onima koji su prolazili kroz pustinju. Nitko baš nezna što je tamo radio jer ovo do njegovog dolaska su istražili detektivi, koji su istraživali ubojstvo njegove majke i stanovnika pustinje. A pošto u gradu nije bilo ubojstava nisu ga locirali. Kada je Menace imao 17 godina upoznao je tipa u jednom Saloonu koji mu je ponudio da radi za Razijela kao elitni ubojica jer je uvidio njegov potencijal. I to je to, ne znam što je dalje bilo. - reče ovaj.

- Pa zašto si mi pričao to bezveze kad ni neznaš kraj? - ljutito upita Krill.

- To je jedina priča koje sam se mogao sjetiti. - objasni Krillov otac.

- Jednog dana ću biti poput Menace-a. - reče Krill.

- Ne vjerujem. Nije lako postati toliki luđak.

Blitz je ležao na podu i jako krvario. Zoran se približio.

- Ti si taj koji je došao po ovog? - upitao je visoki tip.

- Jesam. Što mu se dogodilo? - upita Zoran.

- Nije htio slušati naredbe što ga je i koštalo. - reče visoki.

- Laže… - kroz krvave zube progovori Blitz.

Zoran se sagnuo i podigao Blitza te ga nosio u naručju. Sve je to radio s velikom lakoćom što je čuvaru bilo čudno.

- Koji k….? - začuđeno zapita.

- Što je sad čudno? - upita Zoran.

- Pa imaš 15 godina a nosiš ga kao da ima 10 kila. - reče čuvar.

- Može biti. Pa recimo da sam malo trenirao. - reče Zoran i doda - hm, mogao bi iskušati moju snagu ako želiš.

- Sa zadovoljstvom. - s smiješkom na licu reče čuvar.

Zoran je lagano spustio Blitza na pod i počeo se razgibavati.

- Krenimo. - rekao je i skočio u zrak i ispalio nekoliko blastova u ovog dolje. Čuvar ih je brzo i viješto izbjegao te se i on bacio za njim. U zraku ga je uspio udariti nogom u glavu što je ovog koštalo gubitka ravnoteže te je počeo padati. Pao je kraj Blitza. Čuvar se spustio.

- Hahaha, koliko god jak bio nisi mi ni blizu klinjo. - reče i udari Zorana dok se on pokušao dignuti, ali taj udarac ga opet vrati na zemlju. - Aj, dozvolit ću ti da ustaneš. - reče čuvar i makne nogu s njegova ramena (gdje se dotad nalazila).

- Ma nemogu se skoncentrirat jer mi se piša. Jel može jedna mala pauza dok obavim nuždu? - upita Zoran.

- Može, ali samo malu. Neda mi se čekati dok se prosereš. - reče čuvar.

Zoran je ustao i otišao do obližnjeg grmlja. Ali nije vršio nuždu već je iz torbe izvadio dozu Yami Raziela, zario u venu i pustio tekućinu da curi.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - uzviknuo je Zoran te izletio iz grmlja. Zatrčao se prema čuvaru.

- Mali se izgleda dobro olakšao, hehehe. - reče čuvar.

Blitz je malo podigao glavu da vidi što se događa. I vidio je kako Zoran šakom udara čuvara a ovom opet nije ništa.

- Šta? Pa od čeg si ti stvoren? - bijesno upita Zoran. Pa sad sam nekoliko puta jači nego maloprije a opet ti nemogu ništa.

- Nije važno. Ali sada je na meni red. - reče čuvar i krene napasti Zorana.


	8. Kristijan

Epizoda 8: Kristijan

U jednom gradu na moru je prosječnim životom živio dječak po imenu Kristijan. Živio je s ocem i majkom, otac mu je radio kao električar dok mu je majka bila liječnica. Nije imao braće ni sestara. Od malih nogu se jako zanimao za bodi bilding, te je s 12 godina prvi put otišao u teretanu. Vrlo brzo je napredovao te se vidjelo da se po snazi razlikuje od svojih vršnjaka. Međutim kada je imao 15 godina se dogodilo nešto što mu je promjenilo život. Dok je u teretani podizao uteg, malo je pretjerao pa je stavio 50-ak kilograma više nego što je bilo predviđeno. I nakon što je to podigao je brzo morao spustiti uteg jer nije mogao izdržati, i kako je naglo spustio ruke da ga ostavi na podu ruke su mu se isčupale iz korjena. Jadni Kristijan je tada ostao bez obje ruke. Njegovi roditelji su bili očajni dok su oni bili kući a njihov sin ležao u bolnici i znali su da više nikada neće imati ruke. Kristijanov otac je sjedio za kuhinjskim stolom sav nervozan, držao se za glavu i gledao u prazan tanjur dok je njegova žena pripremala to što se za nekoliko minuta trebalo naći u tanjuru.

- Kvragu danas nemogu posjetiti Kristijana. Trebam ranije doći na posao. - rekao je Kristijanov otac.

- Nema veze, ionako tad spava. Smiri se malo. - reče Kristijanova majka.

- Ne mogu se smiriti kad znam da mi sin više nikad neće biti poput druge djece! - uzvikne otac.

Kristijanova majka je u tom trenutku uzela daljinski upravljač i upalila televizor.

- Aj gledaj nešto, to će te opustiti. - rekla je.

- Što, što li u ovo doba ima zanimljivo. - reče uputi pogled prema TV ekranu i doda - znam ovaj film, to je Robocop. O policajcu kojem nakon što je skoro poginuo ugrade mehaničke dijelove u organi… - odjednom prekine i hitro ustade sa stolice kao da ga je grom udario. Žena mu je baš u tom trenutku donijela ručak ali on se na to nije obazirao već je otrčao do garaže. Počeo je preturati po nekim kutijama, nakon toga se nekoliko minuta vrtio u krug i razmišljao a tada je uzeo papir i olovku i počeo nešto skicirati. Nekoliko minuta crtkaranja i otišao je do svoje supruge te ju upitao:

- Prije nekoliko dana si mi govorila o tome kako ste testirali novu metodu nadograđivanja noge kod jednog pacijenta, te ste taj zahvat uspješno obavili i njegova metalna noga radi potpuno normalno. Jel tako?

- Da, i što s tim? - zbunjeno upita njegova supruga.

- To ćemo isto napraviti s Kristijanovim rukama. Nadomjestit ćemo ih metalnima. - sretno je rekao Kristijanov otac.

- Ti mora da se šališ. - reče majka - to bi nas stajalo milijune, nemamo toliki novac.

- To je najmanji problem. Mehaničke ruke ću sam napraviti, materijal ću pronaći na glomaznom otpadu. Ti ćeš trebati samo spojiti nervne završetke njegovih ruku s žicama unutar mehaničkih. - objasni otac.

- Ne vjerujem da će uspijeti ali možemo probati, ništa nemožemo izgubiti. - reče majka.

Kada se vraćao s posla Kristijanov otac se u kombiju odvezao prema obližnjem odlagalištu otpada. Tamo je uspio pronaći odgovarajuće dijelove, njima napunio zadnji dio vozila i vratio se kući. Njegova žena je trenutno bila na poslu tako da se mogao posvetiti izrađivanju mehaničkih ruku u svojoj garaži.

Prošlo je nekoliko dana i Kristijan se vratio iz bolnice. Otac ga je u automobilu dovezao, te su zajedno ušli u kuću. Kristijan je samo šutio i gledao u pod. Njegov otac je ušao za njim u kuću, zatvorio vrata i tada ga upitao:

- Kako si sine.

- Nikako. - rekao je bezvoljno Kristijan dok je sjedao na fotelju.

- Nemoj biti tužan sine. - rekao je i približio se Kristijanu. - imamo rješenje za ovo, napravit ćemo ti metalne ruke i bit ćeš poput sve druge dijece, nitko neće ni primjetiti da tvoje ruke nisu prave. A bit ćeš i snagom višestruko jači od ostalih.

- To! - sretno uzvikne Kristijan.

- Sine, daj pet! - s smiješkom reče njegov otac.

- Oče… nemam ruke sjećaš se? - namršten reče Kristijan.

- Ah da… oprosti. Ali ne zadugo, hehehe. - pokuša se izvući njegov otac.

Nakon tri dana došlo je vrijeme da Kristijanovi roditelji u garaži izvrše operaciju. Operacija je trajala sedam sati ali je na kraju sve dobro prošlo. Kristijan se probudio i vidio da mu ruke rade potpuno normalno. Tada je sa smješkom na licu ponovo utonuo u san. Nakon nekoliko sati se probudio. Malo je vježbao i već navalio na dizanje utega. Uskoro se u potpunosti naviknuo na svoje mehaničke ruke. Njihov lagodni život je prekinuo događaj koji se dogodio dok je Kristijan imao 17 godina. Njegov otac je umro od srčanog udara. Zbog Razijelovog dolaska na vlast njegova majka je bila otpuštena jer kako Razijel kaže "ne trebaju nam ljudi koji pomažu ljudima a mi im moramo plaćati za to. Nek im pomažu besplatno ako to toliko žele". Kristijan je morao pronaći neki posao da bi prehranio sebe i majku. Odlučio je otići na Razijelovu burzu rada gdje naravno može dobiti samo neki najteži posao. Ali druge burze nije bilo.


	9. Jasamki

Epizoda 9: Jasamki

Kristijan je šetao gradom prema Razijelovoj burzi gdje se nadao da će dobit je da posao,ako ga dobije,neće bit nimalo lagan ali nije bilo druge.

Nakon što mu je umro otac Kristijan se morao pobrinut za sebe i svoju majku a posao nije mogao dobit nigdje drugdje osim na Razijelovoj je bio snažan,ali

za razliku od ostalih svojih vršnjaka nije bio visok,zapravo bio je nizak,čak bi se reklo, su se okretali i gledali ga,smijući se zbog njegove visine.

-Gle onog patuljka-govorila je jedna majka svojem sinu-i ti ćeš biti poput njega ako ne budeš jeo povrće.

Kristijan se nije obazirao na to i već se navikao da ga drugi oslovljvaju sa ''patuljak''.

Prolazeći gradom došao je do poš se da mora podignuti jedan paket za svoju

majku pa je ušao u poštu i od gospodina na šalteru zatražio paket koji je trebala primiti njegova ga je čudno pogledao i smijući se uzeo paket u ruke.

-Patuljčiću zar nemisliš da je ovaj paket malo pretežak za tebe,hoćeš li ti to moći nosit-upitao je gospodin poštar Kristijana.

-Naravo ja imam mehan...um...snažne ruke-odgovorio je Kristijan zlovoljno.

Gospodin poštar je odjednom naglo bacio teški paket prema Kristijanu koji je Kristijana pogodio u je iznenađeno pao na pod.

-Patuljčiću zar nevidiš da je ovaj paket pretežak za tebe-rekao je gospodin poštar i zatvorio svoj šalter.

Kristijan je ljutito ustao ali nije ništa mogao učiniti pa je uzeo paket i i izišao iz pošte i nastavio hodati prema Razijelovoj burza se nalazila u visokoj zgradi u

središtu je došao do ulaza u zgradu i stao na č je veliku natpisnu ploču na kojoj je pisalo ''Razijelova burza,SVIH SE NADA OKANITE,VI KOJI

ULAZITE'',ali nije primjetio da je stao u pseće je zatim ušao u zgradu i došao do pulta za kojim je stajao jedan čovjek.

-Što hoćeš patuljčiću,ako želiš milostinju stani u red ispred vrata-reče čovjek gledajući Kristijana.

-Ja bi htio naći posao-reče Kristijan crveneći se.

-Mora da se šališ,ovdje ne zapošljavamo štakore poput tebe već muškarce-reče čovjek Kristijanu.

-Ali ja,ja sam mislio...-Kristijan nije znao što bi rekao.

-Nemaš ti šta mislit,gubi se odavde,pokušaj u cirkusu,možda im zatreba patuljak poput tebe-grubo odbrusi čovjek.

-Možda jesam nizak,ali sam snažan,moje ruke su jače nego što izgledaju-tiho reče Kristijan znojeći se.

-Hm...da vidimo,podigni onaj tamo željezni stol-naredi mu čovjek smiješeći se.

Kristijan pogleda stol a onda ga uhvati rukama i lako ga podigne.

-Istina je,možda sam te podcijenio,možda bi se mogao naći posao za tebe,Razijelu trebaju snažni ljudi-iznenađeno reče mu čovjek i zagleda se u kompjutor.

Nakon nekog vremena čovjek podigne pogled sa kompjutora i pogleda Kristijana.

-Mali,mislim da sam našao posao za tebe-reče mu nezadovoljno čovjek.

-Stvarno,što ću radit?-upita Kristijan.

-Popravljat ćeš kvarove na podmornicama u vojnoj luci,Razijelu treba snažna flota da bi proširio svoju trgovinu tra...hm...začinima-završi čovjek.

-Nadao sam se nećem zanimljivijem ali može i to,prihvaćam-reče Kristijan.

-Reci mi kako se zoveš i tvoje ostale osobne podatke-reče mu čovjek.

-Ali ja sam ki...jedan od stražara u tom trenutku snažno udari šakom u trbuh ponovno iznenađen padne na pod i ispovraća iz sebe svoje zadnje jelo.

-Znači zoveš se Ali Jasamki-iznenađeno će čovjek-čudno ime.

-Bljaaaa...zaš...to...bljaaaa?-jedva protisne Kristijan povračajući.

-Smrdiš poput govna,a to ometa javni red i moral,nije ovo kenjara već Razijelova burza-odgovori mu nezainteresirano stražar.

-Pusti ga-reče stražaru čovjek za pultom-upravo je dobio posao pa ga možeš ispratit do izlaznih vrata,nek ode smrdjet onima u luci.

-Idemo govnaru-naredi stražar Kristijanu nimalo ljubazno i snažno ga povuče prema vratima.

Kad su izišli vani stražar stavi iznenađenom Kristijanu lance na ruke i ubaci ga u stražnji dio blindiranog nije uspio reći ni ''What the fuck'' a već je zatvoren

putovao u vojnu luku u blindiranom lancima nije mogao ništa napravit pa je putpuno slomljen zaspao da koliko-toliko skrati svoju nesreću.

Odjednom ga probudi snažan je u nešto udario i odjednom je znao da mu je ovo šansa za bijeg ali nije znao kako se riješit ć je bio

odlučio odustati i ponovno zaspati kad odjednom shvati da može svojim mehaničkim rukama razbiti upre svu ''svoju'' snagu i rukama rastegne lance dovoljno

da spadnu s sretan razbije bravu na vratima i iskoči iz kamiona i počne trčati prema obližnjoj šumi neobazirući čao je i trčao kroz pustinju i prašumu

kad odjednom shvati da više ne može i potpuno iscrpljen padne na tlo.

-Dosta mi je ovog za čitav život pa i duže-iznervirano poviče Kristijan i odjednom začuje jedan drugi zvuk.

To je valjda jeka,pomisli zvuk nije prestao,nego je potpuno suprotno postajao sve jač se uplašeno podigne i počne hodati prem izvoru zvuka.

Ubrzo je izašao iz šume i ugledao nevjerovatan golemog dvorca jedan mladić njegove dobi se borio protiv puno jačeg protivnika koji ga je gadno udarao dok

je pored njih ležao još jedan tip i krvario.


	10. Menace vs Jasamki

Epizoda 10: Menace vs. Jasamki

Visoki čuvar krene prema Zoranu i udari ga šakom posred odleti dvadesetak metara dalje i zabije se u stablo koje sruši.

-A u kurac-poviče iznervirano Zoran-uštrcao sam si duplu dozu Yami Raziela i još uvijek ga nemogu pobijedit.

Zoran se ipak podigne,obriše prašinu sa hlača,popravi frizuru i ponovno se zaleti prema čuvaru.Čuvar se glasno nasmije i skočivši u zrak s lakoćom izbjegne Zoranov

napad.

-What the fuck-reče Zoran iznenađeno a onda mu čuvar zabije nogu u glavu i zakuca ga u zemlju.

-Mali,nemaš šanse protiv mene,mislim da ti je to jasno-naruga se čuvar Zoranu.

Zoran se ponovno osovi na noge i pričekavši trenutak ponovno se zaleti prema čuvaru.

-Tvrdoglav si ko magarac moje babe-reče čuvar pa se zaleti prema Zoranu.

Zoran vidjevši da nema šanse skoči u zrak da bi izbjegao čuvarev napad,a čuvar vidjevši Zoranov manevar zastane pa i on skoči za Zoranom.

-Dođi da popiješ udarac,ptičice-podrugljivo reče čuvar dok je dostizao Zorana.

Koji ću kurac sad napravit,pomisli Zoran,premlad sam,prezgodan i prepametan da bi sada umro.

Čuvar dostigne Zorana te zamahne da ga dokrajči nogom ,ali Zoran nekim čudom i ludom kombinacijom sreće uspije izbjeći njegov napad te ugleda svoju šansu.

-Crkni sad ili nikad-zadere se Zoran i laktom udari čuvara u donji dio trbuha te zatim izvede nekakav bočni okret i zakuca čuvara nogom u tlo.

-He,he...tko visoko leti,još niže pada-reče zadihano Zoran te klekne da bi vratio snagu.

Ali kleta je sudbina htjela da čuvar udari u mekano tlo,točnije,padne na leš neke beštije koja je tu već prije krepala.

Takvo slijetanje nije puno ozlijedilo čuvara te se on brzo podigne i iznenađenog Zorana udari rukom u glavu te ga pošalje na kratko putovanje do obližnjeg kamena

u kojeg Zoran udari punom snagom i ugleda sve zvijezde ovog svijeta.

-Muahahahaha...tko nisko pada,još više leti-naruga se čuvar.

Kristijan je sve to promatrao sa velikom dozom radoznalosti.I iako je bio zaokupljen borbom ponovno skrene pogled na ranjenika.

Hm...mora da je to neki slabić kad su mu već uspjeli polomit sve nekog nepoznatog razloga taj je ranjeni tip jako živcirao Kristijana kojeg odjednom uhvati demonska

želja da izudara nešto kako bi izbacio sav bijes iz sebe.

Za to će mi poslužit onaj ranjenik,već je skoro mrtav a ja ću samo dovršit započeti posao,pomisli Kristijan i potrči prema Blitzu.

Ranjeni Blitz je za to vrijeme promatrao borbu Zorana i čuvara kad odjednom začuje korake koji su mu se približ skrene pogled i ugleda nekog patuljka kako

trči prema njemu sa luđačkim sjajem u očima.

Kvragu,pa to je patuljak,pomisli Blitz začudivši se što takav stvor radi na ovakvom mjestu.

-Hej ti,patuljče,pomozi mi-poviče iznemoglo Blitz iskašljavši još krvi.

Kristijan naglo zastane i kad ugleda taj tužan prizor prođe ga vražja želja za ubijanjem te se on polako približi Blitzu.

-Hm...zašto ranjen ležiš na zemlji-Kristijan je je bio zbunjen svojim pitanjem no također znatiželjan.

-Moje ime je Blitz...pokušao sam...boriti se...protiv...Raz...ijela...ali sam poražen i...završio...sam u tamnici...moj prijatelj me...došao...oslobodit...ali mi je podmukli...čuvar

zabio...nož u trbuh...molim te pomozi mi-kašljao je Blitz krv.

On se bori protiv Razijela,moram mu pomoći ili možda izgubimo i zadnju šansu da Razijel bude uništen,pomisli Krisrijan.

-Odlučio sam,pomoći ću ti jer imamo istog neprijatelja,zlog demona Razijela,Čiharijevog sina-reče Kristijan.

-Hm...ako bi me...hm...mogao nositi do mog doma bio bi ti jako zahvalan-polako je govorio Blitz pitajući se može li ga ovaj patuljak nositi.

-Naravno da mogu,možda jesam niži od minimuma ali sam snažan-reče Kristijan pa pograbi Blitza i prebaci ga preko leđa i odmagli u smjeru Blitzove kuće.

-Čini se da si poražen klinjo-reče čuvar Zoranu i ponovno mu zabije nogu u rebra.

-Čini se da ova igra paše i meni i tebi-naruga se čuvar pa nastavi udarati nogom Zorana koji je nemoćno ležao na zemlji.

Što da učinim,kako da ga porazim,razmišljao je Zoran,nemam više Yami Raziela...a onda odjednom dobije dobru ideju.

-Molim te,bi li mi dao još jednu šansu,samo da se još jednom odem olakšat jer prošli put nisam izbacio sve iz sebe-reče Zoran.

-Opet ti se piša,odi onda klinjo,ne želim da umreš punog mjehura-reče mu čuvar.

Zoran se brzo digne i nestane iza je brzo raditi jer nije imao puno vremena.

Sva sreća da mi se ovog puta stvarno piša,pomisli Zoran pa izvuče veliki špric u kojem je prije bila tekućina Yami Raziel.

Drhtavim rukama je držao špric dok je pišao u ,he...ovo će ga dokrajčit,ovolika doza moje pišaline bi ubila i slona,razmišljao je Zoran.

Kad je završio Zoran sakrije špric i izađe iz grmlja te polako krene prema čuvaru.

-Onda,jesi li odlučio kako ćeš umrijeti-upita čuvar Zorana.

-Da,odlučio sam da umrem u 80. godini pišajući po tvom grobu-reče Zoran.

-Još pokušavaš biti i duhovit,crkni-poviče ljutito čuvar i zaleti se prema Zoranu da ga ubije.

Zoran izbjegne njegov udarac i zabije čuvaru špric u nadlakticu lijeve ruke i upumpa u njega sadržaj šprica.

-Koji kurac-poviče čuvar pa snažno udari Zorana i odbaci ga od sebe.

-Prekasno je,sadržaj šprica je već u tebi i prolazi ti kroz tvoj krvotok-reče mu smireno Zoran.

Čuvar odjednom osjeti kako mu se vid magli i kako gubi ravnotežu,jedva je stajao na nogama.

-Što...što si uštrcao u mene-tiho upita čuvar.

-Ništa posebno,samo heroin,,kanabis,kokain,speed,triptamin,opijum,morf ij,Yami Raziel tekućinu,hašiš,marihuanu,LSD,amfetamin i urin u tragovima...to je sastav moje

mokraće-objasni Zoran.

-Koji kurac,pa zar konzumiraš sve moguće droge i trave-jedva protisne čuvar.

-Tako nekako,ne zovu me bez razloga travar-nasmije se Zoran

-Što će mi se sada dogodit-upita polako čuvar Zorana.

-Uginut ćeš naravno,dobio si preveliku dozu-reče Zoran-čini se da sam te ipak pobijedio.

Tek što je rekao to kad čuvar izvuče voki-toki i nešto promrlja u njega a zatim padne mrtav na tlo.

Zoran brzo podigne voki-toki ali on više nije radio.

-Prokletstvo-poviče Zoran ljutito pa razbije voki-toki.

Zoran se okrene i svati da je Blitz nije mogao sam nigdje otići pa gdje je onda nestao,pitao se Zoran.

U taj čas nešto zagrmi i preko neba iznad Zorana preleti mali avion iz koje nešto iskoči.

Koji je to vrag iskočio,zapitao se Zoran.

Kristijan je polako spustio ranjenog Blitza na krevet u Blitzovoj kući i previo mu otac je opet bio na poslu.

Dok je ležao Blitz je promatrao Kristijana i vidio pločicu na njegovim prsima na kojoj je pisalo ''Vojni inžinjer Ali Jasamki''.

-Znači,zoveš se Jasamki?-upita Blitz Kristijana.

-Ne,zovem se Kristijan-reče zbunjeno Kristijan-zašto misliš da se zovem Jasamki.

-Na prsima imaš pločicu na kojoj piše Jasamki-odgovori Blitz.

-A to,nije mi to ime iako me možeš tako zvati,a na pločici mi to piše jer kad su mu u Razijelovoj burzi pitali kako se zovem ja sam im htio reći ''Ali ja sam kiborg'',ali me

neki debil udario u trbuh pa sam uspio samo reći ''Ali ja sam ki'' pa je od toga nastalo Jasamki-objasni Kristijan.

-Čekaj malo,rekao si da si kiborg?-začuđeno upita Blitz.

-Ne,nenenenene,krivo si čuo,rekao sam tuborg ,volim piti to pivo-pokušao se izvući Kristijan.

-Hm...a kako si tako snažan za patuljka-upita sumnjivo Blitz.

-Pa...ja sam ti veliki bilder-reče Kristijan.

-Pustimo sada to,zamolio bih te još jednu uslugu,moj prijatelj Zoran se ostao sam boriti protiv puno jačeg neprijatelja,molim te vrati se na mjesto ne kojem si me našao

i pomozi mu-reče Blitz.

-Naravno da ću mu pomoći,što nas je više lakše ćemo pobijedit Razijela-reče Kristijan pa potrči u pomoć Zoranu.

Za to se vrijeme neidentificirani leteći objekt spustio na zemlju pokraj je to još jedan od Razijelovih ljudi ali nije bio čuvar već je nosio odoru elitnih ubojica.

Zoran proguta pogleda mrtvog čuvara pa onda Zorana.

-Ti si ovo učinio-upita on Zorana.

-Da-kratko odgovori Zoran pokušavajući biti hrabar.

-Znaš li ti tko sam ja-upita neznanac Zorana.

-Hm...ti si moj davno nestali otac koji je prešao na tamnu stranu i sad me traži-pokuša pogoditi Zoran.

-WTF...ja sam Menace,Razijelov najbolji elitni ubojica-reče bijesno Menace.

-Možeš ti biti i Majin Vegeta što se mene tiče-reče Zoran.

-Pa to je prava uvreda,pripremi se da platiš-bijesno krikne Menace pa potrči prema Zoranu.

Zoran iznenađen Menaceovom brzinom ne stigne reagirati i popije šaku u glavu te napusti tlo i odleti u zrak.

Ali na Menaceovo iznenađenje Zoran nije pao već ga je netko uhvatio u polako spusti na zemlju onesviještenog Zorana i približi se Menaceu.

-Hej ti,tvoja borba je sa mnom-reče Kristijan.

-Jedva te i vidim patuljčiću,kako se ti namjeravaš borit protiv mene-naruga se Menace.

-Hm...bez komentara-reče Kristijan pa potrči prema Menaceu,ali Menace je bio brži.

On uhvati Kristijana u klinč i baci ga na zemlju.

-Vidiš li patuljče da se ne možeš borit protvi mene,trebao si ostati doma i jesti povrće da narasteš-reče Menace-a kad smo već kod toga da vidimo kakvog si ti okusa.

-Što bi to trebalo značit-upita uplašeno Kristijan.

-Sad ćeš vidjeti-reče Menace pa zagrize u nadlakticu Kristijnove desne ruke.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa,koji kurac,zar su ti ruke od čelika,pukli su mi svi zubi-zajauče Menace.

-Zapravo i jesu-reče Kristijan pa udari Menacea svojom kiborg od siline udarca odleti u obližnji kamen i razbije ga.

-Ovo nije moguće,patuljak je jači od mene-reče Menace a u istom ga trenutku Kristijan svojom drugom rukom zakuca u je izgledao kao ravna gljiva koja se na

kraju ošto gljive počela se čudno oblikovati,prvo je krenulo u širinu od početka, zatim je napravila oštricu i pala je opet

gore i ravno, dalje se nije moglo vidjeti jer je Menace bio duboko zabijen u zemlju.


	11. Okršaj titana

Epizoda 11: Okršaj titana

Cursed Warlord je ležao na svom krevetu i razmišljao o tome kako će sada kad im moć ratnika imati šansu da postane Europski dužnosnik sadnica ananasa ili možda

Nositelj Velike Moći kojeg je Sudbina predodredila za Velika je fantazirao začuje nekakav zvuk iz dvorišta koji mu je zaokupio paž Warlord se

polako ustane i priđe prozoru radeći čak dvije radnje odjednom,promatrajući dvorište i istovremeno pišajući u bocu koju je držao rukama.

Ubrzo je boca bila puna,a još mu se piš toga Cursed Warlord ode u zahod da se nastavi olakš je vršio nuždu otac mu zakuca na vrata zahoda.

-G.J.-evi kurci,jel ti pišaš ili se zajebavaš?-poviče njegov otac.

-Pišam,oče,pišam-začuje se odgovor iz zahoda.

Baš se pitam što sada rade Blitz i Zoran,razmišljao je Cursed Warlord i odjednom se sjeti da Blitz nije bio doma kad su došli po njega.

O ne,sigurno se išao borit protiv Razijela,pomisli Cursed Warlord,moram mu pomoći,ipak mi je Blitz je navukao na sebe svoj ratnički oklop i

uzevši mač i štit istrčao iz kuće.

Pretpostavljao je da bi Blitz trebao biti negdje u blizini Razijelovog dvorca pa se uputio tamo.

Menace se pokušavao iskobeljati iz zemlje ali mu to baš i nije je promatrao Menaceove smiješne pokušaje da se izvuče iz zemlje i smijao se.

-Sad više nisi toliko visok-naruga se Kristijan Menaceu.

-Još uvijem sam viši od tebe-primjeti uzemljeni Menace.

-A u kurac-poviče bijesno Kristijan i udarivši po glavi Menacea zabije ga dublje u zemlju.

Dok je Kristijan udarao Menacea nije primjetio da mu se netko polako i sigurno približ je to još jedan od Razijelovih straž ne običan stražar,već

pripadnik Razijelove osobne garde koja je nosila zvučno ime ''Ratnici trojke'' i koja je imala zadatak pretiti Razijela do jedinog mjesta na kojem bi se i Razijel usrao,do zahoda.

Kristijan je i dalje mlatio Menacea po glavi kad mu se odjednom približi neznanac.

-Štakorčiću,ostavi se te glupe dječje igre-odjednom neznančev glas prekine tišinu koju je dotada jedino narušavao zvuk dodira metala i Menaceove glave.

Kristijan se brzo okrene i ugleda svog novog neprijatelja koji nije izgledao nimalo strašno pa se osmjehne.

-A tko si ti veliki junače-zlobno će Kristijan.

-Ja sam Alakin Skywalker,pripadnik Razijelove specijalne grade Ratnika trojke-odgovori Alakin Skywalker.

-I to bi me trebalo zastrašit,pogledaj što sam učinio tvom prijatelju-reče Kristijan.

-On je slabić pa nije ni čudo što je zabijen u zemlju-reče Alakin Skywalker.

-I ti bi mu se mogao pridružit-zaprijeti Kristijan.

-Patuljčiću ostavi te prijetnje za one koji su niži od tebe,nego ti koji si u zemlji završio,sad ću te ja iskopat-obrati se Alakin Menaceu.

-Zar me vi zezate,upravo sam se spremao osloboditi svoj najrazorniji napad kojim bi napravio vremenski procjep u prostoru kojim bi mu dušu zarobio u drugoj

dimenziji u kojoj bi zauvijek u agoniji bila mučena-reče Menace.

-Nekako ti ne vjerujem-reče Kristijan-a sad ćete vidjeti svu moć kiborg patuljka.

Rekavši to Kristijan se zaleti prema Alakinu je bio smiren,kao da ne zna što se događ je mu se Kristijan dovoljno približio

Alakin Skywalker izvede salto i skoči na obližnji zid te izvadi valjkasti metalni predmet.

-Dečko,ti gledaš božji mač.Koji je prenesen od mog oca meni i od mog djeda ocu,od mog pradjeda mom djedu pa do tko zna koliko-reče Alakin.

-Ja nevidim nikakav mač-zastane zbunjeno Kristijan.

-Sad ćeš vidjeti-reče Alakin Skywalker pa pretisne nešto na metalnom predmetu iz kojeg odjednom izađe plava svjetlost tvoreći oštricu mača.

-Ovo je moj svjetlosni mač,moje najjače oružje,protiv ovog se nemožeš boriti-reče Alakin Skywalker pa potrči prema Kristijanu.

U pravu je,ako se budem borio protiv njega završit ću kao švicarski sir,mislim da ću se strateški povući,pomisli Kristijan pa počne bježati.

-Kukavico patuljasta-vikao je za njim Alakin Skywalker.

Alakin vidjevši da je patuljak prebrz odustane od potjere i zaustavi se pokraj zakopanog Menacea.

-Sad ću te ja iskopati-reče Alakin pa izvuče Menacea iz zemlje.

-Odmah se osjećam bolje,ova terapija uzemljivanja i puštanja korjenja mi je pomogla-reče Menace pa potrči prema Kristijanu koji se zaustavio pokraj onesviještenog Zorana.

U kurac,pomisli Kristijan kad je ugledao Menacea kako trči prema njemu,ovom ne mogu pobjeći,prebrz je.

Menace začas dotrči do Kristijana i napadne ga skočivši prema njemu,ali u taj čas nešto pogodi Menacea u glavu.

-Koji kurac je sad-iznervirano poviče Menace još jednom zaustavljen u napadu.

-Taj kurac je moj-reče neznanac koji se odjednom pojavio na poprištu borbe.

-Tko si ti-upita Menace.

-Ja sam Welja,seljak-odgovori neznanac.

-Tako i izgledaš,ko seljo-naruga se Menace.

-Ja jesam seljak i to ne poričem,ali ne mogu dopustiti da ubiješ ovog malog,jadnog i nemoćnog patuljka-objasni Welja.

-Taj patuljak je jači nego što ti misliš,ali zar neznaš seljo što će ti se dogodit ako se suprostaviš Razijelovom elitnom ubojici-reče Menace.

-Neznam,a i ne zanima me-odgovori Welja.

-Što ti misliš da si neki pametnjaković?-upita Menace.

-Zapravo i jesam-odgovori Welja,a u taj čas im se pridruži i Alakin Skywalker.

-Mislili ste da mi možete pobjeći,meni,najjačem od Trojice Ratnika-reče Alakin Skywalker.

-Hej patuljku,ja ću se boriti protiv velikog ratnika a tebi ostavljam luđaka-reče Welja pa napadne Alakina Skywalkera.

-Misliš li da se možeš boriti protiv mene,Alakina Skywalkera the Dark Lorda-reče Alakin.

-Mogu,a sad ćeš vidjeti moć Welje the Selje-odgovori Welja pa izvuče motiku kojom napadne Alakina.

-Sila je u tebi jaka-reče Alakin-ali ipak sam ja jači.

Menace napadne Kristijana i udari ga u šakom u desno rame.

-A u kurac,sad mi je i ruka slomljena-poviče bolno Menace.

-He,he...sad je moj red-reče Kristijan pa napadne Menacea,ali Menace se sagne i izbjegne Kristijanov napad.

-Patuljče,ova borba je gotova-reče Menace pa ispali desetk blastova u Kristijanov snažne eksplozije Kristijan odleti u zrak i padne na zemlju

pokraj Zorana.

Za to vrijeme Welja je pokušavao zahvatiti motikom Alakina koji se vješto izmicao.

-Vidiš li da je sav tvoj trud uzaludan seljačino-naruga se Alakin pa izvuče svoj svjetlosni mač i jednim udarcem prepolovi Weljinu motiku.

-Šta je to-uplašeno poviče Welja gledajući svjetlosni mač.

-To je božji mač-smireno reče Alakin pa zamahne u širokom luku da prepolovi Welju na dva djela.

-Patuljčiću,dobro si se borio ali ovo je tvoj kraj-reče Menace pa počne skupljati u ruci energiju.

-Imaj milosti i poštedi me,ja sam nemoćni patuljak-reče Kristijan.

-Patuljak jesi,ali nemoćan nisi,krepaj sada-reče Menace.

U posljedni čas Welja izbjegne Alakinov napad svjetlosnim mačem i nešto izvadi ispod odjeće.

-Imao si sreće seljo-reče Alakin pa ponovno napadne.

-Žao mi je ali moram ovo učiniti-reče Welja tužno pa baci jaje na Alakina.

Jaje pogodi Alakina u glavu te se on zaustavi.

-Poludio si ako me misliš ubit jajima,bilo bi bolje da si ih prodao-reče Alakin pa ponovno napadne ali odjednom osjeti neku slabot i padne na tlo.

-Što mi se događa-protisne Alakin Skywalker-kakvo je to jaje bilo.

-To je bilo radiacijsko jaje iz Černobila-objasni Welja-nažalost,previše si ozračen da bi preživio.

-To je bio najpodmukliji napad kojeg sam ikad vidio-tiho reče Alakin.

-U borbi je sve dopušteno-odgovori Welja-bez uvrede ali ja sam seljak.

-Aaaarrggghhhhh-ispljune krv Alakin-molim te učini mi zadnju želju,pronađi Mogdaja i daj mu ga.

Rekavši to Alakin Skywalker umre.

Što da mu dam,pitao se Welja.

Menace je upravo htio ispalit blast u nemoćnog Kristijana da izbriše njegovo postojanje iz vremensko-prostornog kontiniuma kad odjednom netko poviče.

-Ostavi jadnog patuljka,što ti je skrivio da ga tako jako želiš ubiti-reče Cursed Warlord.

-Oh ne još jedan-reče Menace-tko si sada ti.

-Ja sam Cursed Warlord,najveći ratnik kojeg je ova zemlja ikad vidjela-odgovori Cursed Warlord.

-Mora da se šališ,izgledaš kao da si izašao iz neke kompjutorske igre o vitezovima-naruga se Menace.

-Maloprije sam pišao i ubrzo će mi se opet pišat pa nemam vremena za tvoja sranja,moram ovu borbu brzo završit-reče Cursed Warlord i napadne Menacea.

Menace skoči u zrak i počne ispaljivati blastove na Cursed Warlorda a onda ga nešto snažno udari u glavu.

-Koji je sad to vrag-poviče Menace i okrene se.

-To je ovaj vrag-odgovori Welja i udari ga vrškom motike ponovno u glavu.

Menace od siline udarca padne i napravi krater promjera 5 metara.

Cursed Warlord iskoristi priliku i dodatno umlati ga je mlatio shvati da mu se ponovno piša.

Kvragu,ovo mi već ide na živce,najbolje je da nuždu izvršim ovdje,pomisli Cursed Warlord pa počne pišati po onesviještenom Menaceu.

-Hm...što to radiš-upita ga Kristijan.

-Pišam-odgovori Cursed Warlord pa se okrene prema Kristijanu.

-Pazi,popišat ćeš me-poviče Kristijan pa skoči u stranu.

-Nemoj ništa da se plašiš druže,završio sam sa pišanjem-odgovori Cursed Warlord a onda ugleda onesviještenog Zorana.

-Zašto je Zoran tu i gdje je Blitz-upita zbunjeno Cursed Warlord.

Na to mu Kristijan i Welja objasne sve što se dogodilo.

-Tako znači,i vi ste protiv Razijela,onda smo mi saveznici-reče Cursed Warlord.

-Žao mi je ali ja vam u toj borbi više nemogu pomoći jer moram ispunit zadnju Alakinovu želju-reče Welja.

-Hm...onda ostajemo ja,ti,Zoran i Blitz kada se oporavi-reče Cursed Warlord-a što ćemo sa popišanim.

-Imam ideju-reče Kristijan pa ode do Menacea.

-Ja ću ovoga probudit,a ti pomozi Zoranu-reče Kristijan Cursed Warlordu.

Kristijan ošamari Menacea i probudi ga.

-Gdje sam?-upita Menace zbunjeno.

-Nigdje-odgovori Kristijan.

-Hej,pa to si ti patuljče,što mi se dogodilo-poviče Menace.

-Porazili smo te-odgovori Kristijan.

-Što će te mi učiniti-upita tiho Menace.

-Ništa,baš ništa-reče Kristijan-sve ćeš učiniti ti.

-Kako?-upita Menace.

-Odluči hoćeš li nam se pridružit u borbi protiv Razijela ili nećeš-reče Kristijan.

-Što će mi se dogoditi ako vam se odbijem pridružiti-upita Menace.

-Bit ćemo prisiljeni te onesposobiti...zauvijek-odgovori Kristijan.

-Hm...onda ću vam se pridružit ali pod jednim uvjetom,moraš popravit štetu koju si nanio mojim zubima-reče Menace.

-Evo odmah-reče Kristijan i zabije mu šaku u zube.

-Koji kurac sad si mi izbio i zadnje zube koji su mi ostali-poviče Menace bijesno.

-Točno tako,izbio sam ti sve zube pa ti sad više nemam što popravit-objasni Kristijan.

-Hm...to je točno,e pa onda ja sam vaš čovjek-reče Menace i tako se pridruži Jasamkiu,Yami Razielu,Cursed Warlordu i Blitzu u borbi protiv Razijela.


	12. Konačni obračun

Epizoda 12: Konačni obračun

Jasamki,Menace,Yami Raziel i Cursed Warlord polako su stigli do velikih ulaznih vrata u Razijelov su bila velika i napravljena od željeza a ispred vrata je

stražario jedan straž se približi golemom čuvaru koji je u jednoj ruci držao hrapavi,zahrđali mač.

-Hm...možemo li ući?-upita Zoran stražara na što se ostali počnu smijati.

Zoran se ljutito okrene i odjednom iza sebe osjeti je hrapavi,zahrđali mač kako putuje iza njega ravno u glavu.

On se nagnuo no mač ga je dotaknuo,malo rasjekao kapuljaču te prošla kroz obraz ga je je čučao i čudio se kako mu teče malo krvi iz obraza.

Bila je to ogrebotina no pekla žar ga je također gledao čuđ se prenuo i zarežao,pokazao je zube.S njegovim bijelim očima i velikim zubima gledao je

stražara koji se usrao.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Zoran se zaderao i skočio na stražara.

Stražar je pokušao izbjeći udarac ali nije bio dovoljno agilan pa mu je Zoran smjestio jedan lijep high-kick u žar,neispustivši ni jedan zvuk padne na pod.

Stražar je bio u lošem stanju,sav slomljen se jedva je stajao ozbiljan ispred ga je za glavu na čelo te je stražarevu glavu jednom rukom počeo

polako je više savijao da je bio koji milimetar da žar je stenjao tiho ali i nije imao mnogo bolova no nije bio u nikakvom stanju za ništa da poduzme.

-Ostavi ga-reče Kristijan-taj nam više nije prijetnja.

-Ne!-ošto odbrusi Zoran pa u naletu ludila otkine stražaru glavu i razbije je koljenom.

Nakon tog krvavog čina Zoran priđe vratima i pokuša ih otvoriti ali ne uspije.

-Pusti mene-reče Cursed Warlord pa stane gurati vrata ali bezuspješno.

-Nespretnjakovići,ja ću otvorit vrata-reče Menace pa i stavi ruku na vrata koja se odjednom otvore.

-Kako je to uspio-upita Zoran zbunjeno.

-Neznam ni ja sam-odgovori još zbunjeniji Menace.

Odjednom se na vratima pojavi Razijelova silovita armija,sastavljena od slovom i brojkom dvojice redneckova naoružanih redneck uperi pumpericu

u Zorana i opali ali Zoran se redneck napadne Cursed Warlorda ali on skoči na mač na kojem je stajao u perfektnoj ravnoteži.

Stajao je,a zatim skočio i u padu se obrušio na rednecka kojem mačem odrubi to vrijeme Menace se borio protiv drugog rednecka.

-Šta ima?-upita Menace.

-Baruta!-poviče redneck i ispali sadržaj pumperice u Menacea.

Menace to sa lakoćom izbjegne i ubije rednecka pogodivši ga blastom.

-Šonja-reče Menace tiho.

Tek što su se oduprijeli naletu Razijelove armije kad se odjednom pojavi novi je to mendroid,polučovjek-polumaš napadne Zorana laserima i

istodobno ispaljujući rakete na pogodi laser u rame i ozlijedi ga a Kristijan bude odbačen eksplozijom im pokuša pomoći ali

ga mendroid zarobi u nekakvom polju energije.

-Mrtvi ste-reče bezličnim glasom mendroid i zaleti se prema ranjenom Zoranu da ga ubije ali u taj čas ispred Zorana doskoči Cursed Warlord i presiječe mendroida

mačem na dva dijela.

Prepolovljeni mendroid eksplodira pokušavajući zadnjim napadom ubiti Cursed Warlorda ali ne uspije jer se Cursed Warlord zaštiti štitom.

-Mislim da ja ovaj bio zadnji,ostaje još samo Razijel-reče tiho Cursed Warlord pa zajedno sa Kristijanom,Zoranom i Menaceom uđe u Razijelov dvorac.

Blitz je ranjen ležao u krevetu razmišljajući kako je mogao biti poraž je to se što rade Zoran i Kristijan i jesu li dobro.Želio im je pomoći ali

rana mu to nije dopuš otvori prozor u sobi i odjednom začuje razgovor u dvorištu između dvije seoske babe.

-Otac mu nikad nije doma,jadni dečko-reče prva baba.

-Ne govori tako o gospodinu Munjakoviću-reče drug baba.

-A zašto ne bi,umjesto da se brine o sinu on radi po cijele dane-reče prva baba.

-Pa kad ne može drukčije prehranit sebe i svog sina-reče druga baba.

-A kad se sjetim kad mu je mama ubijena-reče prva baba.

Blitz se nagne kroz prozor da bi bolje čuo.

-Da,sjećam se tog dana,njegova mama se suprostavila Razijelu i zbog toga ju je Razijel ubio-reče druga baba.

Blitz više nije sluš je na sebe svoj oklop i izletio iz kuće prema Razijelovom je na ranu i na sve je jedna stvar bila važ je

ubiti Razijela i osvetiti svoju majku.

Kristijan prvi uđe u dvorac dok su ga ostali šnjost Razijelovog dvorca je bila vrlo zidovi i samo jedno stubište koje je vodilo na drugi kat.

Svjetla nije bilo,sve je prekrivao mrak.

-Razijele,gdje si,izađi,nemoj se skrivat-naruga se Cursed Warlord.

Odjednom se dvorac zatrese a na stubištu se pojavi Razijel.Čudna svjetlost ga je je obučen u crni kaput dok mu je duga

bijelo-plava kosa padala niz leđ lice je bilo bezosjećajno i hladno ali unatoč tomu lijepo.

-Ipak ste došli-reče on polako dok su ga Kristijan,Zoran,Cursed Warlord i Menace uplašeno promatrali.

Razijel im se polako počne približavati i zaustavi se ispred Kristijana.

-Ti,ubojico,platit ćeš za sve svoje grijehe,mi ćemo te sredit-poviče Zoran.

Razijel ne odgovori nego samo pogleda Zorana svojim tužnim ljubičastim očima.

-I ti si me izdao,a vjerovao sam ti-reče tiho Razijel.

-Nisi trebao-reče Zoran-oduvijek sam te mrzio i za tebe sam radio samo radi novca.

-Čini se da ovo nećemo riješiti bez borbe-reče tiho Razijel.

-Nećemo-reče Cursed Warlord pa isuče mač-ali ovo je borba u kojoj ćeš ti izgubiti.


	13. Početak završetka Razijelovog nadolazeće

**Epizoda 13: Početak završetka Razijelovog nadolazećeg kraja**

Cursed Warlord klekne i položi ruku na pod te uzvikne - Summoning Technique - a iz poda doslovno izraste golema borbena vjeverica.

Jasamki dohvati jedan od brojnih maljeva koji su visjeli na zidovima Razijelovog dvorca,a Zoran si uštrca posljedne ostatke Yami Raziel tekućine u krvotok.

- Hm...ja ispred sebe vidim viteza iz srednjeg vijeka,patuljka,izdajicu i ludog kanibala,kako me vi namjeravate porazit - polako upita Razijel.

- Porazit ćemo te jer smo mi dobri a ti si zao a dobri uvijek pobijede -reče Jasamki.

- Dečki,ovo je trenutak odluke - reče Yami Razeil - ako nas Razijel porazi ubit ću se.

-Radije ti ubij njega - nadoveže se Cursed Warlord.

Razijel je to sve u tišini promatrao i nije rekao ni riječi samo je izvadio svoj dugi i prekrasan mač koji je blistao i velika drevna slova su blistala.

- Aaaaa! Ovo mjesto daje mi strah u kožu, brzo pobijedimo Razijela i otiđimo iz ovog prokletog dvorca - reče Jasamki.

Čim je to rekao Yami Raziel i Cursed Warlord se zalete prema Razijelu dok ga je Menace napadao s leđ nevjerovatno lako odbije sve njihove napade i napadne

izbjegne Razijelov napad i udari Razijela šakom u pogleda Jasamkia i reče - Morat ćeš udariti bolje od toga - pa mačem zasiječe Jasamkia

po je oštrica dodirnula metal iskre su frcnule otkrivajući pravu prirodu Jasamkievih ruku.

- Tako znači - tiho reče Razijel - ti nisi samo običan patuljak,ti si kiborg patuljak.

To je iskoristila summonirana golema borbena vjeverica i skočila na se brzo okrenuo i polako se osmjehnuo a onda je zamahnuo mačem i izrezao

borbenu vjevericu na komadiće.

- Prokletniče - gnjevno uzvikne Cursed Warlord i napadne mačem je blokirao sve njegove udarce a tada ga Menace napadne blastom.

Razijel samo ispruži ruku prema blastu koji odjednom nestane.

- What the fuck - začuđeno poviče Menace.

Razijel nije gubio vrijeme te se odjednom stvorio pored Cursed Warlorda i zabio mu mač u prsa probivši mu prsni Warlord uz bolan i glasan krik padne na pod.

Razijel se osmjehne i zaleti se prema Yami Razielu ali Menace ga zastane i ispruži ruku prema Menaceu i ispali golemi blast crne pogodi Menacea

i odbaci ga u suprotni zid.

- Kako...to je nemoguće...? - protisne Jasamki.

- Nije to ništa čudno,Razijel je demon,zato ima takvu moć -objasni Yami Raziel.

Razijel ih pogleda pa mirno reče - To je točno,ja jesam demon ali to sada nije važno,vaše vrijeme se približilo kraju - a onda ih ponovno napadne.

Yami Raziel blokira Razijelov udarac i udari ga nogom u izgubi ravnotežu i padne na tlo a Yami Raziel pograbi Cursed Warlordov mač i zamahne prema Razijelu s

namjerom da ga izbjegne udarac ali ga Jasamki uhvati s leđa.

- Odakle si se ti stvorio - poviče uzrujano Razijel a onda mu Yami Raziel zabije mač u potpuno krvav padne na pod ali prije nego što su

Yami Raziel i Jasamki stigli reći - ''Keks na eks'' - Razijel je ustao a rana na vratu mu je nestala.

- To je nemoguće,trebao je biti mrtav - čudio se Jasamki.

- To je sigurno njegova demonsk moć - reče Yami Raziel.

- Vidim da ti tekućina Yami Raziel daje veliku snagu - reče Razijel - ali unatoč tomu nisi jači od mene,ne možete me pobijediti.

- Misliš,ja znam za Čiharija - polako će Yami Raziel.

- Što...Kako...si saznao? - brzo upita Razijel.

-Saznao sam...imam ja svoje izvore i znam sve o tebi,znam da si Čiharijev sin,sin zlog demona i da si nekad bio veliki ratnik i da si sudjelovao u vekikoj bitci Živih kostura u

kojoj su se borila i Tri Ratnika i da si bio ranjen na smrt a onda si postao ovo što si danas,zli tiranin - ispriča Yami Raziel.

Razijel ga je promatrao u tišini a onda reče - Ima još puno toga što ti neznaš ali to što si rekao vam ne pomaže da me pobijedite.

- Misliš,znam ja kako se demoni mogu ubit,treba im uništiti srce - reče Yami Raziel.

- Izdajico,umri! - poviče Razijel i napadne Yami je pokušao pomoći Yami Razielu ali bilo je je bio prebrz,mačem je zasjekao Yami Raziela po

cijeloj dužini leđa.

- Neeeee! Jasamki se prenuo i brzo zaskočio prema njima,počeo je trčati,sve se se okrenuo a rukama je držao duguljasti štap od bambusa,

imao je rupu i unutra otrovnu iglu,Razijel je uzeo zraka i naciljao prema je puknuo taknu drvenu iglu s smeđom bojim na vršku bila je tako tanka da se jedva

vidjela,iglična meta je bio vrat od je podigao svoju metalnu ruku te ga je igla umjesto u vrat pogodila u metalno zapešće.

- Uspio sam - poveseli se Jasamki a u sljedećem trenutku ga pogodi Razijelov blast i odbaci u padne onesviješten na pod.

Razijel se okrene prema ranjenom Yami Razielu da ga ubije mačem ali onda ga zaustavi bijesni povik - Prokletniče,spremi se da umreš.

Razijel pogleda prema vratima dvorca i ugleda gnjevnog Blitza u oklopu.

- Oh, i ti si došao - reče Razijel pa čvršće stisne držak mača.


	14. Srce jače od kamena

Epizoda 14: Srce jače od kamena

Blitz je polako hodao prema Razijelu gledajući svoje poražene prijatelje koji su onesviješteni ležali razbacani po podu se zaustavi pokraj Yami Raziela

i uzme Cursed Warlordov mač te ga uperi u Razijela.

- Moji prijatelji te nisu uspjeli pobijedit ali ja ću se potrudit da ti ovo bude zadnji dan života - mirno reče Blitz.

- A zašto me tako jako želiš ubiti? -upita ga Razijel.

- Zašto!...zato jer si zli tiranin,ubojica i prokleti demon koji je ubio nebrojno mnogo ljudi i moji majku - bijesno uzvikne Blitz.

- Sad kad si to već spomenuo,sjećam se dana kada sam ti ubio majku,ali nisam imao izbora,suprostavila mi se i nije tražila milost - bezizražajnim glasom odgovori Razijel.

Kad je to čuo,Blitz je izgubio kontrolu i u naletu bijesa se zaletio prema spremno dočeka njegov udarac te im se mačevi sudariše uz glasnu buku.

- Nije loše -reče Razijel strijeljajući Blitza pogledom a onda se brzo odmakne od Blitza i obuhvativši mač sa obje ruke napadne Blitza vertikalnim udarcem.

Blitz se izmakne udarcu Razijelovog mača i brzo prijeđe u je Razijela serijom udaraca dok mu je Razijel parirao svojim mačem,a onda u jednom trenutku Blitz

skoči i snažno zamahne da Razijelu zada smrtni udarac ali Razijelov mač mu poletu se mača sudare uz žuti bljesak,a Blitzov mač prepukne na dva dijela.

- Prokletstvo-poviče Blitz i baci ostatak mača kojeg je držao.

Razijel se samo nasmiješi i zaleti se prema Blitzu i probode mu mačem rame pribijajući ga za glasno krikne od boli dok mu je krv tekla iz rane i bojila oklop u crveno.

Ne mogu ovdje umrijeti,pomisli Blitz,moram osvetiti svoju majku i prijatelje,moram ubiti Razijela,ovo je zadnja šansa.

- Zar ne vidiš sada da je sav tvoj trud uzaludan,zar misliš da bi me netko poput tebe mogao poraziti,mene,najjačeg od svih demona,Čiharijevog sina - reče Razijel.

Blitz mu ne odgovori nego rukom pograbi mač i izvuče ga iz ramena i udari Razijela šakom u iznenađen odleti nekoliko metara dalje i padne ne pod

ispuštajući mač.

- Čini se da sam te podcijenio -primjeti Razijel - ali ovako će barem biti zabavno.

Blitz ga je gledao razmišljajući kako da ga porazi ali prekine ga Razijelov blokira njegov udarac uz glasan prasak pa zamahne nogom da odbije Razijela ali

Razijel izbjegne njegov udarac i udari Blitza u koji mu je zadao bio je nevjerovatno snaž se nije ni snašao,a Razijel ga udari u trbuh,a zatim ponovno

i se nije mogao ni pomaknuti,a Razijel ga je udarao u tijelo,udarci su padali jedan za počne krv izlazit iz usta,a Razijel ga tada udari šakom u

glavu i odbaci ga od sebe te Blitz izudaran padne na pod.

- Hahahahaha - zlobno se smijao Razijel - i ti si slabić.

Blitz polako ustane namještajući prsni oklop kako bi poboljšao nije gubio vrijeme nego ponovno napadne Blitza koji odmah krene u protunapad.

Sudare se uz golemu eksploziju i Blitz bude odbačen u zrak a Razijel odmah skoči prema njemu i zakuca ga nogom u metalnu ogradu na stubištu.

- Vrijeme je da dovršim ovo - reče Razijel pa ispruži ruku i ispali blast prema đeni Blitz ne stigne izbjeći i i dobije direktan udar te sam krvav klone na pod.

Raziel mu se približi i pogleda ga te reče - Zanimljivo,još si živ.

Blitz otvori oči i tiho upita - Zašto,zašto si prešao na Mračnu stranu?

- Duga je to priča koju ne stignem sada ispričati - tiho reče Razijel.

- Jesi li poznavao Tri Ratnika? - upita Blitz ni sam ne znajući zašto.

Razijel je šutio,dok mu je pogleda bio zamišljen,naposljetku reče - Poznavao sam ih,svu trojicu i zaista su bili najbolji ratnici svoje generacije ali bilo je to davno

ali ja se svega još jasno sjećam,možda sam i jedini koji zna pravu istinu o njima.

- Kakvu istinu? - upita zbunjeni Blitz.

Ali Razijel ga nije čuo nego je nastavio pričati,čudnim zamišljenim glasom - U to vrijeme ja sam već prešao na Mračnu stranu i pobunio se protiv svog oca i pokušavao

sam zavladati svijetom a Tri Ratnika su me pokušali zaustaviti jer sam im ubio očeve ali ipak nisu uspjeli,sjećam se te zadnje bitke u kojoj sam se borio protiv njih,bitke

Živih kostura,na kraju smo samo ja i trojica Ratnika stajali na polju prekrivenom mrtvim tijelima i kosturima i borili se do su nevjerovatno snažni i nisam im bio

dostojan protivnik te su me nakon duge borbe porazili,ali unatoč groznim ranama uspio sam preživjeti jer sam demon i nakon toga sam se skrivao sve dok trojica Ratnika

nisu umrli a onda sam se vratio i preuzao vlast.

Blitz je to slušao i polako puzao po podu do jednog od ostataka Cursed Warlordovog mač je i dalje zamišljeno gledao u rukom uhvati držak slomljene

oštrice i uz glasan povik zaleti se prema iznenađenom Razijelu i zabije mu oštricu u trbuh.

- Gotov si -poviče Blitz misleći da je pobijedio.

Razijel ga samo pogleda a onda stavi ruku na Blitzov oklop i ispali golemi crni se nevjerovatnom brzinom zabije u jedan od zidova dvorca i potpuno ga uništi.

Razijel izvuče oštricu iz svog tijela a onda pograbi svoj mač koji je ostavljen ležao u jednom od kratera kojeg je Blitz napravio kad je bio zakucan u

polako priđe onesviještenom Blitzu koji je ležao na podu prekriven uništenim dijelovima zida.

- Čini se da je ova borba završila - reče Razijel ali onda odjednom Blitz ustane i udari Razijela nogom u tijelo.

- Kako...trebao bi biti mrtav - iznenađeno će Razijel.

- Da,trebao bi,ali ovaj oklop me zaštitio - objasni Blitz.

- Krepaj crkotino - bijesno poviče Razijel i zamhne mačem prema Blitzu ali Blitz izbjegne njegov udarac i skoči na mač na kojem je stajao u perfektnoj ravnoteži.

- Ali to je Alakinov potez,samo je on to mogao napraviti - reče zbunjeni Razijel a onda mu Blitz smjesti jedan aperkat pod bradu i odbaci ga brzo pograbi mač

kojeg je Razijel ispustio i krene u ispali blast na Blitza ali Blitz izbjegne taj napad i zamahne mačem da isjecka Razijela.

- Uzaludan pokušaj - reče Razijel i izmakne se skočivši unatrag ali odjednom naglo zastane.

- Koji kurac - bijesno poviče Razijel i ugleda Menacea kako ga drži za nogu.

- Brzo,probodi mu srce - poviče Menace.

Razijel slobodnom nogom udari Menacea u glavu te Menace ponovno zaspe blaženim snom ali to iskoristi Blitz i zaleti se prema Razijelu koji ispali blast da bi ga zaustavio.

Blast pogodi Blitza točno u prsa ali oklop izdrži i Blitz se probije do iznenđenog Razijela i zamahne mačem da ga ne stigne izbjeći i mač mu se zabije u prsa

i probode mu srce.

- Kako...- polako reče Razijel dok mu je krv navirala na usta a onda klone i padne na pod ali posljednim naporom pogleda Blitza zagonetnim pogledom i izvije usne u smješak,

a onda sasvim polako zatvori oči i umre.

Blitz izvuče mač iz Razijelovog mrtvog tijela te krv odmah počne teći iz rane u velikoj količini natapajući Razijelov crni ispusti mač i iscrpljen padne na pod dok je

pokušavao doći do je teško ozlijeđen a krv mu je curila iz velike rane na prsima koju je načinio Raziijelov je slabost i kako mu se crni pred očima dok

je razmišljao što je značio Razijelov zadnji smješak a onda ga obuzne strašna bol i on se onesvijesti.


	15. Razijelov povratak

Epizoda 15: Razijelov povratak

- Blitz probudi se - reče Zoran te ošamari Blitze koji je spokojno spavao u bolničkom krevetu.

- Ha,gdje sam? - zbunjeno upita Blitz držeći se za desni obraz.

- U bolnici,spavao si sve do sada - objasni Zoran.

- U bolnici,dobro ond...hej gdje je Razijel? - poviče odjednom Blitz.

- Smiri se,Razijel je mrtav,ubio si ga - reče Cursed Warlord.

- Ah,dobro onda,a kako sam završio u bolnici - upita Blitz.

- Nakon što si porazio Razijela, u dvorac su došli seljaci privučeni bukom i kad su shvatili što se dogodilo nas su brzo odveli u bolnicu jer da su i malo zakasnili neki od nas

ne bi danas bili ovdje - objasni Zoran.

- Znači tako,dobro onda dečki,idemo proslaviti Razijelovu smrt - reče sretno Blitz.

- Već je sve organizirano,danas navečer će biti velika proslava,dobro je što si se prebudio jer si ipak ti najzaslužniji za Razijelov pad - reče Kristijan.

- Ma nisam,svi smo podjednako zaslužni - reče skromni Blitz.

Navečer su se svi seljani zajedno sa Blitzom,Cursed Warlordom,Menaceom,Kristijanom i Zoranom okupili na velikoj poljani ispred Razijelovog dvorca da proslave

kraj Razijelove čeli su podizati šatore i postavljati stolove,a golemu kuhinju se podigli u sjevernom kutku se polako naoblačilo ali kiša

ipak nije pala.U središtu poljane je bila postavljena golema pozornica na kojoj su plesali razni izvođači zabavljajući i galama nije prestajala sve dok Blitz

nije izašao na pozornicu a onda su svi utihnuli gledajući velikog junaka.

Blitz se nakašljao i izvadio mali papirić na kojem je bio napisao svoj oči su bile uprte u njega.

- Dragi moji prijatelji,susjedi,svi oni koji me poznaju i ne poznaju,želim vam reći...- započne Blitz ali ga prekine nekakva buka koja je dopirala iz zemlje.

Blitz zašuti dok su seljani radoznalo gledali u svim smjerovima tražeći izvor je komešanje prestalo Blitz se ponovno nakašlje i

započne ispočetka - Dragi moji prijatelji,susjedi,svi oni koji me poznaju i ne poznaju,želim vam reći... - ne stigne završiti rečenicu Blitz jer ga prekine glasna buke

i podrhtavanje je opet zašutio dok su se seljani pitali kakav je to potres je vidio da je opet on postao tema razgovora Blitz se

nakašlje po treći put i reče - Dragi moji prijatelji,susjedi,svi oni koji me poznaju i ne poznaju,želim vam reći...- a onda pozornica na kojoj je stajao pukne

i potpuno se raspadne.

- Koji kurac - poviče Blitz a onda nestane među drvenim daskama koje su ga potpuno prekrile.

- Što je to bilo,Blitz jesi dobro - glasno upita Zoran ispuštajući poveliku bocu na kojoj je pisalo ''Weljino pivo''.

- Nešto nije u redu - reče Kristijan a onda užasna buka propara zrak a zemlja se zatrese i svi popadaju na tlo.

- What the fuck - poviče glasno Cursed Warlord do je zemlja pucala pokraj njega.

- Što uzrokuje ovo - očajno upita Zoran a strah se osjećao u njegovom glasu.

Odgovor na njegovo pitanje mu dade ogromna zvijer koja odjednom izađe iz zemlje sasvim blizu je to š je to čudno kostursko stvorenje.

Bilo je dugo šest metara i veliko je je sedam nogu od kostiju kostura, imao je krakove sa špicastim krajem od par kičma kostura.

Debela kičma je bila debela četiri obične kičme što i živalo se do je sve glave na početku s čudnim bodljama među tim glavama a s tih visećih kosti je

lijevala zelena tekuć je to kostursko čudovište,bio je to škorpion-pauk.

- Groznog li stvora,što radi ovdje - poviče Cursed Warlord a škorpion-pauk odjednom skoči među seljane ubijajući i sakateći i lijevo i desno,i gore i dolje i naprijed i nazad.

Seljani su bježali u ludom strahu dok ih je škorpion-pauk masakrirao na sve moguće nač to je vrijeme Menace mirno sjedio za stolom i glođao nekog mrtvaca kad

ga odjednom napadne š to nije ni primjetio te ga golema zvijer zahvati jednim krakom i odbaci visoko u padne 30 metara dalje sav slomljen.

- Moramo ga zaustavit - poviče Zoran - zauzmite borbenu formaciju,brzo.

Za to se vrijeme Blitz uspio izvući ispod gomile dasaka,a onda je ugledao škorpiona-pauka i usrao se jer nije imao oklop bez kojeg je bio bespomoćan.

Škorpion-pauk nakon što je poklao sve seljane koji nisu pobjegli napadne Zorana,Kristijana i Cursed Warlorda.

- Evo ga,dolazi,pripremite se - reče Cursed Warlord grabeći svoj novi mač.Onda ih stvor napadne i udari Zorana koji odleti i zabije se u jedno obližnje stablo.

Cursed Warlord i Kristijan su skočili u zrak da izbjegnu stvorov napad a onda Cursed Warlord potrči prema stvoru i skoči na njega no stvor ga

gurne svojim oštrim krakom koji bi ga ubio da nije nosio čen,Cursed Warlord udari u tlo praveći krater.

- Ok ti mali, veliki čudni, zeleni, kosturski, ma kaj god ti bio, ideš dolje! - poviče Kristijan i napadne š se brzo okrene i napadne plazmom koja okrzne

Kristijana i spali mu dio kože.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa! Rrrrrrrr! Heh! -vikao je Kristijan.

Kristijan se onda nasmiješi i desnom rukom uhvati jedan krak od stvora i slomi se glasno zadere i drugim krakom udari Kristijana i pošalje ga u orbitu.

Blitz je to gledao i iako je bio bez oklopa nije mogao ostaviti svoje prijatelje pa glasno povikne bojni poklič i potrči prema škorpionu-pauku.

U taj se čas škorpion-pauk zaustavi i pogleda Blitza pa reče - Zar me ne prepoznaješ?

Blitzu su oči rašire kada je čuo poznat glas.

- Ali to nije moguće,ti si mrtav - reče Blitz dok se tresao od straha.

- Trebao sam biti ali su me glupi seljaci pokopali ispred mog dvorca gdje je jedan ludi znanstvenik davno ostavio svoj kemijski otpad,a među otpadom je bila i

jedna kemijska supstanca koja se spojila sa mojim tijelom i ponovno aktivirala moju demonsku moć te sam sada opet živ i jači nego ikad prije - objsani Čudovište-Razijel.

- Ne,ne,ne...ovo nije stvarnost - Blitz je pao na koljena i počeo ludjeti a onda se odjednom onesvijesti.

- Mislio si da si me ubio,ali ja sam besmrtan,ja,Razijel,najjači od svih demona ,Čiharijev sin - glasno poviče Čudovište-Razijel a zemlja se zatrese.

- Već smo te ubili što znači da možemo i ponovo - reče Cursed Warlord i napadne Čudovište-Razijela.

- Vrijeme je da ovo završimo - poviče Kristijan koji se vratio iz putovanja u svemir pa se pridruži Cursed Warlordu u napadu.

Cursed Warlord i Kristijan su brzo trčali prema stvoru izbjegavjući njegove napade.

Cursed Warlord je uzeo svoj mač i bacio ga prema Čudovišč se zabio u jedan od stvorovih mnogobrojnih krakova.

- Ne možete mi ništa - naruga se zlobno Razijel.

- Misliš,gledaj ovo - reče Kristijan pa zastane i počne puniti svoju manu..Sav je pocrvenio dok stvarao olujne vihore oko sebe.

Njegove metalne ruke su žarko zasvijetlije,pogotovo na je skočio prema Razijelu i udario ga u glavni dio kralježnice i potpuno je smrskao.

Razijel se glasno zadere i klone na Warlord izvuče svoj mač i zabode ga u prsnu šupljinu stvora gdje su bili čudni smeđi organi.

Čim je to napravio Čudovište-Razijel počne pucati i raspadati su letjele na sve strane u vrtlogu vjetra koji se odjednom pojavio

sve dok od Razijela nije ostalo samo njegovo već strunulo tijelo.

- Čini se da je napokon gotovo - tiho reče Kristijan.

- Dođi - reče Cursed Walord - moramo pomoći ostalima.

Nakon što su se Menace,Blitz i Zoran oporavili Blitz je odlučio da kremiraju Razijela da ponovno ne bi oživio i uzrokovao im nove nevolje.

- A gdje ćemo ga spaliti - upita Zoran.

- Znam gdje možemo,kod Welje seljaka,on posjeduje krematorij - reče Cursed Warlord pa krene prema dijelu sela gdje je Welja živio dok su ga ostali slijedili i

nosili Razijelove su stigli do Weljine kuće i vidjeli Welju kako radi u obližnjem je iz zemlje vadio plavo-zelene mrkve i ljubičaste krumpire.

- Gospodine seljak,možete li nam pomoći - upita Blitz Welju dok je zbunjeno promatrao čudno povrće.

- U čemu je problem dečki? - Welja ih je upitao i brzo sakrio plavo-zelene mrkve i ljubičaste krumpire.

- Trebamo nešto spaliti u vašem krematoriju - objasni blitz.

- Vrlo dobro,pomoći ću vam,pratite me - reče Welja pa krene prema stražnjem dijelu svoje kuće ali odjednom upadne u kreč.

- Gospodine Weljo je li vam dobro - brzo reče Blitz pokušavajući pomoći Welji.

- Naravo da sam dobro - reče Welja dok je potpuno bijel izlazio iz kreča - zaboravite na ovo,evo tu je krematorij,što morate spaliti.

- Ove ostatke - reče Blitz i pokaže na Razijelov strunuti leš.

- Odlično,evo položitite taj leš u ovu peć - reče Welja.

Blitz i njegova ekipa to i učine a onda Welja zatvori peć i stavi krematorij u topline je ispunio prostoriju dok je Razijel leš u peći gorio i pretvaro se u prah.

- Gotovo je dečki,spaljen je - reče Welja.

- Napokon je gotovo - radosno rekoše Blitz,Zoran,Menace,Kristijan i Cursed Warlord.

Kad su otišli Welja otvori peć i izvadio Razijelov prah stavljajući ga u jednu posudu a onda je prah pomiješao s je tu smjesu stavio u hladnjak da se

se smjesa stvrdnula Welja ju je ponovno pretvorio u čno,mislio je,ovo će biti moj novi proizvod,mlijeko u prahu,zvat će će ''Razijelov prah''.Sav sretan,

znajući da ga čeka velika zarada Welja je sretan izišao iz kuće i opet upao u kreč.


	16. Dark Side 1

Dark side: Prvi dio

Dječak po imenu Harun je živio mirnim životom sa svojom majkom u selu otac nesretno je poginuo prije tri godine

tijekom Velikog rata i konačnog pada Crnog je Harun polazio treći razred Osnovne

škole Abu Karim Muhammad al-Jamil ibn Nidal Abdulaziz čajući se jednog dana iz škole Harun je tužno promatrao

okolni krajolik opustošen ratom gdje su se nakad ljudi borili protiv živih ši se da mora pomoći majci oko nekih kućanskih

poslova Harun potrči da bi što prije stigao nije primjetio da se naoblačilo i da se sprema čeći Harun je brzo stigao do

raskrižja i odjednom je,na trenutak nešto nešto je bila noga,ali ne obična,već crna sa je odmah nestala.

Harun je pomislio da mu se samo pričinilo pa je nastavio trčati,ali ga je prekinuo nenadani pljusak.Što su ću sada,mislio je Harun i otrčao

do krošnje obližnjeg stabla da bi se zaštitio od kiš ga je ubrzo svladao i Harun je zaspao u podnožju je čudan san.

Stajao je na na maloj uzvisini gledajući prema maloj nagnutoj krčmi na kraju sela iza koje je bila visoka šuma iz koje se vidio samo mrak.

Zatim je ugledao tri ratnika kako se polako približavaju kućici i ulaze u se začuo čudan zvuk i ugledao je kako iz zemlje

izlazi horda kostura sa štitnikom i mač su se postrojili pred kućicom kao da

čekaju zatim se začuo povik -Krenimo u akciju! - i iz kućice su izletjela tri od njih je primio čudne štitove

i stavio ih oko ruku dok su lanci pali i počeli je izvadio bumerang i držao ga u poziciji kao šći se zaletio i skočio

na zid kojeg je srušio zajedno sa kuć je bio kostura je stajalo štali su dok su neki su ispuštali

čudnu tekućinu iz ratnika su stajala ravno poput sjena u praš kosturi su zavriš slabi peto-klasni srebrni oklop

im se su na tri ći ratnik je također potrčao i probio se kroz četu kostura. Počeo ih je rezati kao maslac.

Prvi ratnik je uzeo dvije sjekire i bacio ih na su se glasno zaderali i krenuli prema prvom ratniku koji ih je

trgao kao maslac,malo sa ninčakama malo s oštrim š ratnika je napalo puno kostura,svi su vješto vitlali mačem ali on

ih je bez problema čali su i bili ljuti što ga ne mogu pogoditi dok se on smijao.

Dva kostura su krenuli mačem prema nogama drugog ratnika,a on je skočio na mačeve i stajao u perfektnoj ravnoteži.

Stajao je,a zatim skočio i u padu se obrušio na kosture bacajući svoj bumerang prema najbližem je

uništio kostura i vratio se do drugog ratnika koji ga je lako je iza sebe drugi ratnik osjetio je hrapavi,zahrđali mač

kako putuje točno prema njegovoj sam za svojim šurikenima i...u taj čas se Harun probudio i shvatio da leži na čudnom

crnom postolju u čudnoj sobi dok ga je slabašno svjetlo obližnje lampe se stigao ni pomaknuti jer su se u taj čas,uz glasan

tresak vrata otvorila,a Harun je zavrištao.


	17. Dark Side 2

Dark side: Drugi dio

U sobu je ušao misteriozan lik ubučen u crnu halju sa kapuljač je Haruna

i rekao - Hoćeš li prijeći na Mračnu stranu?

Harun nije znao što je Mračna strana,ali činilo mu se da nema izbora.

- Da - kratko je rekao.

- Odlično - reče misteriozni lik i rukom pokaže na to još dvojica

misterioznih likova uđu u prostoriju i zgrabe Haruna koji izgubi se

osvijestio shvatio je da leži u krevetu u nekoj nepoznatoj su se ponovno

otvorila i u prostoriju je ušao misteriozni lik u nije nije znao je li to

onaj isti tip jer su svi jednako lik je sjeo na stolicu

pokraj kreveta i pogledao Haruna.

- Kako se zoveš - upitao ga je.

- Harun...moje ime je Harun - brzo odgovori Harun.

- Dobro - reče misteriozni lik - ali moraš izabrati novo ime.

- Zašto - glupo upita Harun.

- Prelazak na mračnu stranu je poput rođenja,i zato trebaš izabrati novo ime koje

će to i simbolizirati - odgovori misteriozni lik.

- Hm...da razmislim - reče Harun i prepusti se maš imena su mu padala na

pamet ali nijedno mu se nije sviđalo...Arch Enemy,

PanterA,Grimmjow,Xemnas...što dovraga znači Xemnas...i već kad je pomislio da mu se

nijedno ime neće svidjeti sjeti se da je jako volio

Sonyevu konzolu Playstation.

- Može li Sony - upita Harun.

- Nažalost nemože - odgovori misteriozni lik - jedan od naših pripadnika se već zove Sony.

- Šteta...a može li Sonny sa dva ''n'' - upita Harun.

- Može može - reče misteriozni lik zadovoljno - od sada si Sonny,učenik Sitha.

- Mogu li ja sada ići - tiho upita Harun,ali misteriozni lik ga nije čuo.

- Prvo moraš zapamtiti Sith kodeks - reče misteriozni lik - Spokoj je laž,postoji samo strast.

Kroz strast,dobivam snagu,dobivam moć.

Kroz moć,dobivam pobjedu,moje spone su će me osloboditi.

- Mislim da sam zapamtio - reče Harun - mogu li sada ići?

- Da - odgovori misteriozni lik - sada ideš tamo gdje će tvoj trening započeti,osjeti Silu,trebat će ti.

I tako je Harun tj. Sonny prešao na Mračnu stranu,a nakon šest godina napornog treninga je

dobio titulu Sith nakon toga je napustio Sithove i postao sotonist pod utjecajem

glazbe koju je počeo sluš jednom skupu sotonista je upoznao i svoju curu koju

je nakon dvomjesečne veze,neznajući,slučajno ugušio Force Chokeom.


	18. Cirkusant

Epizoda 16: Cirkusant

Sonny je polako hodao po starom prašnjavom putu tužno i zamišljeno gledajući u sam izgubio,mislio je tužno Sonny a onda razočarano sjedne na kamen koji

se nalazio pokraj puta i počne š se bio vraćao sa skupa sotonista pa mu je lice bilo potpuno bijelo od š su mu razmazale šminku na licu ali Sonny

nije na to obraćao paž zašto,zašto je morala umrijeti,pitao se Sonny misleći na svoju curu pa još jače zaplač sam jedinu ljubav u životu,pomisli tužno Sonny

pa ustane i nastavi je tako hodao i razmišljao nije vidio da je slučajno došao ispred cirkusa.

- Hej ti klaune,gdje ideš,vraćaj se ovamo - poviče odjednom netko,ali Sonny nije na to obraćao pažnju.

- Klaune,tebi govorim - začuje se opet pa Sonny podigne glavu i ispred sebe ugleda veliki šator od cirkusa i čovjeka kako ga doziva.

- Mene zovete - upita zbunjeni Sonny.

- Da,vidiš li možda kojeg drugog klauna u blizini - reče iznervirano čovjek.

- Hm...ne,ali ja nisam klaun - odgovori Sonny začuđeno.

- Dosta zajebancije,to čuvaj za svoju točku tijekom predstave - reče čovjek pa pograbi Sonnya i odvuče ga u cirkus.

Sonny se pokušao oduprijeti ali čovjek je bio vrlo snažan pa ga je lako nosio.

- Evo,tu si,popravi tu šminku i navuci svoju klaunsku odjeću,tvoja točka počinje za pet minuta - reče čovjek Sonnyu bacivši ga u jednu od stražnjih soba cirkusa.

Sonnyu nije ništa bilo jasno ali je napravio kako mu je čovjek rekao,namazao je lice bijelom šminkom,obukao klaunsku odjeću i stavio veliki,crveni gumeni nos na lice.

Baš cool izgledam,mislio je Sonny gledajući svoj odraz u je tada odlučio otići ali baš u taj čas je u sobu uletio onaj čovjek koji ga je i dovukao u cirkus.

- Jesi spreman - brzo je upitao Sonnya.

- Er...ja...ovaj...jesam...- reče zbunjeno Sonny pitajući se za što bi trebao biti spreman.

- Vrlo dobro,ti si na redu - reče čovjek pa pograbi Sonnya i odvuče ga iz sobe.

- A sada cijenjena publiku,na redu je klaun - vikao je voditelj cirkusa.

Sonny se odjednom našao usred cirkusne arene dok mu je publika i nervozno se oglededavao oko sebe neznajući što treba raditi.

Odjednom u džepu odjeće napipa nekoliko loptica pa ih izvadi i počne žonglirati jer se sjećao da je,dok je bio mali gledao u cirkusu klaune kako žongliraju.

Dok je žonglirao vidio je na odjeći čudan cvijet te ga dodirne,a iz cvijeta odmah izleti mlaz vode i pogodi Sonnya u glavu.

- Proklestvo - vikne Sonny ljutito pa se posklizne i padne na pod dok su mu loptice padale po glavi.

Publika je urlala od smijeha pa Sonny shvati da im se to sviđš je mislio napraviti novu glupariju kad ga odjednom dugačka zakrivljena motka zakači

oko vrata i snažno ga povuče.

- Hej,što? - reče Sonny dok je pokušavao shvatiti gdje se nalazi.

- Dobar posao klaune,sutra opet nastupaš u isto vrijeme,nadam se da ćeš ponovno bit dobar kao i danas,jučer si bio grozan - reče mu čovjek.

- A tko ste vi - upita Sonny kojem ništa nije bilo jasno.

- Ha...ja sam šef ovog cirkusa,kakva to glupa pitanja postavljaš - odgovori čovjek - ma znam ja tebe,ti to mene samo zezaš,čuvaj to sutra za publiku.

Čovjek je ubrzo otišao a Sonny je poćeo shvaćati što se događ su mene zamijenili za klauna,ali ako sam ja tu gdje je pravi klaun ovog cirkusa,pitao se Sonny.

Ma nema veze,nemam sada vremena zamarati se glupim pitanjima,pomisli Sonny pa legne na krevet da se odmori.

Odjednom se vrata otvore i u sobu uđe klaun i ljutito pogleda Sonnya.

- Što ti radiš u mojoj sobi - bijesno poviče klaun gledajući Sonnya.

- Ništa,slučajno sam se došao ovdje - odgovri Sonny.

- Ma znam ja tebe,ti si lopov - reče klaun.

- Ne,nisam ja sam...-nije stigao dovršiti Sonny jer ga je klaun napao.

- Prokleti lopove,meni si došao krasti stvari - vikao je klaun dok je udarao Sonnya.

Sonny se pokušavao izbjeći udarce ali mu to baš nije uspijevalo.

- Mogu objasniti - reče brzo Sonny hvatajući dah.

- Netreba,sve je jasno - reče klaun pa odnekud izvadi nož i zaleti se prema Sonnyu da ga ubije.

Sonny nije to mogao izbejći pa brzo dodirne cvijet na svojoj odjeći dok je ciljao prema vode pogodi klauna u oči te on zapne za jednu od mnogobrojnih kutija

u sobi pa sruši se na pod i ne ustane.

- Gospodine klaun - reče Sonny pa ga dodirne ali klaun se ne pomakne.

Što mu je,pitao se Sonny a onda odjednom ugleda crvenu lokvu krvi,koja se brzo širila,ispod klauna.

Sonny brzo okrene klauna na leđa i ugleda mu u prsima zabijeni nož.

O ne,ja sam ga ubio,pomisli Sonny užasnuto,što da radim sada,uhvatit će me i ,neću dopustit da se to dogodi,razmišljao je Sonny a onda pograbi klunov leš i odvuče

ga do lavljeg ,he,ovo će riješiti problem,nitko neće ni primjetit da im je nestao pravi klaun,mislio je Sonny dok je ubacivao klaunov leš u kavez u kojem se polako

budio lav.

Tog dana Sonny je odlučio ostati u cirkusu i raditi kao klaun jer ga tijekom cijelog njegovog djetinjstva nitko nije primjećivao a sada mu je cijela publika u cirkusu pljeskala.

Ovo je odlično,mislio je Sonny,napokon su me ljudi počeli primjećivati,postao sam je dugo ostao u tom selu a Sonny je svakog dana tijekom svoje točke izvodio

razne gluposti i nasmijavao dogodilo se i nešto je svakog dana mučila savjest zbog ubijenog klauna i nije to mogao više izdrž dana u cirkusu

na predstavi nisu bili Kence i njegovi roditelji i Sonny je to na njih otišao je do njihove kuće da sazna razlog nedolaska na predstavu ali kad je pokucao na vrata

ponovno se sjetio mrtvog klauna i uhvatio ga je napad je otvorio vrata i obradovao se kad je vidio klauna Sonnya,a u idućem trenutku Sonny je izvukao

jedan od noževa za bacanje ispod odjeće i izpaštetizirao Kencea.

- Kence,tko je na vratima? - upitao je otac od Kencea i spustio se u prizemlje gdje ga je čekao je i on bio mrtav a zatim je Sonny ušao u kuću i izpaštetizirao i

Kenceovu tog nemilog događaja Sonnya je potpuno obuzela luđačka volja za ubijanjem te je počeo ubijati sve one ljude koji se ne bi pojavili na predstavi

u nitko ne bi primjetio da ga nema tijekom predstave Sonny je uvijek prvi nastupao a onda bi odlazio ubijati one koji ne bi bili na predstavi toga dana i vraćao bi se

na zadnju točku predstave koja je zajednička.

Blitz je polako šetao selom kad je odjednom slučajno vidio na zidu plakat na kojem je bila velika slika cirkusa.

Super,pomisli Blitz,već dugo nisam bio u cirkusu,sva sreća da sam vidio ovaj plakat jer bih propustio današnju se sretan vratio kući i odmah je o predstavi

obavijestio Cursed Warlorda,Zorana,Kristijana i Menacea te su odlučili da svi zajedno odu u sunčanog dana Blitz i njegova ekipa su otišli u su

ulaznice i sjeli u prvi red da uživaju u je po običaju prvi nastupio,njegova točka je bila smješna kao i inače te je lako nasmijao publiku koja mu je

gromoglasno pljeskala o onda je misteriozno ,Cursed Warlord,Zoran,Kristijan i Menace su bili oduševljeni predstavom pa to nisu ni

se vratio na zadnju točku predstave pa je zajedno sa ostalima izveo još nekoliko gluposti koje su oduševile publiku.

- Ovo je bilo super - reče Cursed Warlord kad je predstava završila.

- Da i sutra ćemo opet doći na ovu predstavu - reče Blitz pa se sa ostalima uputi kući.

Sonny je i dalje izvršavao svoju svetu dužnost a broj ubijenih je rastao,ali policija je bila nemoćna jer nisu mogli pronaći nikakav trag koji bi ih odveo do ubojice.

U selu se sve više pričalo u čudnim ubojstvima i strah se svima polako uvlačio u kožu a to je Blitza natjeralo na razmišljanje,ali ne toliko da shvati da svi ubijeni na dan

ubojstva nisu bili na predstavi u je postajao sve poznatiji zahvaljujući Sonnyu te su gotovi svi stanovnici sela uključujući i Blitza,Cursed Warlorda,Zorana,

Kristijana i Menacea svake večeri išli na predstavu a kad bi se vratili doma saznali bi za novo ubojstvo.

Jednog dana Blitz je saznao da mu je ubijen susjed te je odlučio da mora brzo reagirati ako želi spriječiti daljna ubojstva pa je zajedno sa Cursed Warlordom,Zoranom,

Menaceom i Kristijanom otišao u sudjedovu kuću da istraži još nije stigla pa su Blitz i njegova ekipa forenzičara slobodno istraživali kuću.

Susjedov leš su pronašli u kuhinji gdje je izpaštetiziran ležao na s sagne do leša i odjednom ugleda nešto č je u desnoj ruci čvrsto držao papirić.

Blitz iznenađeno povikne pa brzo izvuče papirić iz susjedove ruke dok su ga ostali napeto gledali.

- Što piše? - upita brzo Kristijan.

- Tri jaja,2 litra mlijeka,2 kg brašna,4 mrkve,5 kg krumpira,jedan polu-bijeli kruh,6 grama soli - pročita Blitz sadržaj papirića.

- To je znak - reče Cursed Warlord - sigurno je šifrirao poruku da ubojic ne shvati da je otkriven.

- Glupane - poviče Zoran - na papirić je zapisao što mora kupiti u dućanu.

Cursed Warlord na to ne reče ništa samo spusti pogled i ugleda okrugli cveni predmet na podu pokraj leša.

- Hm...što je ovo? - upita tiho Cursed Warlord i pokaže na crveni predmet.

- Nije to ništa,to je samo onaj smiješni nos kojeg nose klauni - odgovori Kristijan.

- Klaunov nos! - istovremeno poviknu Blitz,Menace,Cursed Warlord i Zoran.

- Dečki,sad je sve jasno - reče Blitz - znamo tko je ubojica.

- Što...ubojica je klaunov nos - glupo upita Kristijan.

- Neeeeee,klaun je ubojica,klaun Sonny,to objašnjava one njegove misteriozne nestanke tijekom predstave,tada on ubija ljude - objasni Zoran.

- Tako je,a sada ga idemo zaustaviti - reče Blitz - dečki,idemo prvo do mene doma da uzmem svoj oklop a onda idemo Sonnyu razjebati dupe.


	19. Klaunova smrt

Epizoda 17: Klaunova smrt

- Sve je spremno,imam oklop,idemo izvršiti našu dužnost - reče Blitz izlazeći iz svoje kuće.

Krenuli su prema cirkusu spremajući se na borbu sa novim protivnikom,klaunom Sonnyem.

- Znamo li nešto o Sonnyu osim toga da je klaun ubojica - upita Zoran zbunjeno ali i radoznalo.

- Nažalost ne - odgovori Blitz - čini se da se nedavno pridružio cirkusu nakon misterioznog nestanka jednnog od prijašnjih klauna.

- Nemamo sada vremena diskutirati o Sonnyevoj prošlosti - upozori ih Cursed Warlord.

Prošli su koz Ulicu Hrasta i našli se na prostranoj poljani na kojoj se nalazio šator raznobojnih boja koji ih je toliko puno puta

uveseljavao sada im je mogao značiti smrt.

- Pripremite se - reče oštro Blitz - formacija Delta 12,krećemo na moj znak.

Svi su nervozno čekali na Blitzov znak za pokret dok su im se kapljice znoja spuštale niz je za to vrijeme lice ukrasio ratničkim bojama.

Dvije bijele linije su mu prekrivale obraze,a treća čelo.

- Hej,odakle ti ta šminka? - upita ga odjednom Kristijan.

- To nije šminka,to je Veljin kreč - objasni Menace - posudio sam ga od Velje dok smo kremirali Razijela.

- Prestanite - reče Blitz - tri,dva,jedan,sad! -

Krenuli se brzo prema ulazu pazeći da održe je do ulaza stigao Zoran ubrizgavajući si malu dozu Yami Raziela,a slijedio ga

je Cursed Warlord mahajući mač je ušao zadnji taktički štiteći zaleđ čekalo ih je malo iznenađenje.U cirkusu nije bilo nikoga.

- Ha,što,gdje su svi? - upita zbunjeno Kristijan.

- Nešto nije u redu - primjeti Blitz skenirajući unutrašnjost cirkusa.

Odjednom se vrata cirkusa zatvore i automatski zaključaju.

- Zatvoreni smo - poviče Cursed Warlord pokušavajući otvoriti vrata.

- Upali smo u zamku - bijesno reče Zoran.

Odjednom se začuje oholi smijeh i u areni se pojavi Sonny.

- Čekao sam vas - reče on smireno.

- Na njega,sredite ga - poviče Blitz.

- Polako,čemu žurba - reče Sonny - ne moramo ovo rješavati borbom,pridružite mi se i vladat ćemo svjetskim cirkusima.

- Nikada - reče Blitz pa svi potrče prema Sonnyu.

- Hahahaha,zar mislite da ćete me tako lako srediti - reče Sonny pa otvori vrata lavljeg kaveza iz kojeg izleti gladni lav.

- U kurac - poviče Cursed Warlord dok se izmicao lavljem skoči prema Menaceu i obori ga na priskoči u pomoć i udari lava

odbacujući ga od razjareno krikne i zaleti se prema Cursed Warlordu koji zamahne mačem i udari lava u odmah poteće iz rane,a

bijesni lav obori Cursed Warlorda u namjeri da ga dokrajči,ali u taj čas deset Zoranovih šurikena pogodi lava u leđa i on se sruši mrtav.

- Ubili ste mog lava,ali to ne znači ništa - reče Sonny - prava borba tek slijedi.

Sonny zatim izvadi nekoliko noževa i baci ih prema ne uspije izbjeći napad i noževi ga pogode u tijelo zabijajući se u okop.

- Ne možeš mi ništa - naruga se Blitz pokazujući snagu svoga oklopa.

- Prokletstvo - opsuje Sonny bijesno.

Jasamki i Cursed Warlord zajedno napadnu Sonnya koji blokira njihov napad,a zatim izvuče još jedn nož i zabije ga Jasamkiu u nogu.

- - poviče Jasamki od boli padajući na pod.

Cursed Warlord uhvati Sonnya za ruku govoreći - Sad te imam - ali Sonny u tom trenutku doslovno odvoji ruku od tijela.

- WTM - zbunjeno reče Cursed Warlord,a u sljedećem trenutku ruka koju je držao eksplodira.

- Muahahahaha - počne se luđački smijati Sonny - to nije bila moja ruka nego bomba.

- Već je sredio Jasamkia i Cursed Warlorda - reče Blitz - oprezno,ne smijemo više srljati.

- Prelazimo na plan B - reče Zoran.

- Dopustite mi da vam pokažem što nije u redu s tim planom - reče Sonny pa se zaleti prema Blitzu.

Menace ispali blast na Sonnya,ali Sonny izbjegne napad i udari Menacea nogom u zamahne šakom da udari Sonnya u glavu,ali

Sonny i to izbjegne i dobaci Zoranu poklon.

- Što je ovo - upita Zoran otvarajući poklon iz kojeg izleti šaka i pogodi ga u glavu nokautirajući ga.

- Prokletsvto - poviče bijesno Blitz i napadne Sonnya serijom udaraca,ali Sonny bijaše jač je svaki Blitzov udarac,a zatim krenuo u

nije mogao izdržati svu silinu Sonnyevih udaraca i nemoćno klone na pod.

- Očekivao sam više od vas - razočarano reče Sonny vadeći nož da ubije Blitza,ali u taj čas ga pogodi Menaceov blast i odbaci do mrtvog lava.

- Ova borba još nije gotova - reče Menace pripremajući se za napad.

- Moram ti priznati da si me iznenadio - reče Sonny - ali to ne mjenja ništa,ja sam nepobjediv.

Menace se zaleti prema Sonnyu i zamahne rukom da ga udari,ali Sonny usmjeri cvijet na svojim prsima prema Menaceu i ispali iz njega vodu.

- Koji kurac - poviče Menace dok je brisao vodu oko očiju,a onda ga Sonny udari šakom u trbuh a zatim mu pod bradu smjesti jedan aperkat.

Menace bolno padne na pod pokušavajući doći do izvadi nož približavajući se Menaceu.

- Ovog puta je zaista gotovo - reče Sonny ali odjednom upadne u kreč.

- Hahaha,upao si u Veljin kreč - poviče Menace.

- Što,kako? - Sonnyu ništa nije bilo jasno.

- Bio si previše zauzet udaranjem Blitza i nisi primjetio da sam postavio zamku tj. kreč - objasni Menace - ova borba je sada gotova.

Menace zatim ispali blast u Sonnya odbacujući ga u obližnji teško ranjen padne na pod dok mu se Menace približavao da

ga dokrajči.

- Vrijeme je da upoznaš snagu Mračne strane - reče Sonny dok se pokušavao podignuti a zatim ispruži ruke iz kojih izleti struja i pogodi

Menacea potpuno ga paralizirajući.

- Muahahahaha - smijao se Sonny dok je strujom mučio Menacea koji se grčio na podu,ne primjećujući Blitza koji mu se šuljao iza leđa.

- Sonny vidim da ne kužiš spiku,a nikada i nećeš - reče Blitz i zabije Cursed Warlordov mač Sonnyu u leđa.

Sonny užasno krikne i sruši se na pod dok mu je krv šikljala iz rane na prsima.

- Znam da si to oduvijek htio reći - protisne Sonny a onda umre.


	20. Potraga za Zmajevim kuglama

**Epizoda 18: Potraga za Zmajevim kuglama**

Nakon borbe sa Sonnyem Blitz i njegovi prijatelji su nekoliko godina živjeli u še nije bilo opasnosti i svijetom je vladao mir.

No baš ta neaktivnost je dovela do raspada Dragon Ball HQ je prvi umro od predoziranja novom drogom koju je

izmislio,Menace je umro od neke nepoznate bolesti kojom je bio zaražen neki mrtvi čovjek što ga je Menace je

umro od tetanusa jer su mu zahrđale njegove metalne ruke,a Cursed Warlord je umro u agoniji od začepljenog je

samo Blitz.Žalio je za svojim prijateljima svakog dana i posjećivao njihove grobove,a onda jednog dana je saznao za postojanje

Zmajevih kugli u narodu popularno zvanih Zmajeva kugle su bile legendarne kugle koje su mogle ispuniti bilo koju želju kada bi se sve našle na

je sedam zmajevih je saznavši za postojanje Zmajevih kugli odlučio otići u svijet i pronaći ih da bi pomoću njih oživio

svoje mrtve što se opremio i navukao svoj oklop rekao je ocu zbogom i krenuo na legendi

Zmajeve kugle je bilo moguće samo pronaći pomoću Zmajevog radara te se Blitz uputio prema gradu Haryashi gdje je prema pričama

zadnji put viđen Zmajev šavši u Haryashu Blitz se počeo raspitivati o Zmajevom radaru otkrivši da o Zmajevim kuglama zna najviše

lokalni glavonja po imenu je otišao do kuće u kojoj je živio su bila otvorena i Blitz uđe u kuć što

je vidio bio je stol na kojem je bila šahovska ploč se pojavi Deda.

- Tko si ti i što hoćeš? - upita Deda Blitza.

- Čuo sam da vi znate puno toga o Zmajevim kuglama i Zmajevom radaru - reče Blitz.

- I ne samo to - reče Deda - ja posjedujem Zmajev radar.

- Stvarno? - Blitz je bio oduševljan - koliko tražite za Zmajev radar?

- Nije na prodaju - reče Deda - ali možeš ga dobit ako me pobjediš u partiji šaha.

- Dogovoreno - reče Blitz i započne partiju šaha sa Dedom.

Deda je odmah na početku maznuo Blitzu kraljicu što je kod Blitza izazvalo napadaj egoističnog blebetanja popraćenog nenamjernim

mahanjem rukama i divljim gestikuliranjem kojim je riskirao prevrtanje svega na Blitz se ubrzo sabrao i uspio pobijediti Dedu

u šahovskom meču je ljutito ustao i dao Blitzu kunu i pol.

- Što je ovo,obećali ste mi Zmajev radar - upita Blitz.

- Nemam ja nikakav Zmajev radar - odgovori Deda - ali imam veliku penziju.

Blitz razočarano izađe iz Dedine kuće držeći u ruci kunu i pol kad ga odjednom netko uhvati za se brzo okrene i ugleda nepoznatog

čovjeka koji je nosio crni kaput i kapuljaču koja mu je prekrivala gornji dio čovjek ispruži ruku u kojoj je držao čudan predmet

ovalnog oblika,a Blitz bez razmišljanja uzme ponuđeni predmet.

- Znam da to tražiš - reče neznanac - smatraj to poklonom od Čiharijevih sljedbenika.

Blitz je htio pitati tko je Čihario ali u taj čas neznanac misteriozno nestane ostavljajući zbunjenog nije puno razmišljao nego

je odmah uključio Zmajev radar i locirao prvu Zmajevu se u obližnjoj š se uputio u šumu i brzo stigao tamo.

Odjednom,u okolnim grmaljima i u mračnim prostorima između visokih stabla pojavile su se oči, mnogo njih.Oči su okružile Blitza.

- Da vidimo što zna skupina glupih psića - reče Blitz spremajući se na borbu.

Odjednom se iza svih vukova dublje u šumi začuje užasan zvuk. Bio je tako jak, da su svi vukovi uš drvo se srušilo, pa drugo, nešto se

približavalo Blitzu. Svi vukovi su pobjegli.Čudovište koje je iskočilo iz šume je imalo šest je debelo i po cijelom tijelu je visjelo je široko, imalo je u svakoj

ruci malu mu je bila polu ćelava i jedno oko mu je krivo je loše zube,bilo je je samo u gaćama.

Čudovište je se zaletio prema čudovištu i počeo se penjat po se od sala, skočio u zrak, krenuo mač i gurnuo ga u glavu čudovišta.

Izvadio je mač i odskočio.Čudovište je umrlo u trenu i palo. Plavo crvena krv je počela pojavilo se još neš usta mrtvog čudovišta je izletjela Zmajeva kugla.

Imam jednu,pomisli Blitz pa krene tražiti drugu. Druga Zmajeva kugla se nalazila u Hoaka ju je pronašao ispod ruševina neke kućice na kraju sela pokraj

kostura kojem je lubanja bila oštećena nekim oštrim je još uvijek u ruci držao duguljasti štap od bambusa,imao je rupu i unutra otrovnu iglu.

Treća Zmajeva kugla je bila kod Majinovog tetka.Četvrta je bila u Weljinom kreč je bila u Oxijevoj kadi,a šesta je bila kod horde živih kostura.

Zadnja zmajeva kugla je bila u Razijelovom je sav

sretan položio sve kugle na poljani ispred Razijelovog dvorca i povikao - Imam kitu dugu dvadeset centimetara -

- Što,čak dvadeset centimetara,nemogu da verujem - reče veličanstven glas koji je pripadao golekom zelenom Zmaju koji se pojavio iz

Zmajevih kugli.

- Ima da se uveriš - odgovori Blitz.

- Reci mi svoju želju - upita Zmaj.

- Želim da moji prijatelji,Kristijan,Menace,Cursed Warlord i Zoran ožive - poviče Blitz.

- Bit će učinjeno - reče Zmaj a zatim nešto bljesne pa Zmaj i Zmajeve kugle nestanu,a pojave se Cursed Warlord,Menace,Kristijan i Zoran.

-Prijatelji - reče Blitz - Dragon Ball HQ tim opet postoji.


	21. Tenkaichi Budokai

Epizoda 19: Tenkaichi Budokai

Prošlo je pet godina od potrage za Zmajevim Ball HQ tim se polako,zbog neaktivnosti, prijatelji su se ostavili opasnog

super-herojskog života i vratili se svakodnevnoj je osnovao tvrtku za proizvudnju marihuane koja je ubrzo stekla svjetski Warlord

je počeo lutati svijetom kako bi našao rješenje da poništi kletvu i zaustavi desetominutno piš je započeo karijeru dizača utega,a Menace se vratio u

č tome što nije uspio ekipu zadržati na okupu Blitz je znao da nije još sve izgubljeno te je na internetu otvorio forum i krstio ga imenom DBZHQ.

No otac mu je ubrzo zabranio internet i PC jer je nabio velik rač 2 je pokvario i više nije imao što čeo se dosađivat i polako otkrio da mu je

dosada počela ulaziti u kožu i dosađivat je bilo loše i dosadno,ali Blitz je znao da dolazi novo se posvetio godinama duboke meditacije tijekom

kojih je svoj duh uspio prenjeti iz naše sfere postojanja u dimenziju fluidnog svemira u kojoj je napokon otkrio odgovor koji je traž je da mora osnovati

novi HQ tim.U to vrijeme se na TeVeu vrtila reklama za Tenkaichi Budokai,najveći turnir borbenih vješ je znao da će tamo pronaći najbolje svjetske borce

koje će nagovorit da osnuju novi HQ što se opremio za put Blitz je ponovno ocu rekao zbogom i krenuo prema mjestu na kojem se održavao Tenkaichi Budokai.

Došavši na Tenkaichi Budokai Blitz se prvo prijavio za natjecanje gdje su mu rekli da mora sudjelovati u kvalifikacijama jer je previše je odšetao do

dvorišta u kojem su se održavale kvalifikacije i tamo ugledao rulju boraca koji su nestrpljivo č je tada uzviknuo da kvalifikacije počinju i u dvorište je došla

Baka-android koja im je objasnila da će se kvalificirati svi oni koji uspiju uhvatiti iglu koju ona ispali na borci su se poredali u kolonu leđima okrenuti prema Baki-androidu

koja je odnekud izvadila bambusov štap koji je imao rupu i unutra metalnu je počela ispaljivati igle koje su se redom zabijale u leđa je to promatrao

razmišljajući kako da uhvati iglu kad odjedno jedan boraca uspije uhvatiti je to čovjek čije je lice bilo potpuno bijelo,premazano nekim bijelim bojama,a ispod boje se

slabo vidjelo da je ustvari se od sreće što je uspio uhvatiti iglu i što se kvalificirao u ći koji je uspio uhvatiti iglu je bio čudan tip smeđe kose

sa velikim crnim slovom ''M'' na č je iz nekog razloga taj tip podsjećao na je opet puno sudionika popilo strelicu u leđa sve dok jedan jedan od njih

nije uhvatio dosta debeo,ali ne tako je podsjećao na je iglu uspio uhvatiti neki lik koji je jako pazio da ne ošteti svoju predivnu dugu kosu.

Blitz se osvrnuo,nije ostalo još puno njih je popilo iglu u leđa,a samo su je još trojica uspjela od njih je imao čupavu crnu kosu koja se svojim

oblikom protivila zakonima gravitacije dok se druga dvojica ničim posebno nisu isticala osim što je jedan od njih u ruci stalno držao tamburicu bugariju.I na kraju,zadnji je

ostao ga je s lijeve strane pogledala okom koje je zasjajilo.

Blitz se usrao i kapljica znoja mu je prešla preko je izdahnula na čudan način,a zatim se počela okretati s bambusovim štapom,smiješila je zatim ispalila

metalnu iglu prema Blitzu koji se je oči čekajući da ga igla pogodi,ali onda je odjednom nešto je vibracije igle i duboko udahnuo.

Blitz je bio smiren,kao da ne zna što se događ je smiren,a onda je brzo podigao ruku prateći vibracije i uhvatio sam ne shvaćajući kako mu je to uspjelo

počao je skakati od sreće dok su iz dvorišta odlazili svi oni koji se nisu uspjeli toga je održan ždrijeb kako bi odredili tko će se protiv koga boriti

u velikom ekranu su bila ispisana imena.Ždrijebom je određeno da će se boriti Ken Parker protiv Miladina,Blitz protiv Scatmana,Kevin Kefnati aka TSP protiv Vegete i

G.J. protiv je dovraga Scatman,pitao se Blitz dok je komentator vikao da turnir sutra počinje.


	22. Ken u govnima

Specijal 1: Ken u govnima

Ken Parker se ponašao kao i svi dječaci svoga uzrasta. Igrao je nogomet, pohađao osmi razred osnovne škole. U slobodno vrijeme je čitao stripove, igrao računalne igre, pisao ffs "Tri Patnika". Po ničemu se nije razlikovao od svojih vršnjaka. Nije imao oca. Otac mu je jednog dana misteriozno nestao. Ken je živio samo s majkom, koja nije previše vremena provodila s njim jer je bila zaokupljena poslom. Kenove avanture su počele kada se jednog dana vratio iz škole. Otišao je u sobu i čitao strip "Amazing Spider-man 20", kada mu se počela vršiti nužda. Krenuo je u WC sjeo na WC školjku i udubio se u strip. "Da li će pobjediti Scorpey ili Spidey?" - pitao se. Nagnuo se da bi bolje vidio strip, kada je izgubio ravnotežu. Propao je kroz WC školjku. Našao se u nekoj drugoj dimenziji. Sve je bilo puno govana oko njega. Prostor u kojem se nalazio je sličio kanalizaciji, ali izgleda da je to bio nekakav dvorac. Ken je počeo brisati lice koje je bilo prekriveno izmetom kada su mu se približila dva tipa koji su bili poput njega prekriveni govnima. Nosili su koplja. Prišli su Kenu kada je on upitao "gdje se to nalazim?". Nisu odgovorili već su ga samo uhvatili (jedan za jednu ruku a drugi za drugu) i počeli ga negdje voditi. Uveli su ga u jednu prostoriju gdje je sjedila osoba na tronu. Iznad njega je bila zastava koja je izgledala kao američki grb, samo što je orao u jednoj ruci držio četku (za čišćenje WC školjke) a u drugoj WC papir. Kena su čuvari bacili pred noge kralja. Kralj je izgledao poput stražara samo što je na glavi nosio krunu. Tada je kralj progovorio:

- Moje ime je Kraljević Čmarko. Kako se usuđuješ uznemiravati moje kraljevstvo. Moj Shitland?

- Pa… gospodine… - zbunjeno je rekao Ken.

- Zašuti. Nisam te ništa pitao! - rekao je Kralj Čmarko i dodao. - vodite ga u ćeliju.

Čuvari su ga sada vodili kao i prvi put, samo ovaj put na mjesto gdje je postojala nekakva rijeka izmeta. Tamo su bile zatvorske ćelije kao u svakom zatvoru, i u tom hodniku su bila dva čuvara koja su čuvala zatvorenike. Kena su ubacili u jednu ćeliju i zaključali je. U toj istoj ćeliji je bila neka druga osoba čije je lice bilo prekriveno bradom. Gledao je u pod i kao da nije ni primjetio novopridošlog zatvorenika. Ken se bojao obratiti se zatvoreniku. Za to vrijeme vani su dva čuvara razgovarala. Jedan od njih je četkom za čišćenje WC školjke udarao lopticu od govana u zid, kao da igra tenis. Rekao je:

- Jednog dana ću postati poznati tenisač. Svi će znati moje cijenjeno ime - Govan Izmetišević.

- To su ti pusti snovi, prijatelju. - rekao je drugi čuvar. - Ja se počinjem bavit repom. Moje ime će uskoro postati svima znano - Šu Pak. Evo, slušaj pjesmu koju sam napisao:

"Govna tu i tam, to je sve što znam

Repam kad serem, repam kada žderem

Ne ja nemam lanac od zlata

Već je moj od govana i blata

Uskoro ću imat auto

Još samo da otplatim 119 rata

Ako se samnom zakačiš pašćeš s 8 kata

Doći do trećeg svjetskog rata

Doći će do šaha ali ne i mata

Za mene će raditi čak i ptica jata

Imaću čak i dva Govnex sata

I zvučnike od milijon vata…"

Ken je prestao slušati Šu Paka i započeo razgovor s drugim zatvorenikom.

- Koliko ste vi dugo ovdje? - upitao je.

- Pet godina. - odgovorio je bradonja koji još uvijek nije podizao pogled s poda.

- Pet godina je prošlo od kada je moj otac nestao. - rekao je Ken.

U tom trenutku bradati zatvorenik je podigao glavu i sklonio kosu s očiju. Osmjehnuo se i krenuo prema Kenu i zagrlio ga.

- Sine! - uzviknuo je.

- Oče! - uzviknuo je Ken. - Kako si ti dospio ovdje?

- Jednog dana smo imali posebnu gozbu. Jako sam se najeo i morao otići na WC. Sjeo sam na WC školjku i počeo srati. Toliko govana je izlazilo da sam mislio da je moj čmar top. U jednom trenutku sam čuo neki prasak. Izgledalo je da sam probio zvučni zid. Mislim da sam napravio rupu u prostoru i vremenu. Pao sam ovdje i zarobili su me.

Dirljivi susret oca i sina je prekinuo neki čudan zvuk. Dolazio je iz poda. Odjednom je kroz pod provirila neka glava. Bio je to neki blatnjav starac. Rekao je:

- Deset godina kopam ovaj tunel. Mogu vam pomoći da izađete.

- Hvala. - rekao je Kenov otac i krenuo prema starcu. Pomogao mu je da izađe. U tom trenutku su Ken i njegov otac uhvatili pridošlicu i s njim počeli razbijati vrata kao da drže stablo. Strančeva glava je bila tvrda pa su drvena vrata pala. Otac i sin su pustili stranca da padne na pod i krenuli prema čuvarima. Otac je savladao Šu Paka a Ken Govana Izmetiševića. Ken je od Govana uzeo mač i počeo trčati oko drvenih vrata koja su srušili. Nakon nekolio sekundi prašina se slegla a od vrata je bila izrezbarena daska za surfanje. U tom trenutku stranac koji je ležao na podu s krvavom glavom je rekao:

- Uzmite ovo. - i dao im drveni križ i istog trenutka umro. Ken je uzeo križ i rekao:

- Kog će mi vraga to. - križ je bacio u pod. Križ je puknuo a mali papirić se nalazio unutra.

- Šta je to? - upitao je Kenov otac i uzeo papirić. - Pa ovo je mapa do nekakvog blaga.

- To! Bit ćemo bogati još samo da odemo odavde. - rekao je Ken. - Napravio sam ovu dasku za surfanje da na njoj pobjegnemo vozeći se na ovoj rijeci govana, ali problem je što neznamo surfati.

- Sine, kada sam bio mlad obožavao sam dvije stvari. Jedna je bila surfanje a druga. - rekao je Kenov otac i pokazao tetovažu na kojoj je pisalo "Beach Boys".

Bili su dobri valovi jer je u kraljevstvu bio praznik na kojem su svi jeli i više srali. To je bio Bal Ega. Uskoro su izašli kroz neki kanalizacijski otvor. Kenov otac je pogledao na mapu:

- Označeno mjesto na mapi je ovdje u blizini. - tada su krenuli prema tom mjestu dok su ih svi ljudi gledali i bježili od njih.

Uskoro su došli do označenog mjesta a tamo je bila trgovina WC školjkama. "Serite kao gospoda" pisalo je na trgovini. Kenov otac je okrenuo mapu a na drugoj strani je pisalo "popust 25%".


	23. Kravlje ludilo

Specijal 2: Kravlje ludilo

U jednom gradu je živio tinejdžer Ken Parker zajedno s svojim roditeljima. Njihovi prihodi su bili prosječni sve dok im krava nije oboljela od kravljeg ludila kojim ju je zarazio Ken kada se slučajno pomokrio u njihovu posudu s vodom. Krava je nekoliko dana nakon infekcije uginula. Obitelj je imala velikih poteškoća da kravu iznese iz stana jer u stan su je unjeli još dok je bila tele. Bila im je potrebna pomoć seljaka cijenjenog u svijetu, po imenu Weljo. Kena su poslali na jedno selo da ga potraži. Uputio se tamo na svom drvenom romobilu. Bila je noć i on je konačno došao do Weljine štale. Unutra je Welja upravo slagao kokošja jaja u posebne posude kada je uletio Ken vičeći:

- Gospodine Weljo, treba mi vaša pomoć!

- Čekaj malo, zar ne vidiš da sam upao u kreč. - rekao je Welja i počeo brisati lice koje je bilo bijelo. Izgledao je baš kao da je pao u kreč te je Ken logički zaključio da seljak ne laže.

Welja je pružio ruku Kenu, Ken ju je vješto pokušao izbjeći ali nije uspjeo. Welja je bio brži. Ken je izvadio maramicu ali je zaboravio da je prethodni dan nju iskoristio u javnom toaletu kada je primjetio da su imali samo toaletni papir C klase koji bi mogao oštetiti njegov anus te se okoristio svilenom maramicom koju mu je poklonila njegova baka Jerina kada joj je došao u posjetu, koja je imala čudnu nogu, ne običnu nego s rupama. Maramicom je Ken obrisao kreč koji je prešao s Weljine na njegovu ruku, ruka mu je ovim složenim kemijskim procesom adhezije promjenila boju iz bijele u smeđu jer se na maramici nalazio njegov osušeni izmet. Svježi kreč je otvrdnuo izmet koji je pak tvar nastala iz njegovo organizma. Ovo je prvi put da je Ken shvatio kako su i kemija i biologija predmeti koji se mogu srodno primjenjivati u praksi.

- Reci mali što hoćeš. - ozbiljno je rekao Weljo.

- Pa vidite gospodine seljak, meni je crkla krava. - objasni Ken.

- Što? - Weljo začuđeno uzvikne te mu na pod ispadne jaje koje je spremao staviti u posudu na kojoj je pisalo "Za prodaju sutra na placu". Jaje je puklo a njegov sadržaj je bio bijelanjak crvene boje s tri žumanjka zelene boje. Ken je začuđeno gleda u jaje dok Welja nije odbrusio njegovom pogledu:

- Pravi se da nisi ništa vidio! - uzvikne Welja.

- U redu, pravit ću se da sam slijep. - uplašeno reče Ken.

- Ni slučajno, jer koliko čujem ima slijepaca koji vide bolje od nas. - reče Welja. - izgleda da mi ne preostaje ništa drugo doli da te ubijem.

- Oprostite molim vas, ali obećajem da nikome neću govoriti kakav je sadržaj vaših jaja. - reče Ken.

- Ja imam tvrda jaja, tako da mi nebi puno škodilo ni da progovoriš - reče Weljo. – no u redu, pustimo sad to. Vratimo se na problem koji te muči. Dakle umrla ti je krava, da budem iskren kad se meni to dogodilo doživio sam šok toliki da sam zaboravio da mi je prethodni dan crkla žena. Jadna krava, laka joj zemlja… - tužno obori glavu Welja.

- Hm, u redu. Nego da li biste vi mogli tu kravu iznijeti iz mog stana, te ju zakopati u obližnjem parku? - upita Ken.

- Pobogu. Pa znaš kako kažu, tko drugom jamu kopa sam u nju upada. Tvoja krava je bila mlada te je sigurno oboljela od neke bolesti. Morat ćemo je kremirati. - objasni Welja.

- Pa dobro, ali ipak bi je vi mogli iznijeti prije nego dođu osobe nadležne za to.

- Pa ja sam nadležan, ja radim sve seljačke poslove, ne zove me bez razloga Ultimate Seljak. Ali ipak bi je ti trebao iznijeti, jer znaš kako kažu, svatko nosi svoj križ. - reče Welja.

- Ali to nije križ, to je krava. - zbunjeno će Ken.

- Da, ali prije toga ju moramo staviti na drveni križ, koji se onda stavi na leđa i krava se nosi van. - reče Welja.

- Hm, razumijem. Ali zar to nije vaš križ. Samo krava je moja, tj. bila je. - zaključi Ken.

Njihov intelektualni razgovor je prekinuo konj koji se propinjao. Ken je bacio pogled na drugi kraj štale, gdje se konj nalazio.

- Što je to? - upitao je.

- To je moj konj, divlji je, legende govore da su njega jednom davno posjedovala tri ratnika. Tko zna što su mu sve radili, zgrozim se od same pomisli na to. Žao mi ga je ubiti ali opet ga nemogu nikome prodati. Pošto je lud ne vjerujem da bi njegovo meso bilo ukusno. Ako ga bi netko htio dao bih mu ga besp…

Ken je u tom trenutku prekinuo Welju te uzviknuo:

- Koliko tražite za njega?

- 100 zlatnika, u novčanicama. - hitro odgovori Welja.

- Nemam para kod sebe, baš ništa. - skrušeno će Ken.

- Pa, mislim da ipak imaš nešto što mi se sviđa. - s smiješkom na licu će Welja.

Nakon pola sata Ken je izašao iz štale držeći uzicu za koju je bio vezan konj. Hodao je kao da je tjedan dana bez prestanka jahao, ali ipak nije ni jednom sjeo na konja. Pješačio je i nakon nekoliko sati došao do svog kvarta. Prije nego je došao do svoje zgrade je svratio do apoteke te uzeo neke kreme. Došao je do zgrade, zavezao konja za drvo te ušao u kuću. Kada se pojavio na vratima majka mu se zabrinuto obrati:

- Pa gdje si ti cijeli dan?

- Kod Welje sam imao lekcije jahanja. - držeći se za guzicu reče Ken.

- Konju jedan! - uzvikne njegov otac.

Ken Parker je planirao konja prijaviti za utrke te na taj način zaraditi nešto novca, što je uskoro i napravio, ali konj bi baš na svakoj utrci bio zadnji. Te ga je odlučio vratiti Welji, mjesec dana nakon što ga je "kupio". Opet je otišao k njemu i rekao mu o čemu se radi.

- Hm, znaš kako kažu. Zašto mjenjati konja koji pobjeđuje. - reče Welja.

- Ali moj ne pobjeđuje. - zbunjeno će Ken.

- Kako znaš, možda se negdje ljudi klade na konja koji će biti zadnji u utrci pa je tako tvoj konj pobjednik. Ali istina, nemaš nikakve koristi od tog…

I tako je Ken Welji vratio konja, i pošto više nisu imali ni kravu ni konja, Ken je morao potražiti posao jer su njegovi roditelji bili previše lijeni da bi radili. Uputio se prema burzi.

Ken je stajao ispred velike zgrade, na čijem je ulazu pisalo "POSAO ZA SVE, OSIM ZA ŽIDOVE I PSE". U sebi je pomislio, ovo je rima, koliko sam čuo onaj reper Šu Pak kojeg sam upoznao u kanalizaciji je počeo raditi za Razijelovu burzu, dobre pare dobija za stvaranje slogana za firmu. Duboko je uzdahnuo i ušao u zgradu. Nedugo nakon ulaska su ga zgrabila dva muškarca i odvukla u neku mračnu prostoriju punu kutija. Zavezali su ga i počelu udarati u trbuh. Nakon nekoliko udaraca u prostoriju je ušao stariji proćelav čovjek u odijelu. Bio je dosta mršav, no ne tako puno. U ruci je držao neku fasciklu te iz nje izvadio papir te ga bacio ispred Kena.

- Mali, dobrodošao na Razijelovu burzu. Prvo i najbolje mjesto za traženje stalnog zaposljenja. Feudalni sustav ponovo vraćen u funkciju. Pred tobom je formular, potpiši ga.

- Ali… - progovori Ken dok su mu usta bila puna krvi - ruke su mi zavezane.

- Hm, ma samo pusti da ti koja kap iz ustiju padne na papir. Uvažit ćemo to. - smireno će tip. - moje ime je Neo… Neo Nazi. Jednom davno živio sam u nekakvom usranom svijetu, dok su mi govorili da je ovaj lažan. Uskoro sam shvatio da se ne nalazim u kompjuterskom programu nego u ludnici. Vidio sam da sam sve te svijetove bio umislio te su me pustili van. No, to nije važno, tražiš posao jel tako?

- Da, gospodine. - reče Ken i ispljune dosta krvi na pod.

- Koji bi ti posao želio obavljati? - upita Neo Nazi.

- Nešto u vezi kompjutera. - reče Ken.

- Odlično. Imamo tvornicu računala i potrebna nam je osoba koja će prenositi hardver, dakle za teški fizički posao. Ovo je prvi put da imamo osobu kojoj upravo tako težak posao odgovara. Dakle minimalni minimalac i teški uvijeti, i fizički i psihički. Kažu da je to sezonski posao jer većina radnika nakon nekog vremena rada postane ozračena od sve te opreme tamo, ili jednostavno skrene s uma…

Ken nije slušao Neo-a već je razmišljao. I čuo je nešto što nitko drugi u prostoriji nije. U njegovoj glavi se čulo klopotanje šlapa. Kasnije, kada je živio u psihijatrijskoj bolnici odlučio je početi se baviti pisanjem i baš tom rečenicom je započeo svoju karijeru. Od kravljeg ludila do normalnog, Kenov psihički slom je upravo bio blagoslov jer je postao pisac cijenjen u cijelom svijetu.


	24. Disciples of Čihario

Specijal 3: Disciples of Čihario

Pored velike planine Altas u maglovitoj dolini leži grad od najstarijih dijelova grada,Epimetheus,krije veliku i dobro čuvanu tajnu.U labirintu stotina

sjenovitih ulica nalazi se jedna vrlo stara i oronula zgrada,koja se svojom veličinom i nesvakidašnjim izgledom nikako ne uklapa u monotonost ulice u kojoj se nalazi.

Zgrada ima samo jedna vrata koja svojim izgledom dodatno povećavaju tajnovitost i izazivaju sumnje vratima se nalazi natpis na kojem piše samo

''Disciples of Čihario''.Stanovnici tog dijela grada su odavno izgubili zanimanje za tajnovitu zgradu i gledaju na nju kao na relikviju proš malo bolje upućeniji,

smatraju da je udruženje ''Disciples of Čihario'' obična i naivna skupina nadriliječnika,spiritista,iluzionista i š nitko osim samih članova nezna tajnu svrhu

udruženja Čiharijevih Sljedbenika.

Udruženje ''Disciples of Čihario'' je osnovao Čihario,jedan od demona iz Starog je to vrlo davno,u osvit ljudskog doba,

kada su demoni i sile Tame vladali svijetom.A onda se jedan od demona,pohlepan i gladan vlasti,pobunio protiv šlo je do velikog rata između demona u

kojem nitko nije pobijedio,ali rat je oslabio demone koji su gotovo nestali i bili od preživjelih demona,Čihario, je odlučio da ponovno zavlada svijetom

ali da bi to učinio morao je ubiti ostale demone i sile to mu je bila potrebna pomoć te je Čihario osnovao posebnu organizaciju

koja je dobila ime ''Disciples of Čihario''.Od tada pa sve do danas,članovi udruženja Čiharijevih Sljedbenika istražuju i progone te demone i sile borba odvija se u

tišini i tajnovitosti kako ne bi otkrili čovječanstvu svoje postojanje.

Udruženje Čiharijevih Sljedbenika danas djeluje širom svijeta kao kombinacija tajnog društva i sekte koja se bavi đu članovima udruženja ''Disciples of Čihario''

vlada stroga hijerarhija te su svi članovi podijeljeni u nekoliko skupinu čine Sergenti,oni su vanjski suradnici koji neznaju za glavne tajne udruženja i

pomažu u lakšim skupinu čine Praeceptori,oni su punopravni članovi udruženja,a zahvaljujući teškom treningu i vojnoj obuci bore se protiv

čudovišta vatrenim i hladnim oružću skupinu čine Majstori,koji posjeduju nadnaravne moći i sposobnosti te se njim služe u borbi protiv demona i ostalih

sila Tame.Četvrtu skupinu čine Confanonieri koji su znanstvenici udruž istražuju sile Tame,te proizvode nova i korisnija oružja za borbu protiv demona.

Petu,zadnju i najmanju skupinu čine Veliki Majstori koji su vođe pojedinih podružnica.

Iza oronule i stare fasade zgrade u Haryashi,krije se bogata unutrašnjost u klasicističkom stilu koja podsjeća na bogate dvorane u Versaillesu,no krije i mnoge tajne.

U jednoj od prostorija se nalazi knjižnica udruženja koja sadrži drevne knjige o demonima i mračnim tajnama.U donjim dijelovima zgrade su smještene vježbaonice i

poligoni za trening gdje se novi članovi podučavaju najnovijim metodama uništenja čudoviš tajni prolazi pak vode u vrhunski opremljene laboratorije

te u učionice za razvoj telekineze i telepatije,a u najtajnijem dijelu zgrade,u velikoj ovalnoj prostoriji se nalazi Velika galerija: arhiva i muzej u jednome,ona bilježi sve

uspjehe i poraze udruženja ''Disciples of Čihario''.Tu se nalaze i mnogi jezivi trofeji kao i misteriozni artefakti koje se drže pod ključem.


	25. Parkerov paradoks

Specijal 4: Parkerov paradoks

Mladić, vidno psihički slomljen i fizički zapušten, ležao je na krevetu koji je bio obložen kožom. Oči su mu bile zatvorene.

- Dakle, došli ste do trenutka u kojem vi dobijate teški posao. Što se dogodilo nakon toga? - upitao ga je čovjek koji je sjedio kraj njega, bradati muškarac židovskog podrijetla.

- Pa… - mladić na fotelji se počeo znojati - počeo sam raditi taj posao i pomirio se s tim da je težak, ali kad sam vidio da drugi prolaze isto što i ja samo sam nastavio raditi

to što je bilo potrebno. Sve dok jednog dana nisam uočio nešto čudno kada sam izlazio iz tvornice. Naime, još prije sam primjećivao da neki ljudi rade manje naporan posao

od mene, tj. puno manji. Bilo ih je desetak i bili su na različitim krajevima tvornice, ali kao da se nisu poznavali. Niti su razgovarali, niti su se pozdravljali kada bi se susreli.

Međutim, kada bih izlazio iz tvornice vidio bih kako se baš ti isti koji imaju lakše poslove nalaze okupljeni na jednom mjestu, te se svi rukuju na čudan način i govore nešto

na meni nepoznatom jeziku. Nakon tog bi svi stavljali kapuljače na glavu i odlazili negdje. I nisam dugo obraćao pažnju na njih već sam se uputio kući tog dana. Ali, ta ista

scena se ponavljala svaki dan, tjedan dana za redom. Oni bi se nakon desetak minuta razgovora i rukovanja svi uputili prema obližnjoj šumi. Jednog dana sam ih odlučio

pratiti. Nakon nekog vremena hodanja za njima vidio sam kako dolaze do nekog starog hrama koji se nalazio u samom središtu šume. Ispred hrama su bila dva čuvara koji su

držali koplja. Svaki koji bi ušao u hram bi prije ulaska njima morao reći "slava Čihariju". Igrom slučaja majca koju sam taj dan nosio imala je kapuljaču. Stavio sam ju i stao iza

zadnjeg.

- Gospodine Ken, kako ste mogli stati iza samog sebe? - upitao je bradati, misleći da već sada uočava znakove ludila kod mladića.

- Hm… sada kad to spomenete i meni je čudno. Jer ja sam stao iza zadnjeg, a izgleda da sam ja bio zadnji, jer zadnji sam došao. - zaključi Ken.

- Da niste vi bili i ovi ostali koji su ulazili u hram? Jer i ovom ispred vas bi zadnji bili vi. I tako u nedogled. Samo prvi u redu bi opet morali biti vi što dovodi do zaključka da

bolujete od težeg oblika šizofrenije. - reče bradati - no ostavimo sad to, nastavite s pričom.

- I tako sam došao do ulaza, rekao slava Čihariju, te su stražari razmaknuli koplja koja su držali prekrižena preko vrata i pustili me unutra.

- Koliko sam tada shvatio,diljem svijeta postoji puno takvih hramova u kojima se okupljaju Čiharijevi sljedbenici gdje izvršavaju svoju tajnu svrhu koju sam želio doznati

pa sam pognuo glavu da me nitko ne bi prepoznao i ušao u jednu od prostorija gdje su razgovarala dva Čiharijeva sljedbenika pa sam im se približio da čujem njihov

razgovor.

- Ovih dana teško dolazimo do novih demona,neznam da li se isplati uopće više radit ovaj posao - rekao je prvi Čiharijev sljedbenik.

- Nemoj mi tu nešo komplicirat i filozofirat,demona i ostalih mračnih stvorova još uvijek ima jer da ih nema Čihario bi se vratio i preuzeo bi vlast - odgovorio je drugi sljedbenik.

- To je točno,ali već dugo nisam ubio nekog demona,nisam uzalud prolazio sve one treninge samo da bih ovdje stajao besposlen - potužio se prvi sljedbenik.

- Milkmane šuti,tvoja dosada mi ulazi pod kožu i dosađuje mi krv - rekao drugi sljedbenik.

- Krill,opet si pijan-rekao je Milkman tj. prvi sljedbenik - ali idemo sada,vrijeme je za obred žrtvovanja.

A zatim su ta dva sljebenika koji su se valjda zvali Milkman i Krill otišli u jednu novu prostoriju a ja sam ih sam se iza nekakvog kipa koji je predstavljao

nekog ratnika koji je držao veliki,božji mač.Na natpisu ispod kipa je pisalo: ''Posvećeno veliko ratniku i ubojici demona,Enku,jednom od Trojice Ratnika''.

Prostorija je bila ovalnog oblika a u sredini je bio nacrtan krug sa nekakvim su i ostali sljedbenici došli u tu prostoriju,a onda se začula užasna buka kao

da nekakav nezemaljski stvor urlič mi je gotovo stalo od straha a onda su u prostoriju u kavezu uveli najružnijeg stvora kojeg sam u životu vidio pa sam logički

pretpostavio da je to sljedbenika je otvorilo kavez pa su demona zavezanog lancima bacili u središte je u prostoriju ušao novi sljedbenik

koji se svojom odjećom razlikovao od ostalih a kojeg su oslovljavali sa imenom ''Majstor''.Taj ''Majstor'' je stao ispred kruga i nešto promrljao i u isti čas je krug planuo a

demon se zapalio i izgorio u užasnoj zelenoj tog groznog prizora sam se skoro onesvijetio pa sam brzo izašao iz te prostorije ali nisam znao da je sveto pravilo

da se ne izlazi tijekom obreda ž od sljedbenika je uočio moj manevar te je kao da ga kolju povikao - Imamo uljeza - i pokazao prstom na mene.

No oni nisu smjeli izlaziti iz te prostorije sve dok proces spaljivanja demona ne bi potpuno završio te sam iskoristio tu prednost i potrčao prema sebe sam čuo

bijesne psovke i mnogo koraka ali se nisam sam došao pred izlaz kad me jedan od sljedbenika uhvatio za hlač sam se i vidio kako vadi

neko oružje pa sam brzo strgnuo hlače i zaletio se na vrata koja su se na sreću otvorila pa sam polugol istrčao van i uletio u neki bodljikavi grm u kojem sam se sakrio.

Čiharijevi sljedbenici me nisu pronašli ali morao sam u grmu ostati jer je pala noć a ja sam mogao izlaziti vani samo po danskom sam de uputio kući,a

ljudi su me čudno gledali jer sam bio gologuz ali to nije bilo važno jer sam uspio sačuvati živu glavu pred tajanstvenim udruženjam Čiharijevih sljedbenika.

- Ne vjerujem vam, niti jednu riječ. Mislim da je cijela ova priča izmišljotina. - zaključi psihijatar.

- Pobogu, zašto svi uvijek misle da lažem? - bijesno će Ken, kojemu su oči još uvijek bile zatvorene.

- Ne vjerujem da je tako. No, osoba koja bi vama vjerovala morala bi biti luđa od vas. Što je nemoguće. - reče ovaj.

Ken u tom trenutku krišom otvori jedno oko i na ruci psihijatra ugleda prsten na kojem je bio znak. Isti znak kakav je vidio iznad oltara u hramu, gdje je jedan Čiharijev

sljedbenik držao govor. Tada je shvatio da ga psihijatar samo pokušava uvjeriti da je lud, da on nekome nebi otkrio postojanje tajne sekte. Shvatio je da mora brzo dijelovati

ako želi pobjeći.

- Kada izbrojim do 10 pucnut ću prstima. U tom trenutku ćete otvoriti oči. - rekao je psihijatar i počeo brojati. - jedan… dva… tri… četiri… pet… šest…

- Ali gospodine, moje oči su cijelo vrijeme širom otvorene. - reče Ken.

- Kako… - zbunjeno će psihijatar.

- Pa vaše su oči cijelo vrijeme zatvorene ne moje. - s smiješkom na licu će Ken.

- Što… - psihijatar se počeo preznojavati. Kada je shvatio da on ustvari leži na krevetu zatvorenih očiju - da, u pravu ste. Ali kako…

- Sedam… osam… devet… deset… - reče Ken i u tom trenu pucne prstima. Psihijatar je otvorio oči. - cijena ove terapije je 5000. Plaćanje unaprijed.

Psihijatar je sjeo, izvadio novčanik te isplatio Kena.

- Možete ići. - reče Ken, vidno zadovoljan. Psihijatar je napustio vlastiti ured, cijelo vrijeme se pitajući "što se kvragu događa".

Ken je stavio svežanj novčanica u džep i zaključio u sebi: "pa ovo je najlakši posao ikad, a najbolje se plaća. Najpoznatiji psihijatar je bio onaj Frojd, vidi se da je Židov,

kada je razvio posao za koji se ne treba ništa raditi a pare samo dolaze".


	26. Beskičmenjaci

Epizoda 20: Beskičmenjaci

Mladić Ken Parker, koji je nekada bio skoro pa normalan je već nekoliko godina živio u ustanovi za mentalno nestabilne osobe. Ljudi koji su tamo živjeli su se bavili raznim kreativnim aktivnostima među kojima je bilo i pisanje. Počeo je pisati i napisao roman koji je naslovio Tri Ratnika, roman o istinitim pustolovinama poznatih junaka. Tada su svi uvidjeli njegov talenet, izdali su taj roman i on je odmah postao hit, te je Ken Parker ubrzo postao najpoznatiji stanovnik te ustanove. Psihijatri su bili sretni jer im je donosio veliku zaradu, za koju bi rekli da se našla u budžetu bolnice a ustvari bi je trošili na sebe. To nije bilo ništa čudno, kada se uzme u obzir da su Židovi. Bili su pohlepni te su počeli tjerati Kena Parkera da napiše novu knjigu, no on ovaj put nije imao inspiracije. Napisao je novi roman, Tri Ratnika: New Age, koji je doživio krah te je prodan u svega desetak primjeraka. Parkerovi fanovi su shvatili da je razlog nestanka njegovog talenta to što su ga psihijatri kao nagradu za novac koji im je donio skinuli s terapije lijekovima. Ken Parker je sada pozvan na razgovor.

- Gospodine Parkeru, vi ste se prodali. - reče jedan psihijatar.

- Pa znam, ali u samo tucet primjeraka. - razočarano će Ken.

- Ma nisam na to mislio. Slava je uzela maha. Više niste ono što ste nekad bili. A ova bolnica ostaje bez prihoda, stoga ćete ju morati napustiti. - reče psihijatar.

- Što? - uzvikne Ken. Ustao je sa stolice i brzo istrčao van. Otrčao je u svoju sobu i zalupio vratima. Tamo je stao ispred zrcala, gledao u svoj odraz i počeo plakati. Tada je načinio radikalan potez. Iz ladice je izvadio marker i nacrtao slovo M na čelu. Počeo se luđački smješiti. I dalje je gledao svoj odraz i rekao:

- Slabiću, prestani plakati! - i tada svom snagom udario u zrcalo koje se razbilo u tisuću komada.

Psihijatri su to čuli i brzo dotrčali do Kenove sobe. On je počeo razbijati sve oko sebe. Sada je bio potpuno lud. Sve dok jedan od psihijatara koji su ga zbunjeno gledali nije progovorio:

- Ej, smiri se. Možda ipak nećeš morati napustiti ovu zajednicu. - reče jedan od psihijatara - ima još nade da ostaneš.

"Nisam znao da je mali ovako jak. Možda ćemo moći još para dobiti od njega. Za nekoliko dana se održava Tenkaichi Budokai, turnir borilačkih vještina gdje je nagrada dosta velika, novčana naravno. Ovaj ima šanse da pobjedi".

U jednom selu je živio tip po imenu Miladin. Bio je mesar po zanimanju, i pomalo sadistički nastrojen. Bio je dosta debeo, no ne tako puno. Njemu se s 16 godina dogodila strašna nesreća. Naime, jednog dana je jurio pile s sjekirom s namjerom da ga zakolje i od njega načini ukusnu juhu. Pile je bježalo po cijelom kvartu od njega, ali on je bio uporan. Pile je ušlo u neku zgradu i počelo trčati prema vrhu. Bilo je dosta brže od njega jer je on bio prilično debeo tako da je zaostajao za piletom, ali ipak nije odustajao. I tako je trčao za njim sve dok ono nije došla do vrha zgrade, i počelo trčati prema rubu. On je i dalje trčao za njim. Pile je odskočilo s ruba kao i Miladin. Međutim, Miladin je mislio da se nešto nalazi iza ruba, neki novi krov. Zaboravio je da pile može letjeti. Pao je s trinaestog kata dok se pile lagano spustilo služeći se krilima. Miladinova kičma je bila smrskana, u bolnici je dijagnoza doktora bila da će cijeli život ostati nepokretan. Bio je shrvan, nastavio je živjeti ali je uvijek bio loše volje. Godinu dana nakon nesretnog događaja on se u kolicima vozikao kvartom kada mu je nešto privuklo pozornost. Bila je to stolarska radnja u kojoj je stolar obrađivao drvo. Sjetio se da se kao mali igrao drvenim lutkama, čije je tijelo bilo pokretno skoro kao tijelo žive osobe. Dobio je ideju da bi mogao izraditi kičmu od drveta. To je rekao stolaru te se on bacio na posao. Sutra je Miladin došao po svoju novu kičmu koja je bila savršeno izrađena, po njegovim preciznim uputama. Kičmu je u rukama nosio kući. Kada je došao pozvao je svoje prijatelje mesare, da mu ju oni ugrade, jer kirurgija se nije puno razlikovala od mesarstva. Flomasterom su nacrtali crtu na njegovim leđima gdje treba rezati, i uspavali ga. Operacija je bila uspješno izvedena. Mogao je hodati, ne baš normalno jer su mu pokreti ipak bili ograničeni te se kretao poput robota. Počeo se privikavati na svoju novu kičmu i nastavio živjeti normalnim životom, radeći kao mesar. Sve dok nije čuo da u svijetu postoji drvo, koje se naziva Kostreševićevo drvo, koje je u isto vrijeme i elastično i čvrsto. Međutim bilo je rijetko, i naravno skupo. Tada se sjetio da se uskoro održava turnir borilačkih vještina, a pošto je bio dosta fizički jak odlučio je sudjelovati s nadom da će pobjediti i od nagrade dati na izradu novu kičmu.

- Dobar dan gledatelji, evo konačno je došao dan kada će se održati prva borba na ovom turniru. Kao što znate pravila su malo promjenjena, dozvoljeno je koristiti oružja, ali samo hladna. Također je dozvoljeno i ubiti protivnika. I da se zna, ja sam ovdje jedini žiri. - rekao je proćelavi voditelj govoreći na mikrofonu, koji se stajao na sredini terena, a na terenu su se također nalazili i mladić s slovom M na čelu i mesar.

- Čekajte malo, kaj je to žir? - upitao je Ken Parker zbunjeno.

- Nemam vremena za objašnjavanje sad, vrijeme je da borba počne. Dakle, s moje lijeve strane nalazi se Ken Parker, a s moje desne strane Miladin Cipurković. Krenite!

Ken i Miladin su bili smireni i gledali jedan u drugog, bili su smireni. I jedan i drugi su imali luđački osmijeh na licu. Samo su se gledali nekoliko trenutaka, sve dok Miladin nije zavukao ruku ispod svoje bijele mesarske kecelje na kojoj su se nalazile mrlje krvi. Ken je svoju ruku zavukao u džep. Kao da su se nalazili na divljem zapadu i čekali trenutak kada će oboje posegnuti za svojim oružjem. Gledali su se u oči bez da su treptali. U jednom trenutku i jedan i drugi su izvadili svoja oružja. Miladin je izvadio mesarsku sjekiru, dok je Ken izvadio duguljasti štap od bambusa. Na štapu se nalazila rupa, a unutra metalna igla. Ken je stavio štap u usta i počeo ciljati prema Miladinovom vratu. Miladin je digao sjekiru u zrak i počeo trčati prema Parkeru.

Welja seljak je također došao na turnir, ali ne da bi sudjelovao nego da bi u publici prodavao razne proizvode domaće proizvodnje. Sir, jaja, šunku i slično. To nije imao u planu već je išao u jedno selo dostaviti svoje proizvode kada je čuo da se na sredini njegovog puta održava turnir, te je shvatio da bi tamo mogao dosta zaraditi prodajom. Sa sobom je u kolicima imao kavez pun kokoši, ali ga nije mogao ostaviti nigdje jer se bojao krađe, pa je i kavez ostavio u publici. I tako se on derao "svježa jaja, samo za vas", i prolazio kroz redove ljudi koji su sjedili na tribinama. Kavez je ostao nečuvan, a neki klinac se tamo igrao i podigao drvenu oprugu koja je stajala na vratima. Dvadesetak kokoši se odjednom našlo među publikom, i počele su letjeti prema pozornici na kojoj se odvijala borba. Vidjele su da je Miladin u mesarkoj odori, a također ima i sjekiru. I na odori i sjekiri je bilo krvi, za koju su kokoši osjetile da je krv nekih njihovih rođaka. Znale su da se moraju osvetiti. Došle su do terena, Miladin je baš trčao prema Kenu kada su odjednom sve skočile na njega i oborile ga. Počele su ga grickati. Miladin ih je odbacio, te ustao i počeo ih masakrirati, jednoj po jednoj bi padala glava. Ken Parker je ovu situaciju odlučio iskoristiti te je naciljao svojim štapom Miladina i puhnuo. Iglična meta je bio vrat od Miladina. Ali ipak nije uspio pogoditi te je brzo ugurao drugu iglu, znao je da mora brzo djelovati jer je Miladin poklao već desetak kokoši. Druga igla je pogodila svoju metu, Miladinov vrat. Ali ipak nije došla do središta već je samo probila nešto sala. Miladin je izvadio iglu, i bacio na pod, te nastavio klati kokoši kao da se ništa nije dogodilo, iako je sada na vratu imao rupu iz koje je išla krv. Ken je počeo stavljati sljedeću iglu u štap, znao je da sada mora gađati Miladina u usta jer samo na tom mjestu nema tu debelu kožu i salo. Stavio je iglu i spremao se da puhne, no odjednom je štap bacio daleko od sebe i rekao:

- Kvragu, rekli su da se smiju koristiti samo hladna oružja. A nakon što sam ispalio dvije igle štap se ugrijao te sam ga se morao riješiti da me nebi diskvalificirali.

Mesar je u tom trenu zaklao i posljednju kokoš. Bio je sav prekriven krvlju, a njihov teren pun kokoši kojima su glave bile odvojene od tijela. Ken Parker više nije imao nikakvo oružje, dok se ovaj opet spremao nasrnuti na njega svojom krvavom sjekirom. Ken Parker je razmišljao i gledao u sjekiru. Tada se sjetio i pomislio "pa da. To je to. Svi su mi se smijali, no sada će vidjeti da se isplatilo što sam uzgajao razne kukce koje sam pronalazio u dvorištu bolnice". Tada je iz džepa izvadio malu kutiju šibica na kojoj je pisalo "crvi", ali ju je odmah vratio u džep i počeo dalje kopati po njemu. Izvadio je drugu kutiju. "Evo ga, ovo je ta!" uzviknuo je uzbuđeno. Miladin je trčao prema njemu i zamahnuo sjekirom. Ken se samo nasmijao, otvorio kutiju i bacio ju prema njegovoj sjekiri. Ovaj se na to nije obazirao već je došao skroz blizu Kena i zamahnuo. Trebao je to biti završni potez no oštrica sjekire je pala na pod a drške nije bilo.

- Kvragu? Što se dogodilo? - zbunjeno je upitao Miladin i počeo se povlačiti.

- Termiti sinko, termiti. - smješeći se reče Ken.

- Misliš da mi treba neka glupa sjekira da bih te ubio. Pa golim rukama ću ti smrskati glavu. - reče mesar i opet poče trčati prema Kenu. Bio mu je već blizu kada se odjednom poskliznuo na lokvu kokošje krvi i pao na leđa. Termiti su bili još gladni iako su pojeli dršku sjekire, a osjetili su da ima još negdje drveta u blizini. Debeli je ležao u njihovoj blizini i tada su shvatili da se drvo koje osjećaju nalazi u njemu, a da moglu lako ući kroz rupu na njegovom vratu, iz koje je još uvijek curila krv. Miladin nije mogao brzo ustati jer je ipak imao drvenu kičmu, ali je sjeo i počeo ustajati kada se odjednom samo srušio. Njegova kičma je bila pojedena. Ni Ken nije shvaćao što se događa, a sudac je počeo brojati.

- Devet, deset. Pobjednik je Ken Parker! - uzviknuo je sudac, došao do njega i rukovao se s njim. – stvarno ste bili odlični, niste se ni pomaknuli a pobjedili ste.

- Čekaj, jel to tvoj neki "Tri ratnika" kompliment ili pravi kompliment? - upita ga Ken.

- What the fuck? - zbunjeno će sudac.

Welja je prodao sve proizvode i sav sretan krenuo prema kavezu, da uzme kokoši i ode kući. Brojao je novac i zadovoljno ga stavio u džep. No kada je došao do kaveza i vidio da je prazan doživio je šok. Glavu je polako okrenuo prema terenu jer je vidio da kokošja pera koja su se nalazila na podu vode prema tamo. Tek je sada vidio što se dogodilo. Bio je to kokošji masakar.


	27. Tamburica smrti

Epizoda 21: Tamburica smrti

- Dobar dan gledatelji,evo nakon spektakularne prve borbe slijedi i druga još bolja,napetija i prepuna adrenalina - vikao je voditelj dok su na terenu stajali

Blitz i Scatman.

- S moje desne strane nalazi se trostruki prvak u sviranju električne tamburice veliki Scatman koji u slobodno vrijeme Gaari (TSP-u) jebe majku,a s moje lijeve strane nalazi se

malo poznati borac po imenu je to,krenite!

- Kako ti se zove najbolji prijatelj? - upita odjednom Blitz Scatmana.

- Ilija... zašto pitaš?

- Ma bezveze.

- Kvragu, sad sam se sjetio da mi je jučer netragom nestala kreditna kartica a pin mi glasi po imenu najboljeg prijatelja - ljutito reče scatman.

Prestali su sa razgovorom i pripremili se na borbu.

Blitz je stajao neodlučno,a Scatman je odlučio odmah reagirati pa se zatrčao prema je dočekao njegov udarac i blokirao ga uzvrativši protuudarcem kojim

je odbacio je Blitz krenuo u napad i udario Scatmana nogom u je ispljunio krv i pao na pod,ali odmah se podignuo i zauzeo karate stav laicima

poznat kako karate stav se na to nije obazirao i skočio je na Scatmana i napao ga kružnim udarcem se izmaknuo i udario Blitza u trbuh

karate udarcom koji je laicima poznat kao karate udarac je scatmanov udarac odbacio desetak metara nije gubio vrijeme i odmah je

nastavio udarati Blitza u tijelo,ali to kao da nije imalo uč tada udari šakom Scatmana u glavu i odbaci ga od sebe.

- Kako,zašto moji udarci nemaju učinka - čudio se Scatman.

- Zato što nosim moćni oklop - objasni Blitz.

Scatman ne reče ništa nego odjednom izvuče tamburicu bugariju i počne svirati.Užasan zvuk ispuni zrak i svi gledatelji počnu vrištati,a Blitz se skoro onesvijesti.

I pobjeda bi bila Scatmanova da u tom trenutku Welja seljak koji je baš tu prodavao svoje proizvode nije uzviknuo - Krumpiri,svježi krumpiri.

Kad je to čuo Scatman se ljutito okrenuo i povikao - Nije Krumpir je KrOmpir jebem vas glupe!

Blitz je to iskoristio i napao Scatmana udarivši ga u donji dio leđ je pokošen pao na pod dok mu je Blitz uzimao tamburicu bugariju.

- Znači,ipak je krumpir - upita Scatman.

- Da,krumpir - odgovori Blitz i onda udari Scatmana u glavu tamburicom bugarijom i pošalje ga u zemlju snova.

Sudac je odbrojao do deset i zatim povikao - Pobjeda je Blitzova,čestitam ti,to je bila odlična borba.


	28. Slomljena jaja

**Epizoda 22: Slomljena jaja**

- Kvragu, kako ću nadoknaditi gubitak kokoši. - pitao se Welja dok je šetao gradom - pa bankrotirat ću zbog ovog. Tad bih sigurno morao ići na Razijelovu burzu, što je ravno mazohizmu.

I tako je šetao sve dok nije vidio netko komešanje u obližnjem restoranu. Netko se unutra svađao te je odlučio vidjeti što se događa. Ušao je unutra a tamo je bio neki čovjek čije je lice bilo potpuno bijelo, premazano nekim bijelim bojama, a ispod boje se slabo vidjelo da je ustvari arapin. Derao se na sav glas:

- Dajte mi nešto za jelo ili ću vas sve pobiti!

Welja pomisli "ovaj mi je odnekud poznat, ali nikako se nemogu sjetiti odakle…". Gledao je dalje tog čovjeka pokušavajući se sjetiti, te se uskoro približio stolu. Bijeli arapin se i dalje svađao s konobarom, ovaj ga je pokušavao smiriti jer mu je već pola gostiju otišlo zbog buke. Tada se arapin obratio Welji.

- Ej ti, jel imaš 5 zlatnika za posudit?

- Nemam, a i da imam odakle mi? - Welju je zbunilo vlastito pitanje, no arapina nije jer njegov saudijski mozak nebi to mogao shvatiti ni kad bi pokušao.

- U kurac. Za 2-3 sata imam meč s onim vegetarijancem, a gladan sam kao ne znam šta. - rekao je afrikanac i ustao s stola te se uputio prema izlazu.

- Pa da. On je jedan od onih koji su se kvalificirali. Vidio sam ga na turniru. - sinulo je Welji - imam plan.

Rekao je te počeo trčati za arapinom.

- Gospodine stanite. - pružio mu je ruku i rukovali su se - moje ime je Welja. Imam za vas ponudu koju ćete moći odbiti ali nećete.

- Ja sam Kevin Kefati. No svi me zovu TSP, što je skraćeno od The Saudian Prince. - reče TSP - ja sam arapin, no ne ponosim se što sam to pa si zato mažem lice bijelim bojama poput nekih afričkih plemena, ipak su mi oni srodnici.

- Hm, a kako to da znate jezik bijelaca. - zbunjeno će Welja, i tek sada vidje zašto se TSP tijekom cijelog vremena okretao. U ruci je držao riječnik u koji bi pogledao svaki put kad bi trebao nešto reći i kad bi mu Welja nešto rekao. "Arapsko-bijelački, bijelačko-arapski", pisalo je na njemu - dobro, pustimo sad to. Ja sam poljoprivrednik tj. seljak i odlučio sam vas častiti domaćom hranom, i to besplatno.

- Tako treba. Jedan moj prijatelj reper, Šu Pak se zove je za mene jednom rekao "Kevin Kefati - uvijek jede a nikad ne plati" - veselo će TSP.

Welja i TSP su se uputili prema Weljinoj drvenoj prikolici. Za nju je bio vezan konj koji je spavao. Ušli su unutra, TSP se raskomotio i sjeo a Welja je zapalio vatru i na nju stavio tavu s jajima. TSP je izvadio drvenu žlicu iz džepa, ali prije toga je skinuo sav dinamit sa sebe, koji je uvijek nosio ispod majce, jer su ga u obitelji učili da kao pravi arapin uvijek mora biti spreman da se raznese. Jaja na oko su bila gotova te mu ih je Welja servirao i rekao "ovo su najbolja jaja koja imam". TSP je počeo halapljivo jesti. Nakon nekoliko minuta sve je pojeo i počeo povraćati.

- Kakva su ovo jaja? Gora jaja u životu nisam jeo. Ako su ti ovo najbolja jaja kakva li su tek najgora - progovori jedva jer mu usta bijaše puna rigotine. Ubrzo se srušio na pod i spavao kao da je kod kuće, tj. kao da spava na na gomili eksploziva.

- Haha, ako nisi čuo mnogi ljudi govore "tko se Weljinih jaja najede ima da najebe". - rekao je Welja i uputio se prema drugom kraju prikolice. Tamo je izvadio nekakvu kantu - evo je, kanta s krečom. Krečom ću sada namaziti lice tako da misle da sam ja ovaj arapin, te ću sudjelovati u turniru. Nagrada će sigurno biti moja.

Welja je izašao iz prikolice i uputio se prema stadionu, jer je njegov meč počinjao za sat vremena. U blizini stadiona mu je prišao neki novinar koji je mislio da je Welja TSP, prislonio mu diktafon uz usta, pitao "što mislite o vašem prvom protivniku, Vegeti?" i stisnuo crveni gumb na kojem je pisalo "record".

- Vegeta je teška pederčina. - rekao je Welja i nastavio hodati prema stadionu.

Taj novinar je otišao u svoj automobil, sjeo za laptop i počeo pisati članak o tome što je koji sudionik rekao o kome što je trebalo izaći u sutrašnjim novinama. Pustio si je neku tehno glazbu da bi se opustio, a nakon toga pustio kazetu s diktafona i počeo zapisivati što je tko rekao. Međutim, kada je došao do Welje primjetio je kako se glazba koju upravo sluša jako dobro slaže s njegovom izjavom. Tehno bitovi kao da su se spajali s Weljinim riječima stvarajući zvukove koje nebi mogli ni proizvesti anđeli svirajući na harfama. Novinar je odlučio napraviti mix, što je ubrzo i napravio, preko svoga računala. Pjesma je bila toliko dobra da je odlučio otići do obližnje radio stanice, gdje su je odmah pustili. Bio je to hit, te su novinaru uskoro ponudili da objave CD s tom pjesmom, i to za dobre pare. Zbog te pjesme novinar više nikad u životu nije morao raditi.

Alen Tomić, mladić s velikim ambicijama živio je s roditeljima u nekom selu. Jednom je vidio neki poster na kojemu je bio tip koji vozi skejt, te je odlučio da mora to imati. No, njegovi roditelji nisu imali para da mu to priušte. Bio je očajan, ali prolazio je pokraj neke trgovine, a ispred nje su bila dva dječja bicikla. I na jednom i drugom su se nalazili pomoćni kotači te ih je on vješto odšarafio i počeo trčati. Kada je došao doma uzeo je nekakvu dasku i na njih stavio te kotače i počeo po cijele dane voziti svoju tvorevinu. Prolazile su godine a on je postao pravi profesionalac, no živio je na selu tako da nitko nije uvidio njegov talent, a ni on nije znao da se na tome može zaraditi u svijetu. Jednog dana je čuo kako je proizvedena nova vrsta skejtborda, koja se naziva hoverboard. Ona nema kotače te se na njoj leti, ali se trikovi rade na sličnom principu. Vidio je da njegova daska nije ništa u usporedbi s ovim, a znao je da to neće moći sam napraviti kao što je svoj skejt. Bio je stotinjak puta skuplji od običnog, a kako nije imao para ni za obični znao je da nema nikakve šanse da nabavi novac za ovaj. Sve dok nije čuo za turnir, Budokai Tenkaichi, i odlučio da će tamo pokušati borbom doći do glavne nagrade. No, nije imao pojma o borilačkim vještinama. Ali, čuo je da u blizini njegovog otoka na malom otoku živi Master Roshi, starac koji je jedan od najvećih stručnjaka za borbu. Otišao je do njega no ovaj ga je odbio i rekao da više ne prima studente. Vegeta je bio očajan i uputio se kući. Kad se odjednom sjetio da je Master Roshi lud za ženama, i da bi vjerojatno trenirao neku ženu, samo da bi je mogao gledati u "vrućim" pozama. Tada je izvadio nož iz džepa i počeo si depilirati noge. Neku ženu je zamolio da mu posudi ruž za usne, te se našminkao i malo uredio svoju predivnu dugu kosu. Izgledao je baš poput žene. Master Roshi je skoro doživio šok kada je vidio kako će dobru ženu trenirati. Odmah je pristao. I tako ga je trenirao, i nije mu radio nikakve perverzarije, možda bi ga samo tu i tamo zašlatao. Nakon tri mjeseca trening je bio gotov.

- Alena, stvarno si dosta ojačala. I po nečemu me podsjećaš na jednog Vegetu kojeg sam poznavao jednom davno, ali ne znam po čemu. On je peder, a ti si žensko, tako da mi stvarno nije jasno što je kod vas slično. - rekao je Roshi.

"Kvragu, valjda nije skužio da sam i ja peder te da mi je to ta sličnost s tim Vegetanom" - uplašeno će u sebi Alen. Na Alenovu sreću nije, te se on uputio prema Budokaiu. Kada je došao tamo prijavio se pod imenom Vegeta, jer ga je bilo strah da Master Roshi ne sazna, u novinama ili vijestima, da je jedan sudionik tip po imenu Alen Tomić. A pošto je rekao da ga podsjeća na Vegetu to što je odabrao ime Vegeta nebi ga čudilo, ionako je to više žensko ime nego muško.

Sudac je rekao da borba može početi. Welja je odlučio poduzeti prvi potez i iz džepa izvadio nož.

- Kvragu! Nisam znao da su ove godine oružja dozvoljena. Onaj stari perverznjak mi to nije rekao. Ako sad baci nož na mene nema šanse da ga izbjegnem. - Vegeta je rekao i počeo se preznojavati.

No, Welja nije bacao nož već je iz drugog džepa izvadio komad špeka i počeo ga rezati na tanke šnite.

- What the fuck? - zbunjeno će Vegeta.

Welja je jednu šnitu strpao u svoja usta a drugu bacio prema Vegeti. Vegeta to nije stigao izbjeći te mu se šnita našla preko očiju. Tada se Welja zatrčao prema njemu te ga udario u trbuh. Vegeta je pao na koljena i počeo kašljucati. Welja je iz džepa izvadio nekoliko čvaraka i počeo ga gađati u glavu. Vegeta se uhvatio za glavu i počeo vikati:

- Ti seljačino, kako se usuđuješ mastiti moju divnu kosu?

Welja tada iz džepa izvadi svoj najbolji adut. Svoja svugdje cjenjena jaja. Te se spremao baciti jedno na Vegetu kada je on ustao i rekao:

- E nećeš. Još mi samo jaje na kosi fali. - te se zatrčao i udario Welju šakom u bradu tako da je ovaj odletio na tribine. Bio je to nokaut i Vegetina pobjeda.

Welja je počeo plakati i kroz suze rekao:

- Nemože biti gore od ovog. Ostao sam bez šanse da osvojim nagradu.

No nije plakao zbog toga, nego zato što su mu se pri padu slomila jaja koja je držao po džepovima, a koja je sutradan trebao prodati na placu.


	29. Dani kaosa

**Dani kaosa**

Bijaše to 115 godine prije R.E. (Razijelove ere) i Blitzovog rođše to u doba dok su svijetom još slobodno lutali demoni i živi kosturi i mnoga druga čudovišta.

Nebrojni ratovi koji su svijet doveli na rub uništenja nisu prestajali.U to vrijeme u malom selu Hoaka pokraj šume Torokoa živio je dječak po imenu Dino.Živio je

mirnim,tipičnim životom sve dok jedna horda živih kostura predvođena velikim demonom Razijelom nije spalila selo poubijavši većinu je bio jedan

od rijetkih preživjelih i bio je odveden u sa ostalim preživjelim stanovnicima Hoaka sela bio je zatvoren u jednoj od mnogobrojnih tamnica u

Necronomiconu,velikoj tvrđavi demona Čiharija koja se nalazila u Crnim je glavni Čiharijev znanstvenik bio Dr. Xarner jedan od predaka puno

poznatijeg Dr. je na svim zarobljenicima izvodio razne eksperimente,ali problem je bio što ni jedan od testiranih zarobljenika nije uspio prež bi umrli

ubrzo nakon groznih eksperimenata što ih je Dr. Xarner izvodio,svi osim zarobljenik koji je preživio eksperimente Dr. Xarnera je bio dječak Dino.

Dr. Xarner oduševljen tim uspjehom nastavio je provoditi eksperimente sa Dinom i u njega ugradio gene demona Chaosa kojeg je puno godina prije toga

Čihario izdao i je i preživio,ali je potpuno izgubio kontrolu nad svojim tijelom i pretvorio se u zlog krilatog demona,a Dr. Xarner nije htio izgubiti svog pokusnog

kunića te je u njega ugradio Promateriju,jednu od legendarnih oblika je tako uspio vratiti kontrolu nad svojim tijelom,ali je i dobio nevjerovatnu moć.

Nekoliko godina nakon toga,kada je dovoljno ojačao Dino se pretvorio u ChAoSa i razbivši svoje okove i zid tamnice uspio je pobjeć slobodan pokušao se

vratiti u Hoaka selo otkrivši da tamo više nitko ne žžan i nesretan odlučio je započeti putovati svijetom da vidi što mu je sudbina dana putujući

prema gradu Haryashi došao je do velike šume i odlučio tu prenoć kad se probudio hodajući kroz šumu došao je na jednu livadu i tamo ugledao kako tri ratnika

spavaju pokraj male vatrice koja se skoro potpuno im se približio jedan od ratnika koji je imao čudnu tamno plavu kapuljaču koja mu je zamračila lice sve do nosa

je ustao.

- Tko si ti? - upitao ga je nepoznati ratnik.

- Ja sam Dino,ali možete me zvati ChAoS - odgovori Dino.

Tada se probudio i drugi je crnu kosu i čudno oblikovani crni oklop koji se sjajio na suncu.

- Kako si ovdje završio,dobro,ovo je uobičajeno mjesto,no,kako si tako ratnički opremljen? - drugi ratnik je bio zbunjen svojim pitanjem no također znatiželjan.

- To bi ja mogao pitati vas - odgovori ChAoS.

- Hm...dobro...mi smo tim ratnika koji ima samo jedan cilj - odgovori prvi ratnik.

- A to je? - upita ChAoS.

- Ubiti Razijela jer nam je ubio očeve - odgovori treći ratnik koji se upravo probudio.

- I ja želim ubiti Razijela - reče ChAoS - jer je uništio moje selo.

- Super,sad smo tim - odgovori prvi ratnik.

- Ja sam Mogdaj - reče treći ratnik - a ovo su Enk i Alakin.

- A gdje putujete - upita ih ChAoS.

- U veliki grad Haryashu - odgovori brz Enk.

- Vrlo dobro,i ja tamo idem - reče ChAoS pa se zajedno uputiše prema Haryashi.

Hodali su polako sve više i viš su š nekog vremena su stigli do kraja šume.A tamo ih je čekala Razijelova

legendarna vojska ratnika koji nemaju časti i samo služe za novac.

- Napokon malo borbe,život mi je već postao dosadan - Enk je rekao kroz zube.

Svi su pripremili svoja oružja dok je Enk izvadio božji mač na kojem su drevna slova blistala.

- Krenimo u akciju! - Enk se zaderao i svi su se zaletjeli na Razijelovu vojsku.

Enk ih je sjekao poput maslaca sa svojim božjim mač ratnici su padali kao pokoš ih je rezao svojim oštrim štitovima,a Alakin ih je ubijao

šurikenima i oštrim bumerangom dok ih je ChAoS razbijao š su svi ratnici Razijelove legendarne vojske bili mrtvi.

- Heh,ovo je bilo lalo - reče Mogdaj,ali tada se počne događati nešto č se počeo pretvarati u zlog krilatog demona.

- Što se događa - upita zbunjeno Enk.

- Ne mogu se kontrolirati - uspije reći ChAoS i onda se potpuno transformira u demona.

- On je demon - protisne Alakin dok je slušao vibracije - moramo ga zaustaviti.

ChAoS tada u svom demonskom obliku rikne poput lava i poleti u zrak gađajući trojicu ratnika demonskim se zatrčao prema ChAoSu i onda skočio u zrak

da ga dohvati svojim oštrim štitovima,ali ChAoS se samo zlobno nasmijao i udario Mogdaja u je odletio u drvo i slomio je krenuo prema njemu,

maknuo drvo i počeo žestoko udarati je zavijao i previjao se od je ChAoS podigao ruke u zrak kako bi dokrajčio Mogdaja,ali ga je

u tom trenutku pogodilo deset Alakinovih š se zaderao i okrenuo,vidio Alakina i zaletio se na je odskočio na drvo,odbio se od njega i

u glavu udario ChAoSa koji se zamalo sruš je ošamućen.

Enk je zgrabio priliku i napao mačem je je Enk došao on ga je htio udariti svojim rukama, no Enk je skočio i zasjekao ga mač

je kriknuo i odbacio Enka pogodivši ga je onesviješten pao na je bio smiren,kao da ne zna što se događ je

je poletio prema Alakinu,ali Alakin je blokirao njegov napad bacio nekoliko šurikena prema ChAoSu koji ih nije uspio izbjeć je ljutito ispalio demonski blast

prema Alakinu ali on ga je izbjegao i u sljedećem trenutku ChAoSa pogodio oštrim je pao kao pokošen dok mu je crna krv tekla iz rane.

U taj čas transformacija je prestala i ChAoS se opet pretvorio u čovjeka.

- Kako? - upitao je ChAoS dok je život istjecao iz njega.

- Da...slijep sam...zato sam izbjegao tvoj blast - objasni Alakin i pogleda ChAoSa koji je bio očigledno mrtav.

Nakon toga je Alakin pomogao Enku i Mogdaju da previju svoje su se oporavili krenuli se prema gradu Haryashi.

- Dečki,krenimo - reče Enk - idemo kod mog dede i zapamtite,on ima veliku penziju.

Otišli su i ostavili poljanu prekrivenu leševima Razijelovih mrtvih netko je tamo ipak ostao ž nije umro iako se tako č demonska moć ga

je zaštitila i ne samo to,omogućila mu je i besmrtnost.


	30. Kocka je bačena

Epizoda 23: Kocka je bačena

...49. godine prije Krista, 23 godine nakon Majina, na rijeci Rubikon s svojom vojskom sjedi veliki vojskovođa Gaj Julije Cezar, u rukama ima kocku kvadratnog oblika.

Počinje ju bacati i kaže svojim sljedbenicima "ako dobijem brojeve 2, 4 ili 6 prelazimo ovu rijeku. Ako dobijem brojeve 1, 3 i 5 vraćamo se natrag svojim bjednim životima i

dosadi koja će nam kroz kožu ulaziti u krv". Vojnici širom otvorenih očiju gledaju u cezarove veličanstvene ruke. Ruka se diže i spušta i kocka pada na zemlju te se počinje

okretati. U tom trenu jedan vojnik koji je cijelo vrijeme spavao skače za njom, uzima je i daje Cezaru uz riječi "gospodine, ovo vam je ispalo". Svi vojnici se počinju derati i

naređuju toj osobi da se udalji s tog mjesta. Osoba se polako povlači i odlazi iza jednog drveta. Iz džepa vadi detonator i pritišće crveni gumb koji se na njemu nalazi. Kocka u

Cezarovim rukama eksplodira i raznese mu pola tijela. Cezar pada uz posljednje riječi "kocka je bačena… ali… zar i ti sine Majine?"...

Izvadak iz ''Enciklopedije Majinistike''

G.J. je polako šetao prema restoranu gdje je namjeravao doručkovati.Ušavši u restoran G.J. sjedne za jedan stol dok ga je konobar posluživao.

- Dobar dan gospodine Gohan,što želite za ručak - upita konobar.

- Znaš da me ne zoveš tako,zovi me G.J. to mi ljepše zvuči - reče G.J. sa zadovoljstvom.

- Kako god ti kažeš,no pojedi sve što ti je na tanjuru, razumiješ? -reče konobar .

G.J. je počeo jesti kad su se odjednom otvorila vrata.U restoran je ljutito ušao TSP još uvijek bijesan što ga je Welja prevario.

- Samo da nađem onog seljaka,u kreču ću ga ugušit - vikao je TSP.

G.J. polako ustane i pogleda TSP-a odmjeravajući ga od glave do pete.

- Piše se Kenneth ali čita se Ken - reče G.J. iako nije imao pojma zašto to govori.

TSP sada prestane vikat i zagleda se u G.J.-a.

- 100% se pitaš zašto sam to rekao - nastavi G.J. samouvjereno.

- Je li to nekakav vic - upita TSP ne shvaćajući ništa.

- Ne kužim,zašto neki ljudi pišu viceve,to je malo glupo,samo daš ovakve viceve ili ovakve viceve možda ovakve.

Tu si pročaćkate i vidite sve viceve,to je jednostavno - odgovori G.J.

TSP je pogledao u riječnik i shvatio da ne kuži što mu G.J. čno je zaključio da G.J. koristi neki njemu nepoznat jezik pa je odustavši odlučio otići iz restorana.

No prije nego što je izašao G.J. ga je uhvatio za ruku i rekao - Nemoj se osvećivati tom seljaku jer znaš kako kažu,tko pod drugim rupu kopa sam u nju pada.

- BTW tu rupu nisam radio ja...pederu jedan,nadam se da ćeš prdnut na rosu side - reče TSP i nestane.

Za to vrijeme ChAoS je hodao prema središnjem terenu na kojem se trebala održati borba između njega i G. je još sat vremena slobodnog vremena pa je

otišao u jedan kafić da bi popio neko pić je za jedan stol i vidio da se na TeVeu upravo prikazuje neka serija po imenu ''Truth Cryme: Noo York Citie''.

Serija je upravo završila,a ChAoS je zapazio da je autor serije neki tip po imenu MASTER KEN - FOR DA serija,pomisli ChAoS iako nije uspio pogledati

ni jednu je nastavio ispijati svoje piće,a na TeVeu je počeo neki je brzo prolazilo i ChAoS se upravo spremao otići kad je začuo

zanimljiv razgovor.

- Glupi anime,zašto tako rastežu ove epizode,to je dosadno - vikao je neki tip.

- Zato je meni manga bolja - govorio je drugi tip.

- Nebi trebali jedan kratki chapter tako vući, treba uzeti dva tri pa staviti u jednu epizodu, treba se žrtvovat za anime.A ne jedan chapter pa tako

rastegnuti jedan dugi,nego jedan smeć to je kao da posereš zlato ili veliko govno - rekao je prvi tip.

ChAoSa razgovor nije dojmio pa je otišao da ne zakasni na ni znao tko mu je protivnik,ali to nije bilo ni važno,nitko ga nije mogao pobijediti.

- Dobar dan gledatelji,evo nam još jedne veličanstvene borbe - vikao je voditelj dok su na terenu stajali ChAoS i G.J.

- S moje desne strane nalazi se anonimni ChAoS,a s moje lijeve strane Gohan Junior - reče voditelj.

- Znaš da me ne zoveš tako,zovi me G.J. to mi ljepše zvuči - reče G.J. mršteći se.

- Okej,pravila znate,krenite! - poviče voditelj i borba započne.

G.J. je napao se prema ChAoSu i napao ga cirkularnim se izmaknuo i napao G.J.-a šakom.G.J.

je skočio u zrak i prebacio se preko ChAoSa i povukao ga za majicu bacajući ga u se odmah podigao i napao G.J.-a serijom udaraca.G.J. ih je pokušao

blokirati što je bolje mogao,ali onda se jedan ChAoSov udarac probio kroz njegovu obranu udarivši ga u glavu no G.J se odmah snašao i uzvratio protuudarcem

kojeg je ChAoS lako zaustavio.

Jak je,pomisli G.J pa odluči napraviti radikalan se G.J. počeo se se odjednom pretvorio u Super Saiyana.

ChAoSu nije bilo ništa jasno sve do trenutka kada ga je G.J. je ChAoSa u tijelo i zakucao ga u ispljune krv i skoči da bi izbjegao novi

napad G.J.-a ali ne uspije.G.J. je bio je ChAoSa i bacio ga na je napravio na terenu mali krater,ali se odmah sabrao,znao je što

mora učiniti.G.J. se upravo spremao za novi napad kad se ChAoS odjednom počeo pretvarati u krilatog demona.G.J. je na trenutak zastao i to je bilo dovoljno

da ChAoS pronađe rupu u njegovoj demon ga je zahvatio rukom po tijelu ostavljajući duboki rez na G.J.-evim je odmah počela teći,a G.J. je

odletio u nije gubio vrijeme i počeo je blastovima gađat G.J-a koji ih nije uspio izbjeći.G.J. je primao udarce i obilno krvario i zato je da bi pobijedio

odlučio iskoristiti svoju zadnju šansu.

G.J. je se je prestao i počeo se č se zemlja počela tresti i komadi zemlje su se počele podizati.

Ogromna svjetlost je prošla sve i odjednom se vidio G.J. sa bijelim očima i snažnom žutom je Super Saiyan dva.

Poput munje se zaletio prema ChAoSu i počeo ga tuč nije bio dovoljno snažan da bi se obranio i G.J. ga je ubrzo prikucao za se pokušao podignuti

ali osjetio je da su mu sve kosti slomljene.G.J. je poletio u zrak i rukom naciljao ChAoSa.

- Sad ili nikad,kocka je bačena - reče G.J. i razornim blastom pogodi ChAoSa.

Kad se prašina slegla voditelj je uzviknuo da je G.J. pobjednik dok je slomljeni ChAoS,ponovno u ljudskom obličju razmiššto nije bilo u redu,a on je znao i što.

Umjesto da se osjećao kao pobjednik,on se osjećao kao da je upravo posrao zlato ili veliko govno...


	31. Dobar, Loš, Majin

**Epizoda 24: Dobar, Loš, Majin**

Grom je udario,svijetlost je osvijetlila malenu prozor sobe se moglo vidjeti da je vani prilično olujno je udario,svijetlost je ponovno osvijetlila

časak se mogao vidjeti krevet i mladić koji je ležao na je udario i svijetlost je ponovno osvijetlila ć koji je spavao na krevetu

je polako ustao i se vidjeti da na čelu ima veliko crno slovo ''M'' što je odavalo njegov je to naravno Ken je jako kasno ali Ken Parker

nije mogao spavati.U njegovoj sobi je bilo kipuććina ga je ubijala,iako je imao samo gać polako,kao u slow motionu,sjeo je na krevet i dohvatio knjigu

koja je stajala na obližnjem knjizi je velikim crvenim slovima pisalo ''Tri ratnika''.Počeo je mahati sa knjigom da bi se rashladio ali to mu nije pomoglo.I dalje

je bio u je polako prestala i Ken je radosno prišao prozoru da ga otvori,no čim je to napravio u sobu je uletio roj je vrisnuo i počeo bježati po sobi.

U jednom trenutku su ga komarci stjerali u najdalji kut se bespomoćno ogledavao po sobi i odlučio učiniti radikalan čnim korakom se zatrčao prema

prozoru i naglavačke kroz njega izletio,a dvorište mu je pohitalo usuret.

Blitz se probudio rano ujutro tog dana kako bi se što bolje pripremio za svoju sljedeću što je doručkovao,navukao je svoj oklop i krenuo prema glavnom terenu.

Dok je hodao izvadio je nečiji MP3 koji je našao u svojo sobi,stavio slušalice u uši i pustio glazbu.

Neko vrijeme je slušao tu pjesmu,a onda reče - U životu nisam čuo bolju pjesmu - dok mu je u ušima odzvanjao Perunov zov.

Ken Parker je polako otvorio oči shvativši da je žš je bio u šoku od posljedica pada ali nije imao težih se podigao,kad mu je odjednom prišao neki gospodin.

- Ti nisi ni čitao po zidovima, zar ne? Budalo, pao si u govna - gospodin se nasmiješio i odmah zatim otišao.

Kenu ništa nije bilo jasno,ali odjednom mu se oči raširiše u nijemom už smrad mu je otkrio kako je preživio je potpuno prekriven izmetom u koji je pao

i koji mu je ublažio se vratio u svoju sobu i odmah se okupao kako bi se riješio sada je imao ozbiljan ća mu je bila zagovnana i nije ju više

mogao obuć je prišao ormaru i otvorio ga.U njemu je bio nekoliko vrsta kaputa i jedna se dvoumio oko toga što da obuće,a onda je odluč je

crnu haljinu sa crvenim oblacima i obukao šao je vani i krenuo prema boriliš je težak korak dok je koračao kroz je sagnut,potuč je došao

do borilišta shvatio je da su njega i njegovog protivnika Blitza okružili novinari.

- Ken Parker! - vikao je jedan od njih - koji vam je najdraži crtić?

- DBZ,To je fakat cool crtani sa cool grafikom i cool prič je to najbolji čeo sam ga gledat od djetinjstva znači od 6 godine,to su bila š ga gledam,

negdje ga skinem,koju zakaj su prestali sa produkcijom ili nešto s tom serijom - reče Ken.

- Koji vam je najdraži bend - nastavio je novinar sa pitanjima,ali Blitz se ubacio.

- Bend? Pa naravno da je to S.O.A.D...Jedna rječ.Legendarno! - objasni Blitz.

- S.O.A.D.?Nikad čuo...No System of a down mi je najdraži bend,grupa kak več - reče Ken.

Kad su ih novinari prestali opsjedati Blitz i Ken su otišli do glavnog terena i pripremili se za borbu.

- Dobar dan gledatelji,evo nam još jedne veličanstvene borbe - vikao je voditelj.

- S moje desne strane nalazi se Ken Parker,a s moje lijeve strane Blitz - reče voditelj - pravila znate,neka borba započne.

Blitz se odmah zatrčao prema Kenu Parkeru s namjerom da ga dokrajči jednim je skočio unatrag da bi izbjegao,ali brzina, Blitzova noga je

bila prebrza a i presznaž jako ga je udario da je Ken odletio dvadesetak metara se odmah zatrčao prema njemu da ga dokrajči,ali Ken je znao da ne smije

izgubiti,nije mogao dopustiti da iznevjeri svoju je izvadio jedan oštri štitnik i zamahnuo prema iznenađenom Blitzu.Oštri štitnik se sudario sa Blitzovim

oklopom i i puknuo na dva se samo osmjehnuo i uhvativši Kena za nogu,bacio ga preko polovice terena,a zatim ga je šakom udario u tijelo takvom silinom

da su Parkeru popucala sva rebra,a krv mu je navrla na je pobjednički digao ruke,ali u tom ga je trenutku Ken udario nogom u glavu zabijajući

Blizta u Parker bio je opet u svojoj halji a ispod halje se vidjela zelena svijetlost pokraj rebra.

- Nemoguće,nisi se mogao oporaviti od te ozljede - reče Blitz nevjerujući - osim ako...si naučio medicinu!

Ken ne reče ništa nego se zaleti na Blitza i zamahne šakom da ga udari,ali Blitz je bio brž je Kenov udarac i smjestio Parkeru aperkat pod bradu bacajući ga na pod.

Ken se polako dizao dok mu je iza leđa prilazio kad je došao do Kena Parkera Blitz odjednom od steznika mu je puknuo pri udaru Kenovog

oštrog štitnika pa mu se oklop počne otkopčavat remen i skidat hlače da bi ga je to Ken Parker vidio oči su mu se raširile i kriknuo je kao da ga

kolju.

- Pedofilčino! Nećeš me ščapit bez borbe! - poviče Ken Parker pa pobjegne kao da ga proganja četa živih kostura.

Nikome ništa nije bilo sve dok voditelj nije uzviknuo da je Blitz pobjednik jer je Ken Parker diskvalificiran zbog toga što je izašao van područja predviđenog za borbu.


	32. Infinitus est numerus stultorum

**Epizoda 25: Infinitus est numerus stultorum**

Čulo se klopotanje ššto se micalo uz je to je polako sve više i viš je došao do terena na kojem će se boriti protiv G.J.-a.

Klopotanje se povećavalo i povećavalo.Čulo se još jedno klopotanje po staroj je to G.J. Polako se približio su otišla do glavnog

terena i pripremila se za borbu.

- Dobar dan gledatelji,danas vam nudimo najbolje što imamo,to morate odmah vidjet nema šanse - reče voditelj.

- S moje desne strane nalazi se Vegeta,a s moje lijeve strane G.J. - nastavi voditelj - pravila znate,neka borba započne.

Vegeta je prvi se prema G.J.-u i napao ga. G.J. je blokirao prvi udarac no onda je Vegeta serijom udaraca natjerao G.J.-a na obranu.

-Nije loše- reče Vegeta - probaj zaustaviti ovo.

Ponovno ga je napao.G.J. se brzo izmicao,i blokirao Vegetine časak izgubi koncentraciju i primi udarac u glavu pa ugleda sve zvijezde ovog ći udarac je

nije prestajao,udarci su pljuštali sa svih ponovno pokuša serijom udaraca,ali se G.J. izmakne i započne protunapad.

Velikom brzinom krene prema Vegeti,ali Vegeta izbjegne njegov napad pa ga snažnim udarcem pošalje prema snažno udari u tlo i podigne oblak prašine.

Ovo je moja šansa,pomisli G.J. i poviče - Kamehameha! - i ispali plavi energy val na izbjegne Kamehame val,ali ne i G.J.-ev udarac s leđa.

G.J. ga snažno udari u trbuh,pa ga zatim udarcem s dvije ruke odbaci se brzo uspravi i skoči prema G.J.-u. G.J. se nije ni snašao a Vegeta ga je rukom uhvatio

oko vrata i počeo ga gušiti. G.J. je bio u teškoj situaciji,ali odjednom se dosjetio rješ je Vegetu za njegovu predivnu,dugu kosu i snažno je

kriknuo što od boli što od straha da mu se oštetila kosa i pustio je G.J.a. G.J. je to iskoristio i pretvorio se u Super Saiyana. Vegeta ga je čudno gledao,a kad se G.J. zaletio prema

njemu nije se ni pomaknuo. G.J. je zabio šaku Vegeti u trbuh,ali nije imalo velikog učinka. Vegeta je iznenađenog G.J.-a uhvatio za ruku i pomeo njime pod bacajući ga

desetak metara dalje. G.J. je ljutito ustao i uz snažnu eksploziju pretvorio se u Super Saiyana 2. Poletio je prema Vegti brzinom munje,ali Vegeta je već iskombinirao

strategiju. Stao je prema suncu i onda se odjednom naglo pomaknuo,a snažna svjetlost je na časak zaslijepila G.J-a. Ali i taj časak je za Vegetu bio dovoljan. Zaletio se prema

G.J.-u i udario ga snažno nogom u tijelo. G.J. je odletio i zabio se u teren praveći krater.

G.J. je bio u lošem stanju, sav slomljen se jedva je stajao ozbiljan ispred je primio G.J.-a za glavu na čelo te je glavu jednom rukom počeo polako

je više savijao da je bio koji milimetar da pukne.G.J. je stenjao tiho ali i nije imao mnogo bolova no nije bio u nikakvom stanju za ništa da poduzme.

A onda je mu je izvirio iz hlača,počeo je naglo ga je blijedo gledao dok se G.J. transformirao u zlatnog Oozarua. Bio je pun Mjesec. Odjednom se veliki majmun pomaknuo i rukom zahvatio Vegetu odbacujući ga daleko od sebe. Transformirani G.J. je na to počeo skakati rušeći sve pred gledatelji su odmah pobjegli

kroz prozore jer je G.J. stajao na ulazu. G.J. je odjednom počeo trčati divovskim majmunskim koracima udaljavajući se od terena dok je demolirao sve pred sobom.

Vegeta se skoro onesvijestio ali je znao što mora uč je zaustaviti divovskog gorilu pa je potrčao prema G.J-u. G.J. je za to vrijeme napustio prostor na kojem se

odvijao Tenkaichi Budokai i nastavio je trčati u smjeru zapada prema šumi Torokoa. Vegeta ga je pratio kad se odjednom zabio u nekog čovjeka i pao. Brzo se digao,ali

neznanac ga je zaustavio.

- Ovog majmuna ne možeš sam zaustaviti - reče neznanac.

- A kako bi mi ti mogao pomoći - nestrpljivo reče Vegeta.

- Možda si čuo za mene,moje ime je Zodd,znam sve o svim živućim i izumrlim majmunima - objasni neznanac po imenu Zodd.

- Mogao bi mi pomoći reče Vegeta - ako me uspiješ pratiti.

Vegeta brzo potrči za G.J-em dok ga je Zodd su dostigli G.J-a i vidjeli da se on odjedno zaustavio.

- Što to radi - čudio se Vegeta.

G.J. se derao kad je odjednom blast je pretvorio u ustima. Bio je ogroman i širio se. G.J. je privlačio ogromnu energiju u usta.

Prikupljao ju je sve više i više te je jako razjapio usta. Zatim je spustio glavu.

- Čekaj, što! Ne misli valjda. O jebote! Misli raznijeti Zemlju! - Zodd se zaderao s znojem.

- Nemoguće – Vegeta nije mogao vjerovati.

- Da, vidiš koliko je energije prikupio to je dovoljno da uništi Jupiter a pošto je okrenuo glavu prema zemlji znači da

cilja samo jedno! Moramo ga zaustaviti! - Zodd se derao.

Vegeta nije gubio se prema G.J.u i skočio udarivši ga u glavu trenutak prije nego što je G.J. ispalio blast. G.J. je ljutito riknuo i rukom udario Vegetu

bacajući ga na tlo. Vegeta se sav slomnjem digao. Znao je da ne može pobijediti G.J.-a u ovom stanju. G.J. je nastavio trčati,a Zodd je prišao Vegeti.

- Postoji način da ga zaustavimo - reče Zodd - prati me.

Rekavši to Zodd potrči u nepoznatom smjeru dok ga je Vegeta su došli pred golem hram i ušli u njega.

- Ovo je nekad bilo veliko svetište u kojem su se ljudi skrivali od demona - započne objašnjavati Zodd - jednom je tu došao i jedan legendarni mu bijaše ime.

U stijenu usred hrama zabio je svoj mač rekavši da će ga moći izvući samo onaj kojeg je sudbina za to odredila.

Vegeta je došao do stijene i zagledao se u čudesan mračan mač koji je bio do pola zabijen u je ručku dugu tri čovječe šake između oštrice i ručke bio je

jedan dugi vodoravan metal s čudnim oblikom. Bio je ravan i na kraju se oštro zaoblio. Oštrica je počela čudno se oblikovati, prvo je krenulo u širinu od

početka, zatim je napravila oštricu i pala dolje. Krenula je opet gore i ravno, dalje se nije moglo vidjeti jer je mač bio duboko zabijen u stijenu.

Vegeta je primio mač sa obje ruke i pokušao ga izvući ali nije mu uspjelo.

- Ništa od ovog - reče nesretno Vegeta - ipak nisam ja onaj kojeg je sudbina predodredila da izvuče ovaj mač.

- Nemoj gubit nadu - reče Zodd pa odnekud izvuče šaku dinamita koju zapali i zabije u stijenu.

- Magla! - poviče Zodd pa odjuri sa Vegetom izvan dosega eksplozije. Dinamit je ubrzo eksplodirao,a od stijene nije ostalo nišč je netaknut ležao na podu.

Vegeta ga je uzeo u je to božji mač.Blistao je i velika drevna slova su blistala.

- Mislim da je prvo pitanje koje ti moram postaviti kako on djeluje?Kako on djeluje na organizam? Jel to zdravo ili nije? - upita Vegeta koji je istovremeno bio i znatiželjan

i zbunjen svojim pitanjem.

- Hm...pa djeluje štetno na organizam...kao i svaki drugi mač - objasni Zodd iznenađen ovom provalom debilarije.

- Ne smijemo gubiti vrijeme - reče Vegeta pa potrče da sustignu G.J-a.

Dostigli su ga nakon dvadesetak minuta trč ih je vidio G.J. se bijesno zaderao i zatrčao se prema Vegeti koji je bio smiren kao da nezna što se događ je smiran.

Izbjegao je G.J.-ev udarac i visoko skočio zamahnuvši mačem prema G.J.-u ostavljajući dubok rez na majmunovim je odmah potekla. G.J. se zaderao zbog boli i

ispalio blast na Vegetu. Vegeta nije uspio izbjeći i blast ga je pogodio uz užasnu eksploziju. Vegeta se nekako podignuo ali je užasnut otkrio da se božji mač

slomio. G.J. je podigao golemu šaku da dokrajči Vegetu ali u tom trenu ga je igla pogodila u vrat. G.J. se zanjihao kao da je drogiran i ubrzo sušio.

Vegeta je okrenuo pogleda i ugledao Zodda kako u rukama drži šuplji bambusov štap.

- Je li gotovo? – jedva upita Vegeta.

- Još nije - reče Zodd pa pograbi ostatak Enkovog mača i njime G.J-u odreže u taj čas prestane i G.J. opet postane čovjek.

- Idemo - reče Zodd pa prebaci usnulog G.J-a preko leđa dok ga je Vegeta pratio.

Sutradan je žiri odlučio da je Vegeta pobjednik iako su i Vegeta i G.J. izašli izvan prostora terena za bijaše oduš koji je želio bio mu je sve bliži.

No njegovo maštanje u tom trenu prekinuo je nečiji zbunjeni glas - Sve je to super,ali čekajte malo...kaj je to žir? - upitao je Ken Parker.


	33. Blitzkrieg

**Epizoda 26: Blitzkrieg**

je hodao kroz je došao do male gostionice i otvorio škripava šao je šanku i sjeo,dobivši čaj bez ikakvog pitanja kojeg je počeo

piti.

- Dugo se nismo vidjeli - Gospodin za stolom se javio.

Vegeta je polako okrenuo glavu prema čovjeku i namrgodio lice,kapljica hladnog znoja potekla mu je niz lice.

- Ti...ti si mrtav - Vegeta je okrenuo nazad glavu i popio još jedan gutljaj čaja.

- Ti nisi ni čitao po zidovima, zar ne? Budalo, pao si u govna - Gospodin se nasmiješio.

- Ti si mrtav - Vegeta je još jednom rekao te se digao sa stolice i krenuo prema izlazu.

Odjednom se čovjek pojavio ispred se začudio,a u idućem trenutku Gospodin je nogom udario Vegetu u je odletio nazad na šank te ga slomio.

Kiša je padala i gromovi su će su se ugasile i samo svjetlost gromova je mogla pokazati što se događ je uhvatio Vegetu za kosu i počeo ga mlatiti

po glavi i je vikao od boli,ali bio je nemoć je bio previše je udario,svijetlost je je i dalje tukao Vegetu koji je bio

potpuno bespomoćčelo mu se crniti pred očima,gubio je ćao je bol u čitavom tijelu,osjećao je kako život istječe iz njega,a onda ga je mrak preplavio...

- - Vegeta je zavrištao i probudio se.

Bio je to samo je ustao iz š je glasno šao je stolu i sjeo na stolicu gledajući svoj odraz lica u zrcalu.

- Ogledalce,ogledalce,tko na svijetu najljepši je? - upita Vegeta ogledalo.

- Ti sigurno nisi - začuje se glas čarobnog ogledala.

Vegeta je bio smiren kao da nije čuo što mu je ogledalo je smiren.A onda je ljutito ustao i razbio zrcalo u tisuću i jedan komadić.Zatim je polako sjeo za

drugi stol i počeo nježno češljati svoju predivnu,dugu kosu.

Blitz je za to vrijeme navukao svoj oklopi i krenuo prema boriliš je pogled i vidio da se naoblačša će padati,pomisli Blitz i ubrza korak.

Na glavnom terenu ga je već čekao mu je prišao odmjeravajući ga od glave do pete.

- Dobar dan gledatelji,evo nam i posljednje,finalne borbe koja će odlučiti tko je pobjednik ovog turnira - vikao je voditelj.

- S moje desne strane nalazi se Vegeta,a s moje lijeve strane Blitz - reče voditelj - pravila znate,neka borba započne.

Baš u tom trenutku kiša je počela padati pomješana sa maglom pred kojom se ništa nije vidjelo osim nekoliko koraka udaljenog od Blitza i Vegete.

Blitz je napao se zaletio prema Vegeti koji ga je spremno doč sve te magle ništa se nije razumjelo,ali Blitz je znao gdje treba ga je

spremno dočekao i blokirao njegov udarac,odbacujući Blitza ša je sada jače padala,ali to nije bila normalna kiša. Davala je čudnu atmosferu. Sve je bilo

tmurno i depresivno. Čudni zvukovi su dopirali, no nije se razumjelo dali je to bilo od kiše ili su to zvukovi je bio potpuno koncentriran na borbu i to ga

nije katetiralo*.

* Katetiralo (kateta, lat. Riječ za diranje) = nije ga diralo

Odjednom je nešto primjetio.Čudna crna sjena se pojavila dvadesetak metara u magli, išla je suprotnim smjerom, prema Vegeti. Kad je uočio sjenu, nije mogao

razumjet što je jer je i dalje bilo u je sjenu da napokon uoči što je, sjena se približavala i došla do prostora gdje je Vegeta već

vidio kroz je to je trenutak iznenađenja i snažno udario Vegetu odbacivši ga prema kraju se brzo je

hladnu magle ništa nije mogao vidjeti,odnosno,vidio je isto kao debil sa lošim je oči no nije se instiktivno pomaknuo

izbjegnuvši u zadnji čas Blitzov se zaletio prema Blitz i udario ga laktom u je pao na pod ali brzo se podignuo i ispljunio krv.

Vegeta se ponovno zaletio prema Blitzu,ali ovog puta je Blitz brzo reagirao i uspio nestati u ša je već počela da nestaje,između oblaka izvirilo je sunce koje je obasjalo

Lice Vegeti,lice koje nije izgledalo sretno, lice pune briga, lice gdje se vidjelo da Vegeta ima veliki je nestala i Vegeta nje gubio je mogao

vidjeti Blitza i odmah ga je napao serijom se brzo izmicao,i blokirao Vegetine udarce,no onda jedan udarac probije njegovu obranu i Vegeta uspije udariti Blitza

u tijelo,ali ništa se ne da udarac nije imao uč je bio zbunjen no također znatiž tada otkrije svoj oklop i snažno

udari iznenađenog Vegetu,a onda ga uhvati za kosu.

- Predaj se - naredi Blitz.

- Nikad - poviče Vegeta ljutito,a onda ga Blitz snažno povuče za kosu.

Vegeta krikne što od boli što od straha da mu ne ošteti kosu i jednim snažnim udarcem udari Blitza u glavu,a zatim ga uhvati za oklop i baci na je htio

pobjeći,ali brzina,Vegetina noga je bila prebrza a i presnaž jako ga je udario da je Blitz odletio u prvi red tribina i uništio je to Vegetina pobjeda.

Vegeta je proglašen pobjednikom turnira i najjačim je veliku novčanu nagradu koju je tako dugo priž je napokom mogao kupiti skejt kojeg je

tako dugo ž baš kad je htio otići prišao mu je Blitz.

- Čestitam na pobjedi,zaslužio si - reče Blitz.

- Hvala,ali ni ti nisi bio loš - odgovori Vegeta.

- Moram ti nešto ispričati,nešto jako važno - reče Blitz i počne pričati o svojim avanturama i HQ timu.

Kad je napokon završio Vegeta ga upita - A zašto si mi to sve ispričao?

- Zato jer želim da ti budeš vođa novog HQ tima kojeg ćeš osnovati kako bi svijetu donio mir i činio dobro - objasni Blitz.

Hm...biti super-heroj...pa to nije ni tako loše...bit ću slavan...a onda ću moći kupiti puno skejtova...razmišljao je Vegeta.

- Onda,pristaješ li ili ne - upita Blitz.

- ću novi HQ tim - reče Vegeta zadovoljno.

- Odlično,novcem od nagrade ćeš moći uzdržavati novi tim - reče Blitz pa počne skidati svoj oklop.

- Ovaj oklop sam našao na tavanu moje kuće,posjeduje veliku moć i puno me puta zaštitio,no meni više ne treba ali tebi će trebati - reče Blitz,a onda se pozdravi sa Vegetom

i krene prema svojem selu.

Vegeta je dugo stajao na mjestu gledajući kako Blitz odlazi,a onda navuče Blitzov oklop i krene prema najbližem gradu da nađe ekipu za novi HQ tim.


	34. Iz Rusije s ljubavlju

Epizoda 27: Iz Rusije s ljubavlju

U gradu Černobil u Ukrajini je živjela je obitelj Jaklenovski, ali se 10 dana nakon nulkearne nesreće i puno udahnutog otrova odlučila preseliti, iako su zbog svoje ovisnosti o alkoholu članovi te obitelju uživali u tom zraku (jer su posljedice bile slične kao ispijanje pola hektolitra votke) ipak su se željeli ugledati na druge te su otišli živjeti u Moskvu. Nedugo po dolasku dobili su svog prvog i jedinog sina kojemu su nadjenuli ime Tomislav. Nisu imali kuću jer su bili prilično siromašni pa su živjeli u nekoj šumi. Mladi Tomislav je bio alergičan na mlijeko a pošto vode oni nisu imali dojili votkom. Izrastao je u visokog i zdravog mladića, mada je izgledom podsjećao na nekog mlakonju. Jedne zime ga je majka poslala do obližnjeg odlagališta otpada da im donese papir koji im je bio potreban za grijanje. Dok je lutao smetlištem pronašao je najveće smeće koje se tamo nalazilo, bila je to knjiga "Marksizam za početnike". Umjesto da tu knjigu poput svih normalnih ljudi baci u smeće on ju je počeo čitati, prisvajati ideje iz nje i ubrzo je postao neo-komunist. Njegova najveća životna želja bila je da sagradi kuću, pa je počeo krasti cigle s obližnjeg gradilišta i donositi ih kući, uskoro je na crno nabavio i cement, te je kuću iz temelja sagradio na rubu šume u kojoj je živio. No, shvatio je da mu nedostaje kreč. Pošto nije imao puno para odluči otići na Balkan samo da bi kupio nekoliko kilograma kreča od seljaka po imenu Welja. Pozdravio se s svojim roditeljima i odlazi na glavni kolodvor gdje uskače u zadnji peron gdje je bila peć, i putuje kao slijepi putnik. Baš kao što je nekad putovao jedan od svima znanih ratnika, Alakin, jer je bio slijep. Zbog blizine pećnice u vlaku bilo mu je toliko vruće da je bio u gaćama, šubaru iz principa nije skidao. Uzeo je knjigu marksizma i počeo mahati ispred sebe njom, no ništa, i dalje je bio u paklu. Na kraju je uspio zaspati ali su ga komarci boli cijelu noć. Konačno je vlak stigao na svoje odredište gdje su se svi čudili prizoru tipa s šubarom na glavi po tamošnjoj nepodnošljivoj vrućini. Počeo se raspitivati gdje da nađe Welju no nije imao uspjeha pa je odlučio svratiti do obližnje kafane i osvježiti se svojim najdražim pićem. Kada je ušao za oko su mu zapale dvije osobe koje su igrale šah za stolom te se odlučio kladiti na jednog od njih u njegovoj kladionici "dedina kladionica", kladionica kojoj vjerujete (taj deda ima veliku penziju) za dedu. Uložio je kunu i pol. Pošto su rusi poznati ljubitelji šaha osjećao je da će deda pobjediti tetu protiv koje je igrao. Deda je teti pojeo kraljicu i ljutito je odustala. Tada mu je deda dao još kunu i pol i imao je tri kune. Nije puno no…

Mrtav pijan s bocom votke u ruci je izašao iz kafane i uputio se u daljnju potragu za Weljom. No jedino što je pronašao bila je nova kafana u kojoj je spiskao sav novac na votku, uključujući i okladom zarađenu kunu i pol. Nakon toga je opet lutao raznim ravnicama i nebi ni primjetio da se Welja nalazi na jednom placu da mu se nije dogodilo nešto neočekivano. Upao je u kreč, što je ukazivalo na to da se vlasnik tog kreča nalazi u neposrednoj blizini.

- ! Tko se to usudio upasti u moj veličanstveni CaO, u koji samo ja smijem upadati bez svog dopuštenja. – bijesno je uzvikivao tip koji je upravo izašao iz štale.

- Ovo je uspijelo! - sretno je rekao Tomislav sretan što je konačno pronašao Welju.

- Upravo ovo šta sam rekao sam čuo da je zemljina jezgra ili kora najvruća do sada. Pa opet mi je drago što je počelo ljeto. - rekao je Welja sada već smiren te su se njih dvojica rukovali.

- Budite pozdravljeni. Dolazim iz Rusije u svrhu kupovanja vašeg kreča. - rekao je Tomislav te nadodao - no imam jedan problem.

- Imaš sidu? - upita Welja.

- Ne, potrošio sam sav novac koji sam imao kod sebe. Da bih to nadoknadio trebao bih se kladiti bar u 50 šahovskih partija. - objasni Tomislav.

- Onda ništa, znaš kako kažu, koliko para toliko kreča. - rekao je Welja.

- Okej, vratit ću se s novcem za nekoliko dana. No zapamti, tko drugom kreč prodaje sam u njega upada! - pomalo ljutito će Tomislav.

- Nadam se da sereš zlato a ne veliko govno. - reče Welja i okrene se natrag u svoju štalu.

U gradu je bio Vegeta koji je po Blitzevoj naredbi tražio ekipu za novi HQ tim, no nitko nije htio riskirati svoj život u tako opasnim misijama. Sav shrvan je krenuo svojoj kući voljan da se ostavi HQ tima, no vidio je na cesti kako prekriven novinama i s šubarom na glavi i rigotinom ispred lica i 4 praznih litrenih staklenih boca leži neki mlakonja. Došao je do njega i nekoliko puta ga lagano nogom šutnuo u trbuh kada je došlo do akcije i reakcije, jer je Vegetina noga ubrzo bila prekrivena rigotinom.

- Vi alkoholičari bi i majku prodali za alkohol jel tako? - upitao je Vegeta.

- Već jesam, ali mi ju je osoba koju je kupila vratila i to s kamatama. - objasni Tomislav.

- Odlično, imam posao za tebe. - rekao je Vegeta.

Tomislav je ustao i rukovao se s Vegetom te rekao:

- Zovi me Krscho.

- Zašto?

- Zabavljam se ili nekaj, kaj ja znam. Toliko sam pijan da se nemogu sjetiti vlastitog imena pa sam izmislio novo. - rekao je Krscho.

- Kužim spiku. No potpiši ovaj radni ugovor, kojim se odričeš svih prava na život. - reče Vegeta.

Pružio mu je papir i olovku a Krscho je počeo nešto škrabati po njemu i rekao:

- Pozor: nepismen sam, pa pol toga moraš skužit kaj napišem.


	35. Kada kada strada

Epizoda 28: Kada kada strada Vegeta je spavao u sobi (preciznije rečeno štali) koju je iznajmio od Welje na njegovoj farmi, dok je Krscho spavao ispred nje, pošto je bio toliko pijan jučer da se nije mogao dovući do štale. U pet sati kokoši su počele kukurikati te se Vegeta polako ustao iz krveta (tj. ustao sa sjena) i izašao van i otišao do bunara. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka se vratio do Krsche.

- Kvragu, nisam se dobro umio. - rekao je ljutito. - a ti Krscho, opet si pijan?

Krscho je počeo trljati oči da bi se razbudio, zijevnuo te progovorio:

- Kaj to znači da sam ja opet pijan, nadam se da to znači neki kompliment? - Vegeta ga je zbunjeno gledao pa je Krscho dodao - ma nisam pio, nemam para… ošamutilo me Weljino mlijeko, udara u glavu jače od votke.

- Trebao si reć da nemaš para, rado bih ti se ponudio. - reče Vegeta.

- E to je prijateljstvo. - s smješkom na licu će Krscho.

- Pažljivo slušaj, u obližnjem gradu se nalazi jedan feudalac koji se požalio da mu je pobjegao rob. Čuo je da mi radimo za jeftine pare pa nas pozvao da ga pronađemo i vratimo u okove, i nakon toga dobro prebijemo naravno. Grad je napravljen u stilu divljeg zapada, tako da se tamo nalaze goniči stoke i ostale pizdarije. Što misliš o takvim gradovima? - reče Vegeta.

- Dosta sam gradova posjetio, gotovo samo one koji su cool i poprilično jesu cool. Neki jesu neki nisu, zavisi kakve volim gradove. Moj je meni cool. Ovo je cool. Borim se za pravdu i zarađujem pare ili nekaj. Kaj ja znam. - objasni Krscho.

- Hm, okej, krenimo. - Vegeta je Krschi pružio ruku te se ovaj ustao s poda i otresao prašinu sa sebe, uputili su se prema odredištu.

Postojao je čovjek po imenu Marko kojemu su kade bile opsjesija. Još od malih nogu je kada se kupao ostajao u kadi po cijeli dan, rođendane je slavio u kadi, pa čak i novu godinu. Njegova životna želja je bila da se okupa u svim kadama svijeta, svih vrsta, veličina, raznih materijala. Stoga je išao od grada do grada i po jednu noć provodio u hotelu samo da bi se kupao. Već je potrošio sav novac kada je došao do malenog gradića Dajmog. Tamo je u obližnjem Saloonu platio da noć prespava, i da mu se kada napuni vodom jer se naravno samo zbog nje i došao. Ušao je u sobu i začudio se kada je vidio bačvu umjesto kade, no rekao je "ako oni to smatraju kadom smatram i ja". Ležerno je uskočio u kadu gol i počeo trljati tijelo spužvom. Ne običnom nego čudnom, s rupama. Uzeo je bočicu u kojoj se nalazio šampon i začudio se kada je vidio da je poklopac smeđe boje. Rekao je "hm, rekao bih da je netko ovu bočicu gurao u šupak, no ne vjerujem da postoji debil koji bi to radio". Skinuo je poklopac i sadržaj isipao na spužvu. Nastavio je nanositi kupku na tijelo i gledati što se sve nalazi u njegovoj okolini. Soba je bila skoro prazna, u njoj se nalazio samo neki drveni ormar (na kojem je netko flomasterom napisao "TD was here"). Odjednom je dobio želju da ispusti zrak iz svoga analnog otvora u vodu te gleda kako se stvaraju mjehurići. Nije ni slutio da će to stvoriti atmosferu. Kružna metalna ploha koja je držala daske na okupu se počela čudno oblikovati. Valjda zato što je bila tanka poput polovice jedne daske od bačve što i je. Prvo je krenulo u širinu od početka, zatim je napravila plohu i pala dolje. Krenula je opet gore i ravno, dalje više nije vidio jer je pala na zemlju. Kako je to palo pale su i sve daske koje su se činile bačvu, voda je otišla na sve strane a Marko je pao na stražnjicu, na pod. Drveni plafon se pri tome razbio i počeo je padati prema središtu Saloona, tj. baru.

Krscho i Vegeta nakon dugog i napornog puta dolaze u grad prema kojem su se uputili. Ispituju ljude po gradu da li je netko vidio crnca na cesti, jer naravno nije baš čest prizor da vide crnca koji nije na lancu ili na vješalima u tome gradu. Jedan stranovnik grada im je rekao "mladiću ako je itko ovdje vidio crnca na cesti on je sada 2 metra pod zemljom". Već su se ostavili svih nada kada su na drugom kraju grada među nekom stokom vidjeli osobu čija je koža bila prekrivena bijelom bojom. Odmah su zaključili da je to kamuflaža tog crnca da bi ljudi mislili da je bijelac pa su se zatrčali prema njemu i počeli ga cipelariti.

- Au, stanite pobogu ljudi, pa to sam ja Welja. - s ustima punim krvi će on.

- Ali što ti radiš ovdje? - pita Vegeta.

- Došao sam na sajam stoke da prodam nešto krava i dok sam šetao upao sam u neku kantu s krečom, pa opet izašao… i tralalala… jel tako? - reče Welja.

- Tebi se stalno događaju ne-prilike. - smijući će se Vegeta te se pozdravi s njim i nastavi s Krschom prema Saloonu jer je vidio da Krscho već slabo funkcionira bez votke (usta su mu se pjenila i tresao se, kao da ima padavicu). Sjeli su za stol, naručili piće i polako ga počeli ispijati kada odjednom s plafona nešto padne na njihov stol i sravna ga sa zemljom. Obojica su se udaljili i zbunjeno gledali došljaka.

- Oprostite, stvarno mi je žao. - rekao je i rukama prekrio svoj spolni ud.

Konobar (koji je ujedno i vlasnik Saloona) ljutito dotrči i počne se derati:

- Glupane, morat ćeš mi platiti i plafon i kadu.

- Nemam para, a i da imam odakle mi? - Marko je bio zbunjen svojim pitanjem no također znatiželjan.

Vegeta tada došapta Krschi:

- Ovaj tip mi se čini vrijedan i dobar. Uloga HQ članka bi mu pasala.

- Ej ti, mi ćemo platiti štetu, jedini uvijet je da nam se pridružiš. - reče Vegeta.

- Pristajem, iako ne znam čime se bavite, no nemam izbora. - tužno će Marko.

- Ne znam ni ja. - također tužno će Krscho.

- Molim! Ne razumijem? Čekaj! - reče Vegeta.

- Da, ne znam hrvatski. Zato nisam uspio shvatiti čime se bavimo. - objasni Krscho.

- Nevjerojatno! Stvarno si me iznenadio! Tko bi rekao. - Vegeta se smiješio.

Marko je ustao i rekao:

- Konobar, ta pička! - te se uputio prema sobi po odjeću.


	36. Nije zlato sve što sija

Specijalna epizoda: Nije zlato sve što sija

Savezna država Mexico. Jedan mladić sa sombrerom na glavi i bocom tekile u ruci lutao je peščanom pustoši dok je sunce obasjavalo krajolik prepun kaktusa i ničeg osim njih, kada je video nekog bandita kako leži na zemlji s teškom ranom u stomaku. Ruku je držao na okrvavljenom delu stomaka i zbog toga je i ona poprimila crvenu boju. Oči su mu bile suzne i pune umora, ležao je naslonjen na neki kamen i gledao u svoju ranu bez imalo nade za spas, te se već pomirio s svojom nadolazećom smrću.

Mladića je taj prizor probudio iz pomale mamurnosti i ošamućenosti suncem te je smesta pohitao prema njemu. Spustio se na kolena kraj njega a bandit kao da ga nije niti primetio. Mladić je uzeo polupraznu bocu tekile i skinuo čep pa tada izlio par kapi te prozirne bele tečnosti na njegovu ranu, što je stranac popratio s par jauka, nakon toga je mladić izlio nešto više od par u svoje grlo i tek nakon toga ono malo što je preostalo u suvo grlo unesrećenog čoveka.

Previo mu je ranu dok je ovaj tiho jaukao, imao je veliku bradu i šajkaču na glavi. Izborano lice je davalo do znanja da ima oko 40 godina. Podigao je glavu i s krvavim očima bez imalo sjaja susreo mladićeve oči pune znatiželje i živahnosti i bez ijedne reči utonuo u san a mladić je stao da maše svojim sombrerom pokraj njegove glave da bi ga rashladio od sparine, celo vreme je gledao u gvozdeni znak orla na njegovoj zelenoj šajkači, kao i četiri slova "C" na tome orlu od kojih su dva bila okrenuta u pravilnom smeru a druga dva prema levo. Nakon dugog razmišljanja o tome kojoj bandi taj stranac pripada mladić je izvadio iz džepa neku krpu i obrisao znoj sa svoga čela, prvo svog a tada i banditovog, vratio ju u džep, i iscedio par preostalih kapi iz boce tekile u svoje grlo. Uhvati stranca za noge, nešto iznad njegovih skoro raspalih braon i smrdljivih opanaka i počne da ga vuče prema svom domu jer je s svojih stotinjak kila ovaj bio isuviše težak da bi ga ovaj na ikoji drugi način transportovao na odredište. Pre nego ga je počeo vući mu je glavu obmotao svojom majcom tako da se nebi oštetila (skupocena majca s natpisom 'Michael Jordan - 23' od dugog izlaganja suncu a ne strančeva glava od struganja po zemlji). Nakon otprilike pola sata, mladić sav prepun znoja je počeo da uočuje svoju kuću u daljini i ponadao se da je to fatamorgana jer ju nikada pre toga nije video, ali nije bila. Malena trošna kuća bila je sačinjena od slame, mladić ju je izgradio, bio je lijen (i stomaka nalik u praseta), stoga mu je to bilo najlakše, usprkos pričama bio je sto posto siguran da u tim krajevima nema vukova te nije ima straha da mu oduvaju kuću. Gledao je kuću u daljini i činilo mu se kao da se miče tamo amo ali to je bilo zbog velike sparine koja je radila atmosferu i samim time stvarala taj efekt "zamućenosti". Ušao je u kuću i konačno ga dovukao do sredine prve sobe, pokušao da ga stavi na krevet ali nije imao snage pa ga je ostavio da leži na prljavome podu. Skinuo si je pantalone i gaće i obukao čiste, majcu koja je bila na strančevoj glavi je odložio u svoj ormar u kojem nije bilo ničeg osim par pauka. Izašao je iz kuće i vratio se svojim poljoprivrednim poslovima kojima se svakodnevno bavio dok je stranac na podu spavao kao zaklan.

Čovek koji je ležao na patosu u mladićevoj kući je počeo da se osvrće oko sebe na podu, pitajući se gde je to završio. Na početku je misleo da je u čistilištu ali zbog velike prljavosti svuda oko njega odbacio je tu tvrdnju kao malo verovatnu pa je počeo da traži prisutnost nekog drugog živućeg organizma oko njega. Bilo je tu par muva u vazduhu i pacova oko njega ali to mu nije odgovaralo pa je počeo da se dere promuklim glasom "domaćine, gde si?". Ustao je s patosa i otresao prašinu s svoje majce i pantalona, i izašao napolje gde nije video ništa osim kamile privezane za neko drvo i njeno pojilo pokraj. Došao je do pojila i umio se a nakon toga i popio par gutljaja vode od tamo. Osvrnuo se da pogleda kuću u kojoj je prebivao ali mu je nešto istočno od nje privuklo pozornost. Video je toga domaćina koga je nedavno tražio, bio je to nizak čovečuljak koji je nosio motiku u ruci, po njegovoj nestručnoj proceni visok negde oko 170 santimetara, obučen u tradicionalnu meksikansku nošnju, s velikim belim sombrerom i izraza lica kao da kenja. Bio je i malo debeo ali da li je to bio zapravo ili je majcu samo upasao u pantalone tako da se to čini nije mogao da dokuči ali to nije bilo niti bitno pa je prestao da razmišlja o tome.

Mladić se nasmešio kad je video stranca živog i zdravog te mu rekao "drago mi je da ste živi i zdravi", na šta ovaj odgovori dok su se rukovali "zdravo, pobratime, imaš li šta za da se najedemo?". Mladiću to ponovo nanese osmeh na lice. Odložio svoju motiku pa zajedno uđu u njegovu trošnju kuću, mladić mu reče da sedne za stol dok on pristavi pribor za jelo. Bradonja je to brzo poslušao i seo. Stol je bio jako star i skoro se raspao. Ta soba je bila očito jedina prostorija u kući, i u njoj se nalazio mali šporet, krevet, neki stari ormar odavno raspadnut pa šlampavo sastavljen ekserima, i na kraju mala šerpa u uglu iz koje je dopirao nepodnošljiv smrad, rola toalet papira pokraj lonca rešavala je misteriju otkuda toliki smrad i koja je njegova svrha. Tada je mladić ispred njega stavljao tanjir a nakon toga kašiku i viljušku, isti postupak je ponovio i kada je bio na svojoj strani stola. Sipao par kašika pasulja u čorbi, seo, obojica su se prekrstili s tri prsta i počeli da jedu.

- Prijatno. - reče mladić i umoči parče hleba u svoju porciju.

- Prijatno. - uzvrati stranac.

Niko nije ispustio ni jednu reč tekom toga obeda i tek nakon desetak minuta kada su im obojici stomaci bili puni mladić ustade i pospremi te tanjire u sudoperu dok je stranac čačkalicom čeprkao po svojim požutelim prljavim i očito nikada pranim niti popravljanim zubima. Mladić ponovo zauzme staro mesto za stolom i poče da pripoveda sledeće:

- Ime mi je Dragan no zovite me Gile.

- Ime mi je Sveti no zovi me Sava. - reče ovaj i brizne u smeh a Gile koji nije razumeo šalu ga je nemo gledao.

- Ne kapiraš? Nije ni bitno, ja sam Sava. - reče i sledećeg trena ustane i poljubi Gileta tri puta u obraz što ovaj također učini ljubeći njegovu staru, prljavu bradu braon boje.

- Zašto ste ranjeni i šta vas dovodi u ova područja? - upita Gile ono što se oduvek pitao ali po prvi put to izustio na glas.

- Duga je moja priča, izađimo napolje na ovu lepu večernju noć pa ću sve da ti ispričam. - reče Sava.

Izašli su i seli na trem ispred vrata Giletove kuće i gledali u mesec i zvezde par sekundi kada Sava započne:

- Duga je moja priča, kao što već rekoh, pa ću da ti ju ispripovedam od samog početka. Imao sam 25 godina i živeo jako daleko odavde u jednom gradu kada je moju otadžbinu zadesila velika nepravda. Nevernici su hteli da nam je preotmu, svete zemlje koje su oduvek naše, i ja sam uzeo pušku u ruke i naravno odmah krenuo da branim svoj narod. Bila je veličanstvena naša vojska, svi do jednoga imali smo brade, borili se za više ciljeve, retko kada ubijali protivnike jer smo verovali da sve može da se postigne mirnim putem. Mesto na kojem sam se borio zvalo se Wolf-O-War, i bilo je na samoj granici moje otadžbine i onih zverskih ljudi znanih kao 'Usraše', bili su obučeni u crna odela, govorilo se je njihov znak slovo U s krstom u sredini. Video sam njihov znak, međutim to slovo ja nikada u životu nisam video, nije ga bilo u mojoj ćiriličnoj azbuci niti u bukvaru kad smo to učili u školi, a pošto su ovi bili veoma blizu nas nisam mogao da verujem da bi bili toliko učeni ljudi da bi poznavali i azbuke drugih zemalja i koristili se njima... Ali to nije važno nego da se vratim na priču. Nakon jednog rutinskog dana, i našeg pokušaja uvođenja mira odlučio sam da svratim do jedne komšinice koja se nalazila blizu moje čete. Ušao sam u njenu kuću i lepo je pozdravio a ona mi je bez razmišljanja dozvolila da ju pojebem i to sam radosno prihvatio. Sutradan je ona bez ikakvog razloga pobegla od tamo sa autobusom "Wolf-O-War - Nemačka - Mexico", a ja, pošto su sve naše jedinice bile skoro pri kraju snaga i pobeđene u svakoj bitki sam znao da je naša borba izgubljena te krenuo sledećim autobusom za njom. Nakon par dana dođoh ja u Mexico ali očito ne u isti grad u kojem je ona odsela, i upoznah vojsku sličnu našoj, koju su takođe činili bradati momci, s nešto gorim naoružanjem od našeg, revolverima, i sombrerima umesto šajkača ali osetih nostalgiju pa im se pridružih pa smo ovde takođe provodili razne mirovne akcije, sve dok bankari jedne banke nisu odlučili da nam prirede zasedu a mi smo celo vreme samo hteli da im učinimo uslugu i čuvamo taj silni novac za njih. Oni su to krivo svatili i počeli da nas pucaju, pola nas je poginulo a pola nas je pobeglo svako na svoju stranu i tada sam zalutao u ovu pustinju i ti si me pronašao.

Sava poče da uzima vazduh i puni njime pluća kada Gile koji je s velikom pažnjom slušao ovu pripovetku reče:

- Velike li slučajnosti, moja majka takođe dolazi iz tog grada Wolf-O-Wara, i takođe je došla s tim istim autobusom. Rekla je da je bežala od vojske agresora, to su verovatno ti Usraše koje si spomenuo, a rekla je da ju je noć pre bega posetio jedan od tih agresora i silovao ju. Osim što je u nju upala kita u njene oči je upala činjenica da taj čovek nema mali prst na levoj ruci. Ako ga ikad pronađem ubiću ga. - reče Gile s besom u očima.

Sava tada hitro stavi svoju levu ruku u džep a desnu Giletu na rame pa reče:

- Rekao sam lepo da su to zli ljudi. Imaš moje najiskrenije saučešće. A gde je ona sada?

- Umrla je nedavno i sad sam potpuno sam. O mome ocu mi nikada nije pričala no nadam se da je pošten i častan čovek poput vas. - reče Gile tužno ali na neki način i srećno što je taj čovek pokraj njega sada dok niko drugi nije. Zagleda se u zvezde a Sava posegne desnom rukom za nožem u džepu i potegne ga da zakoljuši mladog Gileta. Gile je očito bio njegov sin a on nije mogao da podnese da mu sin bude neko čiji organizam ne popunjava 100% krv samo njegova vlastita roda.

Međutim božja je providnost htela da Gile u tom trenu posegne za kamenom i baci ga prema pesku da bi došlo do efekta "žabica" stoga Sava promaši njegov vrat i samo mu okrzne sombrero. Gile hitro okrete glavu u levo pošto je Sava sedeo levo od njega da vidi šta se dešava, a Sava koji je baš tada podigao nož visoko iznad svoje glave da konačno dokrajči Gileta se uplaši da ga mladić ne vidi i na neki način ne spreči, stoga ispusti nož a on padne tačno u Savinu desnu nogu i zabije se.

- Šta se dogodilo? - upita Gile i uvati nož i počne da ga izvlači.

- Pusti ga… nemoj ga vadit… - tiho u agoniji reče Sava.

Gile je čuo samo prvi deo te rečenice i delić sekunde kasnije ga izvadio. A Sava je samo legao.

- Da ga pustim? Dobro… - reče Gile i pusti nož a on padne i zabije se u Savina pluća te ovaj počinje da viče nešto ali Gile više nije razumeo šta. Krv je izlazila iz njegovih prsa, iz njegove noge, i na kraju iz njegovih usta. Gile je to sav zaprepašten gledao i stavljao razne krpe preko njegovih rana i molio Isusa Hrista da sve bude u redu. Pošto je predvideo da će da umre stranac s suzama u očima reče Giletu ovo:

- Sine… postoji mesto koje se naziva New U.S.A. Potraži ga na kartama i uputi se tamo, odi u Ulicu Hrasta 45, tamo ćeš pronaći ženu koja se zove Biserka, to je najveće blago koje imam i reci joj da je volim. - u tom trenutku veliki mlaz krvi izađe kroz njegova usta kroz stisnute žute zube i po posljednji put ih ispere a njegove oči se zatvoriše i srce prestane da kuca.

Pošto su mu usta bila prepuna krvi i pluća oštećena njegov glas nije bio baš razgovetan pa je Gile to što je on rekao razumeo tek površno. Misleo da je se radi o blagu, tj. biserima koji se nalaze u tom nekom Novom S.A.D.-u, pa se bez razmišljanja uputio tamo. Jedino nije mogao da shvati kakve svrhe bi imao od govorenja biserima da ih voli. Bio je tužan jer je prvi čovek kojeg je video nakon dugo vremena tako brzo umro pa mu je iskopao grob i nakon toga otišao na počinak. Sutradan je obukao svoju najbolju majcu, tj. Jordanov dres koji nije čak bio niti ne-original već nešto toliko loše da se niko nije ni trudio da smisli ime za to. Pešačio je do obližnje stanice i na šalteru od neljubazne gospođe kupio kartu za voz, seo unutra i uskoro pošao ka odredištu. Bilo je sigurnije ići vozom jer su moderni banditi zaustavljali autobuse i pljačkali ih a ne vozove kao nekad. Od novca zarađenog mukotrpnim radom kupio je nešto namirnica i više nije imao ni dinara, jer je sve ostale potrošio na kartu. Kroz prozor je gledao razne krajolike dok je voz prolazio prvo kroz krajeve Amerike, pa kroz Francusku, Nemačku, Mađarsku, Bugarsku i na kraju Novi S.A.D. Sišao je iz voza umoran od puta i s torbom na leđima i znakom dolara ($) u očima krenuo do kioska gde je kupio kartu toga grada. Na njoj je pronašao Ulicu Hrasta 45 i unajmio taxi jer je znao da će nakon što je poseti moći platiti vožnju, čak je planirao da mu dade i napojnicu. Prošlo je petnaest minuta i taxi se zaustavio a vozač mu je rekao da su stigli pa je izašao i rekao mu da pričeka. Kuća srednje kvalitete ali svejedno deset puta bolja od njegove se sada nalazila pred njim. Ispred nje mali poštarski sandučić na kojemu je pisalo "Biserka Stojančević", ali na ćirilici što on nije mogao da pročita jer ga majka tome pismu nije naučila. Nije obraćao pažnju na krajolik jer je blago bilo jedino što ga zanima pa je pozvonio a neka žena mu otvorila vrata i začuđeno gledala tog malog debelog meksikanca i u sebi se pitala "kako to da je Chico došao ovde bez Zagora?". Bila je prelepa i verovatno najlepša žena koju je on ikada video, viša od njega za glavu, našminakana i uređena, stara oko 35 godina, ali Gile je samo rekao "miči se" i odgurnuo ju u stranu i uletio u kuću. Lutao je od sobe do sobe u kući dok je žena još uvek bila na vratima. Tražio je blago i na kraju došao do kuhinje gde je video malu škrinju na kojoj je pisalo "Školjke". "Tako je" pomisli on "biseri se nalaze u školjkama koliko sam čuo". Dotrčao je do te drvene škrinje, otvorio ju i počeo redom otvarati školjku po školjku no niti u jednoj nije bilo bisera. Nakon par minuta je već uvideo da ih nema niti u jednoj pa mu je došlo da zaplače ali je ipak pošto je bio gladan odlučio barem probati kakav to ukus imaju te sluzave sadržine školjaka pa je počeo jesti. Odjednom mu osmeh opet ozari lice. Nikada u životu nije jeo ništa toliko dobrog ukusa.

- Sava je imao pravo, ovo jeste najveće blago na svetu! - uzviknuo je i pojeo sve iz te škrinje, nakon pola sata je izašao i krenuo u potragu za novim školjkama, nije se ni obazirao na taksista koji mu je psovao majku iz svog taxija. Od tada na dalje potraga za školjkama postala je mladom Giletu najveća zanimacija, a školjke najveća opsesija.


	37. Školjkaš

Epizoda 29: Školjkaš

Vegeta je hodao po staroj cesti dok su ga u stopu pratili Krscho i je dosta vruće no unatoč tome Vegeta nije skidao svoj crni,čudno oblikovani oklop kojeg mu

je Blitz zemljana cesta po kojoj su hodali sada je bila prepuna blata zbog kiše koja je padala prethodnog dana pa je upravo blato bilo glavni

razlog zbog kojeg se nije moglo čuti klopotanje njihovih š,koji je bio dobro raspoložen,počeo je pričati o kadama kako im ne bi bilo dosadno.

- Okupao sam se u velikom broju kada,ali samo u onim kadama koje su mi cool i poprilično jesu kade jesu neke nisu,zavisi kakve volim je cool.

Zabavljam se i kupam u kadama ili ja znam - pričao je Marko.

- Znaš što,trebali bi te zvati Kadaman - oglasi se Krscho koji je pozorno slušao Markovu priču.

- Kadaman?

- Da,pa kad toliko voliš kade - reče Krscho.

- Ne kužim spiku - reče tužno Marko - ali nema veze,zovite me oKRamxII.

- Zašto oKRamxII? - upita Vegeta koji je do tada bio potpuno odsutan duhom.

- Pa oKRam je akronim od Marko a jednom sam igrao neku igru koja se zvala ili završavala na XII - objasni Marko.

- Sad je na kužim spiku - potuži se Krscho - zar nebi bilo jednostavnije da te zovemo samo Oxi.

- Hm...kad malo bolje razmislim to zvuči više kul ,a i jednostavnije je pa nek bude Oxi - složi se Marko.

- Dosta brbljanja,još malo pa ćemo doći u Novu Haryashu - reče Vegeta - a ako budemo imali sreće,tamo možda i nađemo nekog tko će nam se pridružit.

U gradu Nova Haryasha živioj je mladić po imenu Dragan koji se po ničemu nije razlikovao od svojih vršnjaka osim što je imao jedan čudan ,njegov hobi je

bilo skupljanje školjaka u obližnjoj šumi pokraj Nove se zvao Dragan svi su ga zvali Gile iako nikom nije bilo jasno kako je dobio taj nadimak,a njegovo

objašnjenje je kao i uvijek bilo da je od imena Dragan nastao nadimak Gandra pa to nekako evoluiralo u Gile.

Svakog jutra Gile bi odlazio do te šume i marljivo skupljao školjke pa je tako bilo i ovog puta.

Čim su se u ranu zoru pojavile prve zrake sunca,Dragan se probudio,uzeo opremu za skupljanje školjki i krenuo u š dok je hodao ulicama Nove Haryashe

zaustavio ga je povik dvojice njegovih prijatelja.

- GILE IMA ŠKOLJKE! Zašto mi nisi to prije rekao,meni treba samo jedna- vikao je Joca.

- Sam si kriv,da si detaljnije pratio što je Gile govorio sve bi znao - reče drugi Gileov prijatelj kojem je nadimak bio Piroman.

- Hebiga...biću bolji,obećavam - obeća Joce.

- Može jedno 5, 10 komada tebi i isto tolko i Promanu, da bi ostalo i JZH-u nešto - upita Gile.

- Gile, meni parkiraj 5 komada u JZH-u, samo mi reci kako da ti se odužim za iste, hoćeš pare - reče Piroman

- Ovako,Piromanu 10-ak komada,Joci 10 -ak komada,JZH-u ostatak,što će biti jedno 50, 60 komada,zadovoljni? -predloži Gile - a za školjke ne tražim ništa pa možeš ih pronać u svakom šumarku.

- Može,samo,kolike veličine su te školjke? -upita Joce.

- Školjke su bele,precnika negde oko 4cm, pitaj JZH-a po njemu su dobre i prikladne - reče Gile pa nastavi put prema šumarku da skupi školjke koje je obećao dati Joci,Piromanu i JZH-u.

- Vidiš kako je Gile dobar - reče Piroman dok su on i Joca gledali kako Gile odlazi prema šumi.

- Vrijedan i dobar i uloga modema mu paše - pridoda Joce.

Gile je upravo došao do šumarka i počeo tražiti školjke kad ga je odjednom prekinuo razgovor trojice je glavu i ugledao trojicu mladića kako stoje

isped njega i čudno ga od njih je imao predivnu i dugu smeđu kosu i nosio je čudno oblikovani,crni je nosio crnu šubaru na glavi,a

u desnoj ruci je držao praznu bocu votke i Gilea je iz nekog nepoznatog razloga podsjećao na mlakonju iako je imao strog izraz mu je pogled došao do trećeg

tipa Gile je iznenađeno povikao - Bože me pomozi,zašto ti je lice puno prišteva?

- Glupane,to nisu prištevi,to su pjegice - reče ljutito Oxi.

- Hm...da,nego što radiš tu u šumarku - upita Vegeta prekinuvši svađu.

- Skupljam školjke - objasni Gile.

- U šumarku? - Krschi ništa nije bilo jasno te je odlučio da će morati naučit još hrvatskoga.

- Pa nego gdje drugdje - reče Gile pa nastavi tražit školjke.

- Ovako,kao što ste primjetili nitko nam se ne želi pridružit,a ovaj tip je vrijedan i dobar,pokušat ćemo ga nagovorit da nam se priruži - savjetovao se Vegeta sa Krschom i Oxijem

- Bez brige,ja ću to riješit - reče Oxi -gledajte majstora na djelu.

- Imamo jedan prijedlog za tebe - obrati se tada Oxi Gileu.

- Da?

- Iskoristi ovu nevjerovatnu priliku,platiš pola sad pola nikad i pridruži nam se i postani član HQ tima - reče Oxi.

- Ha, skoro sam ti poverovao,ali nažalost imam loša iskustva sa takvim ponudama i sličnim sranjima - reče Gile i nastavi skupljkat školjke.

- Glupane - Vegeta je sada vikao na Oxija - čini se da ću ja morati ovo riješit.

- Kako se zoveš - upita zatim Vegeta Gilea.

- Dragan,ali zovite me Gile.

- Okej...nego reci mi...voliš li još što osim skupljanja školjki - upita Vegeta.

- Da,volim košarku - reče Gile kojeg je ovaj razgovor zamarao te je htio otići.

Vegeta više nije znao što bi rekao,ali onda se u razgovor ubacio Krscho - Ako nam se pridružiš dat ću ti ovu nevjerovatnu knjigu o povijesti košarke

poznatog pisca Kena Parkera.

Rekavši to Krscho odnekud izvadi malu knjigu crvenih korica na kojim je velikm slovima pisalo ''Space Basketball: Basketball!''.

Gile je pažljivo uzeo knjigu u ruke i otvorivši prvu stranicu počeo č nije mu trebalo dugo da shvati da u rukama drži remek-djelo moderne umjetnosti te je zahvalno

pogledao Krschu i rekao - Pristajem,pridružit ću vam se iako neznam čime se bavite.

- Nema veze ,neznamo ni mi - rekoše Krscho i Oxi,a Vegeta zavrti očima i zagladi kosu.

- Nemojte da vas zavaraju lažne glasine o mojoj kilaži,uopće nemam višak kilograma - napomene Gile.

- Mene ne možeš prevarit - reče Krscho - namjestio si majicu tako da nas zavaraš pa izgleda kao da si dosta mršav,ali ne tako puno.

- Napokon smo to riješili - oglasi se Vegeta - ponavljam,napokon smo to riješili.


	38. Nacrtaj M radi Majinstva

**Epizoda 30: Nacrtaj M radi Majinstva**

Prije nekoliko tjedana, Ken Parker je pobjedio na zanimljivom natjecanju koje se zove Tenkaichi Budokai. NETOČNO!

Ken je izgubio u borbi s Blitzem. Novac za povratnu kartu nije dobio te je pješačio prema svome malome gradu i njemu tako miloj ludnici gdje se osjećao kao svoj na svome među ljudima poput njega. Došao je nakon par dana pješačenja i pao na koljena pred vratima. Bila je mrkla noć i samo je mjesec muslimanskog oblika osvijetljavao površinu. Ken je lagano podigao ruku i uhvatio kvaku te ju povukao. No vrata su bila zaključana. Počeo je zvoniti ali odgovora nije bilo. Sjedio je na trijemu, leđima okrenut prema vratima zabrinutog pogleda upućenog prema obližnjoj šumi. Odjednom mu je nešto sinulo, te je počeo trčati u šumu. "Da se nalazim u stripu sada bi mi se žarulja pojavila iznad glave zbog ideje koju imam pa bi mi bar malo osvjetlila ovaj put", mislio je. Nakon nekoliko sati pješačenja došao je do male kolibe u sredini šume, i pokucao na vrata tri puta, neujednačenim ritmom. Jedan mladić je otvorio vrata, u lijevoj ruci je držio svijeću a desnom trljao svoje pospane oči. Imao je dugu crnu masnu kosu, i izrazito ružno lice. Nakon trljanja vratio je naočale s čela na svoje mjesto i pogledao osobu pred sobom.

- Kenneth! Što ti radiš ovdje? - upitao je.

- Ti Bex si ružniji od ružnog pačeta stoga se ne javljaj! - uzvikne Ken, te desnom rukom odmakne Bexa u stranu i uđe u njegovu kolibu. Bex zatvori vrata i krene za njim. Ken je počeo preturati po starim kutijama dok nije našao ono što mu treba. Bila je to ručno napravljena bomba. Uzeo je detonator koji se nalazio pokraj, i pohrlio prema izlazu.

- Pažljivo s Morpheus bombom. I nadam se da imaš ono što trebaš da bi ju aktivirao. - reče Bex ozbiljnim tonom.

- T priključak ili nekaj? Imam, bez brige. - reče Ken dok je izlazio iz kuće. Nije zatvorio vrata pa je Bex to još jednom učinio. Polizao je kažiprst i palac i njima ugasio plamen svijeće koju je cijelo vrijeme držao u ruci. Skinuo je naočale i počeo trljati njihova okna krpicom. "Trljanjem se dobija sve", pomislio je, stavio naočale na noćni ormarić i vratio se u krevet.

Vegeta, Gile, Oxi i Krscho su bezuspješno pokušavali naći još jednog člana. Išli su od sela do sela ali ljudi bi im još i plaćali da odu i ne traže nove članove. Tako da im se na taj način budžet povećao. Došli su do obližnjeg grada i tamo odlučili pokušati još jedan put. Unajmili su jednu malu prostoriju koja se nalazila u sredini grada, sav sadržaj te prostorije bio je jedan stol i tri stolice. Tada su otišli do jednog zida nešto udaljenog od tog lokala, na kojem su se nalazili brojni plakati s reklamama. Svaki od tih plakata su skinuli i okrenuli te ih tako okrenute ponovo zaljepili. Poleđina svakog plakata je nakon tog bila prazna te su je oni tada popunili flomasterom, na svakom plakatu. Njihov sadržaj je sada glasio: "Tražimo člana za HQ tim, najveći i najbolji tim boraca za pravdu. To trebate odma uzest nema šanse. Prijavite se u lokalu deset metara zapadno odavde. Na njemu piše 'Čevabdžinica kod Haruna', ali to je HQ tim, to je naša postaja". Giletu je zadaća bila da ostane blizu tih plakata i ljudima odgovara na upite te da prolaznicima skreće pažnju na plakate. Krenuli su prema tom lokalu Vegeta, Krscho i Oxi dok su u daljini čuli Gileta kako laže prolaznike s namjerom da pomisle kako je članstvo tima puno brojnije. "Ja sam se učlanio danas s prijateljem u školi,no nismo stigli nešto napravit jer je bio kraj je pala ideja da se mi učlanimo jer je moja glupa sestra učlanjena.I evo sad mi je dobar HQ setra je jedna od najboljih ili aktivnijih članova tima ovdje,što nije ni čudo jer samo visi po timu i meni neda da idem na internet."

Držeći Morpheus bombu u rukama Ken se polako približavao ludnici. Kada je bio pedesetak metara udaljen skinuo je šlape i stavio ih o pojas, jer je znao da bi stanari po klopotanju šlapa mogli zamjetiti njegovo prisustvo. Postavio je bombu pokraj vrata, okrenuo se, i počeo trčati. Bomba je eksplodirala nakon par minuta a Ken se s luđačkim smješkom na licu uputio prema nekom gradu u blizini.

Ravnatelja te ludnice je usred noći probudio telefonski poziv. Bio je to policijski službenik koji mu je rekao što se dogodilo. Ravnatelj je spustio telefonsku slušalicu i sav bijesan se uputio prema obližnjem institutu gdje je trebao naći profesora koji je stručnjak u polju Majinovog sindroma. I on je njemu ispričao što se dogodilo te su se složili da je za to najvjerojatnije kriv Ken. Počeli su tražiti stare kazete na kojima je bio sadržaj snimljen s sigurnosnih kamera u ludnici i ovdje donesen na proučavanje. Konačno su našli onu na kojoj je bio snimljen incident kada je Ken nacrtao slovo M na svome čelu i počeo ludovati. Zamrzli su sliku na ekranu televizora i isprintali je. Faksirali su je policiji i tjeralica je za sat vremena već preplavila ulice.

"Wanted - živ ili Majin. Bounty - 10 000 beli". Pisalo je na njima.

Gile je bez ikakvih nada stajao pokraj plakata i trudio se da pridobije ljude. I već kad je mislio da se veće zlo ne može dogoditi ono se dogodilo. Došao je do njega policajac i skinuo sve njegove plakate te taj zid prekrio tjeralicama za Kenom Parkerom. Giletu je predao u ruke jednu i naredio mu da napusti tu lokaciju. Gile je tjeralicu zgužvao i stavio u džep, te krenuo prema obližnjem šumarku u nadi da će barem naći nekoliko školjki.

Ken Parker je prolazio kroz razne krajeve ali je čuo i policijske sirene i pse u blizini, znao je da se treba skloniti na neko sigurnije mjesto. U jednom gradu je sav gladan i iscrpljen počeo kopati po jednom kontejneru u nadi da će naći nešto za jelo. Našao je neke riblje kosti i počeo ih jesti, sjeo je na pod kada mu je pažnju okupila hrpa nekih papira kraj njega. Bili su to plakati HQ tima koje je tu odložio policajac. Pročitao je sadržaj i shvatio da je to idealna šansa da se negdje skrasi bez ikakvih briga. Krenuo je prema HQ sjedištu i nakon nekoliko minuta se našao u njemu. Polako i nesigurno je ušao, ispred njega su za stolom sjedile tri osobe, potpuno ozbiljne. Pravili su se da im je ovo formalnost i da je Ken vjerojatno jedan od stotinjak koji su se do sad prijavili, a zapravo je bio prvi, i članovi tima su u sebi skakali od sreće.

- Sjednite ovdje. - rekao je tip s dugom kosom koji se nalazio za stolom skroz lijevo, te mu pokazao kažiprstom na stolicu koja se nalazila jedan metar ispred stola.

Ken je sjeo i počeo odgovarati na pitanja zadnjeg tipa za stolom, skroz desno, dok je on zapisivao odgovore. Osoba u sredini je bila toliko pijana da se trudila da se ne ispovraća na Parkera.

- Mi smo osobe koje će odlučiti da li ćete postati član tima ili ne. Kao što vidite pred vama se nalazi tročlani žiri koji se sastoji od mene, Oxija i Krsche... - reče Vegeta.

- Čekajte malo, hoće li mi netko već jednom odgovoriti na pitanje, kaj je to žir? - bijesno će Ken.

Nekoliko sekundi su ga članovi tima zbunjeno gledali, no i oni nisu odgovorili na pitanje već su samo nastavili s poslom.

- Kako glasi vaše cijenjeno ime? - upita tip s pjegicama na licu.

- Piše se Kenneth, čita se Ken! - uzvikne Ken kao da je u vojsci i odgovara na pitanje svoga generala. Oxi to zapisa na papir.

- A prezime? - upita Oxi.

- Piše se Parkerson, čita se Parker. Možda se čuli za Parkersonovu bolest, to je jedan moj predak koji je… - započe Ken ali ga Oxi prekine uzvikujući:

- Briga me, pričaj o topicu! - Ken se uozbiljio i rekao članovima da ga ispričaju i da mogu nastaviti s ispitivanjem ali prije toga je imao jedno pitanje:

- Što vam znači skraćenica "HQ" u imenu tima?

- To se i ja pitam, i lijepo sam im rekao da bi bilo bolje da promjenimo ime tima u BS tim, to puno bolje zvuči. - reče Oxi. - bar bi znali što BS znači, Black Sky.

- Ja sam također za promjenu imena ali u DW tim. Devil Within. - reče Krscho.

- Pa to je još gluplje od HQ, zar vam ne zvuči bolje NA tim, NA kao New Age? - upita Ken.

Vegeta je ljuto gledao članove tima slušajući njihove prijedloge kada je neki prolaznik koji je slučajno čuo razgovor uzviknuo:

- Ma nek vam se tim zove UM tim. U Muda.

Oxi je zapisao sve prijedloge uključujući "UM", s namjerom da još razmisle o njima na nekom budućem sastanku.

- Koje ste religije? - pita Oxi.

- Hinduist/ateist/agnostik - s ponosom će Ken.

Oxiju je to malo bilo čudno no ipak zapisa i upita:

- Koje ste seksualne orijentacije?

- Pedofob. - namršteno će Ken.

- Pedofob? Nikad čuo. No strah od pedofila mi je najveći strah, fobija, kako već. - reče Oxi i zapisa njegov odgovor te doda - sada ćemo napraviti malu pauzu, molimo vas da nas pričekate, uskoro ćemo donijeti odluku.

Ušli su u susjednu prostoriju i počeli raspravljati da li da ga prime ili ne. U tom trenutku je ušao Gile noseći u papiru dvadesetak školjaka.

- Evo, školjke. Bit će gozbe danas. - rekao je i otvorio papir, te je svatko od njih osim Gileta uzeo po 6 školjaka. Na kraju je Gile držao samo papir s 2 školjke na njemu. Školjke su bile točno na mjestu gdje su osobi na plakatu bile oči, tako da tim iako je vidio tjeralicu nije ni slutio da je taj bjegunac upravo u susjednoj sobi, jer su školjkama oči na neki način bile cenzurirane. Gile je vadio ostatke iz školjaka koje su Krscho, Vegeta i Oxi ostavili za sobom i jeo ih dok su se ostali vratili u svoje stolice u susjednoj sobi.

- Imamo još par pitanja. - reče Oxi i pogleda u papir koji se nalazio pred njim. - ali ćemo ih preskočiti jer nisu tako bitna, no neka ovo pitanje bude zadnje no ne i najmanje važno. Kojeg ste spola?

- Pa to je očito kao da mi piše na čelu, kako bi ljudi rekli. - Ken se smiješio.

- Da, a i ja pitam gluposti. - također smiješući se rekao je Oxi i u izboru između slova M i Ž zaokružio slovo M.

- Slovo M… Očito kao da piše na čelu… - tiho će Krscho dok je gledao Kena svojim luđačkim pijanim krvavim očima. Ustao je s stolice i prišao Kenu dok su ga Vegeta i Oxi zbunjeno gledali. Tada je stavio prst na svoj jezik tako da je prst sada bio prekriven alkohol etanolom. Prst je stavio Kenu na čelo i počeo po čelu crtati oblik slova M. Nikakav trag za prstom nije ostajao. Tada je izvadio kutiju s šibicama, zapalio jednu i dotakao njom njegovo čelo. Na čelu se odjednom alkoholni trag koji je ostavio pretvorio u slovo M. Vatra je nestala a crni pepelni trag slova M se sada nalazio na Kenovom čelu.

- Znao sam. - rekao je Krscho i počeo trčati za Kenom koji se dao u bijeg. Oxi i Vegeta su također skočili sa stolica i dali se u potjeru.

Ken je silno trčao dok su mu kaplje znoja padale s lica i upale u oči HQ tima dok su trčali za njim. To kao da je bio njegov dobro proračunat plan jer su zbog toga stali i počeli trljati oči dok je on pedesetak metara dalje skrenuo u lijevo i dalje trčajući punim snagama.

- Idemo! - uzviknuo je Oxi i opet su nastavili s trčanjem.

U tome trenutku iz obližnjeg šumarka izašao je Gile, tužnog lica jer je pronašao samo tri školjke a kakav je bio tim znao je da ni jedna od tih školjki neće pripasti njemu zbog njegovih malih do nikakvih postignuća za tim. Brojao je te tri školjke po četvrti put, nadajući se da ih ima više te da je njegova matematika razlog zašto mu se čini da ih je manje. Podiže pogled s školjki i ugleda Krscho, Oxija i Vegetu kako trče prema njemu punom parom.

- Evo, evo. Ima za sve vas, nemorate tako navaljivati. - reče Gile i baci školjku svakome od njih. Oni ih uhvatiše i dalje trčajući i skrenuše u lijevo.

- Koji kurac? Dobili su školjke po koje su trčali a i dalje trče. - reče on pa i on krene trčati za njima.

Vegeta, Oxi i Krscho su trčali puni bijesa, svaki je u svojoj ruci čvrsto držao po jednu školjku. Tada su odjednom zapazili Kena koji je stao na nekoliko sekundi da se odmori.

- Tri, dva, jedan… paljba! - uzvikne Vegeta i timovci baciše sve tri svoje školjke ravno Kenu u potiljak. Sve su ga pogodile točno na isto mjesto. Malo ga je zaboljelo te je pao na koljena i držao se za glavu, ali je ustao s namjerom da nastavi trčati. Ali u tom trenu, Gile poče trčati najbrže što je mogao, kao da kani proći kroz traku na kraju utrke.

- Moje školjkeee! - reče i baci se prema podu gdje su školjke pale, i svojim tijelom se slučajno obruši na jadnoga Kena koji pade u nesvijest.

Vegeta, Oxi i Krscho su stali, držali se za koljena zadihani i pokušavali doći do daha dok je Gile s sjajem u očima stavljao školjke u džep i pitao se o čemu se tu radi.

- Ovo je onaj novi. Zašto ga pobogu jurite? - upita Gile.

Vegeta se spusti na pod i veza Kenu ruke oko leđa i tada ukratko ispriča Giletu sve što se dogodilo.

- Ma znao sam ja sve to, s namjerom sam skočio na njega da ga zaustavim. - smješući se slaga Gile. - hoću li dobiti neku nagradu za uspješno riješen zadatak?

- Hoćeš, dakako. Dozvolu da zadržiš one tri školjke. - reče Vegeta i nazva policiju. Skupili su Kena a njima isplatili nagradu za njegovu ucjenjenu glavu.

- Ma i bolje da on nije jedan od nas. - reče Krscho - po meni bi peti član tima trebao biti kuhar.

- Nisam ti ja tu neki klinac s slamnatim šeširom pa da uzmem kuhara kao petog člana tima. - ozbiljno će Vegeta s ponosom na licu - ja sam Vegeta i uzet ću samo najbolje ljude koji imaju samo jednu želju. Da cijelim svijetom vlada pravda.

Članovi tima su znali da ovo što govori nije istina jer bi on uzeo u tim prvog koji mu se pojavi pred očima ali su šutjeli jer nisu željeli oskrvniti njegov veličanstveni govor.

Ken je pri ulazu u šerifov ured došao k svjesti te ga je šerif uveo u ćeliju i zaključao ju. Ken se počeo razbuđivati pitajući se gdje se kvragu nalazi i što se to nedavno odigralo. Gledao je oko sebe dok se držao za rešetke ćelije i tada upitao šerifa gledajući sliku na zidu kraj kojeg se šerif nalazio zavaljen u stolicu:

- Kakva je to tjeralica s tvojom slikom ili slikom nekog djeteta?

- Glupane, to je tvoja slika. - odbrusi šerif i stavi cigaretu u usta te ju zapali.

- Retardiran sam. Happy? - rekao je Ken i izvalio se na krevetu, i zamišljeno gledao u plafon i smišljao plan kako da se osveti HQ timu.

Šerif je za to vrijeme Kenovu izjavu u vezi svoje slike napisao na papir i stavio ju ispod tjeralice tako da se ljudi mogu diviti vječnom sjaju nepobjedivog uma.

Kenovo dubokoumno planiranje osvete je omeo jedan svjetlucajući detalj na šerifovoj ruci. Bio je to prsten, koji je u nekoliko navrata vidio na rukama imućnih ljudi i ljudi na visokim položajima u društvu koji su pripadali sekti "Disciples of Čihario". Tada je ustao s kreveta i počeo na glas recitirati:

"Ave Čihario! Pozdravlja te onaj koji će umrijeti. Zar i ja tvoj sin, nemogu izbjeći tu kletu sudbinu koja mi je danima sve bliže…"

Šerif je bio šokiran te je brzo otključao u njegovu ćeliju i ušao unutra. Znao je da je ono što je upravo čuo drevna molitva kojom su se pripadnici Disciples-a molili da izbjegnu nadolazeću smrt.

- Ti si jedan od nas? - upita šerif.

- Tako je gospodine dragi. - umiljato će Ken - prokletnici mi sve uzeše, i krivnju na mene nabaciše, u ludnici mi izgorjeli prsten i odora pa se nisam mogao obratiti Disciplesu za pomoć.

- Bez brige, dat ću ti ja svoju rezervnu, i rezervan prsten. Pošto je i načelnik policije naš pripadnik reći ću mu da tjeralica mora biti ukinuta. - reče šerif i stavi mu ruku na rame. - slobodan si.

Šerif je tada učinio upravo to što je i obećao, dao mu odoru (crnu haljinu s crvenim oblacima) i prsten, te ga ispratio prema izlazu. Počeo je skidati tjeralicu s zida i Kenovu izjavu zajedno s njom.

- Bar mi je drago što više nema moga citata. - rekao je Ken, izašao iz šerifovog ureda i krenuo prema obližnjoj šumi.

Putem je smišljao plan kako da se osveti HQ timu i shvatio da će imati sve mogućnosti za to upravo na ovaj način. Ako postane jedan od Disciplesa, iako je s njima do sada imao loša iskustva (sa svima ostalima ima još gora). Vidio je povorku, gdje jedan po jedan ulazi u malu crkvu u šumi. Stao je u red i gledao ljude ispred njega cijelo vrijeme se pitajući za jednog čovjeka ispred njega koji je glodao jabuku:

- Kako ovaj ima Bogu iza nogu jabuku?

Kročio je jedan korak naprijed i bez problema ušao u hram.


	39. Veliki Majstor vs Veliki Majin

Epizoda 31: Veliki Majstor vs. Veliki Majin

U mračnim prostorijama zgrade u koju je ušetao nalazilo se pedesetak ljudi, svakome od njih glava je bila prekrivena kapuljačom i nagnuta s jednim okom otvorenim. Naravno, discipler mora biti uvijek na oprezu. Svi su stali ispred male pozornice na kojoj je bilo nekoliko svjeća, jedino što je osvjetljavalo prostor. Vladala je potpuna tišina, a pozornica je bila prazna. Odjednom se pojavio visoki muškarac, i počeo gledati lica ljudi u publici ali niti jedno nije vidio jer su bila prekrivena mrakom. Ken je također gledao ljude oko sebe ali baš nikome se zbog kapuljače i slabog osvjetljenja lice nije vidjelo. Vjerojatno je tako moralo biti zbog mogućih izdajnika i špijuna u sekti. Tada Gospodin na pozornici progovori a među publikom nasta tišina veća od one od maloprije, ljudi su sada disali što su tiše mogli.

- Budite pozdravljeni. Kao što znate danas je poseban dan, dan na koji mnogi čekaju i dan koji će donijeti mnoge promjene u našoj grupi. Jedno od naših drevnih pravila je da jednom u dvije godine, svi članovi Disciplesa smiju izazvati svog vođu na poštenu borbu, i pobjednik bi postao novi vođa, znan pod imenom Veliki Majstor. Borba može završiti ili predajom ili smrću. No ja vam sada kažem da ću ubiti svakog tko god me izazove, prije nego dobije priliku da se preda. Vi međutim mi možete poštediti život ako se predam, ali to se naravno neće dogoditi. Ne znam tko će me od vas izazvati niti koliko će vas biti, ali svatko od vas će sada dobiti masku. Na njoj su nacrtani razni geometrijski simboli kojima pomalo kopiramo iluminate, masone, slobodne zidare i ostale Židove s ciljem svijetske dominacije. Tu masku ćete svi staviti na lica, i nositi ju od početka izazova do kraja. Maska je potrebna iz više razloga. Ako me osoba izazove i ali se preda i normalno nastavlja služiti u sekti, da se ja prema njoj nebi ophodio drugačije nego prema drugima, te da bih bio pošteđen takvih optužbi. Ima mnogo mojih štovatelja među vama te je maska potrebna i da nebi ubili osobu koja me izazvala ili ju vi također gledali na drugi način. Sljedeći razlog je da nebi bio izvršen atentat na novoga vođu ukoliko me pobjedi, pošto je u tome poslu neiskusan. On mora nekoliko mjeseci nositi masku i nitko ga neće vidjeti osim kada drži govore. Da vas nebi žuljala maska ispod nje ćete nositi drugu masku, koja nije od drveta poput prve, već je od platna. Ukoliko me osoba pobjedi on skida svoju drvenu masku dok njegova prva maska ostaje na njegovom licu. Tada stavlja novu masku koju će mu u ruke predati jedan od meni najbližih ljudi. Ta maska se razlikuje od drugih i takvu će imati samo jedna osoba, pretpostavljate vođa. Da se dolaskom u hram nebi pitali tko je vođa a tko ne. - Gospodin je zastao na nekoliko sekundi, uzeo malo zraka i nastavio govoriti - borba se odvija identičnim mačevima, i ja i moj protivnik ćemo imati po jedan mač. Borba se odvija u krugu koji ćete vi napraviti, tj. opkolit ćete nas. Ima još ponekih pravila no zapisana su u našim priručnicima s kojima ste svi, nadam se, veoma dobro upoznati. Bilo je dosta govora, vrijeme je da počnemo s ovim.

Gospodin je završio govor i skočio na pod. Kada su ljudi napravili ono što je rekao, okružili ga svi tako da su tjelima dodirivali zidove hrama, on se nalazio na sredini kruga držeći u ruci dva mača. Imao je dugu sijedu kosu i bradu, vrlo ozbiljan pogled. Imao je oko pedesetak godina, ali se na njemu vidjelo da je u boljoj formi od većine mladića, svakodnevno je radio na sebi. Ken se pitao da li da iskoristi ovu jedinstvenu priliku, i plati pola sad pola nikad, jer drugog puta možda neće biti. Svi su dobili maske, prve crne boje, poput maski kakve nose nindže, te ih stavili na lice. Nakon njih su došle drvene maske, ofarbane u crno, s prorezima za oči i usta. Ken je primjetio da su nakon što su stavili maske ostali podigli svoje do tada pognute glave i s puno većim pouzdanjem gledali oko sebe stojeći potpuno uspravno. Izgledalo je kao da će svaki drugi od njih izazvati Gospodina.

- Možemo početi. - reče Gospodin - tko će biti prvi?

U istom trenu na sredinu terena iskoračiše dvije osobe, s različitih strana.

- Ti ćeš biti prvi. - rekao je Gospodin i drškom jednog mača dotaknuo prsa čovjeka koji mu se približio. Drugi čovjek se vratio u skupinu. - biraj mač. Potpuno su isti ali da nebi rekli da varam pa da je moj bolji od tvog. Mačevi su obični, dakle ni jedan nije božji mač kakav su koristili neki od naših svetaca. Na njima se ne nalaze drevna slova koja blistaju, ali se zato nalaze obična, natpis "Made in Korea".

Pružio je oba mača, svaki u jednoj ruci prema čovjeku, on je uzeo jedan te su sada zauzeli borbeni stav. Pravilo je bilo da se osoba koja izaziva vođu treba i pokloniti na koljenima vođi jer ipak sada planira srušiti sve što je vođa za njih napravio tijekom godina. Poklonio se kada je jedan čovjek na pozornici (vjerojatno sudac) uzviknuo:

- Krenite!

Gospodin je zamahnuo mačem ukoso prema glavi pognutog čovjeka, koji se još nije stigao ni ustati a glava mu se već našla na podu. Dvije osobe su došle, stavili i glavu i tijelo u nekakve vreće i iznijeli preminulog iz prostorije. Gospodin je krpom obrisao krvavu oštricu mača i okrenuo se prema onome koji je također prvi istupio kada je pitao tko ga izaziva. Prepoznao ga je po visini i tijelesnoj građi.

- Hajde, ti si sljedeći. - rekao je Gospodin gledajući ga.

- Ne hvala. - odgovori ovaj uplašeno.

- Dobro. Idemo dalje. - reče Gospodin dok je vraćao svoj mač u korice.

Sljedeći je istupio, vidjelo se da je spremniji od prethodnog. Podigao je mač s poda, primio čvrsto dršku s obje ruke i nekoliko puta zavitlao njime da ga isproba. I jedan i drugi su sad jednu ruku držali na dršku a drugu na koricama, čekali znak sudca da ih u jednoj sekundi isukaju.

Znak za početak je došao i oštrice su se susrele u zraku uz tupe zvukove. Nekoliko puta je jedna oštrica presretala drugu, sve se brzo odigralo i Gospodin je u jednom trenutku nepažnje ostao posječenog dlana. Krv je kapljala i malo ga je boljelo ali se sabrao i kaznio protivnika na način da mu je oštricu zario u srce.

- Sad je moja prilika. Treća sreća. - mislio je Ken - a i možda ga netko od narednih porazi pa bih opet došao na isto jer ga nebih mogao izazvati dvije godine.

Iskoračao je hrabro, u sebi se pomolio bogu iako u njega nije vjerovao, naime bio je hinduist ateističnih vjerovanja s dozom agnosticizma. Tada je čučnuo i s naporom izvukao mač iz ruke mrtvaka, jer iako je bio mrtav njegov jak stisak nije popustio. Stavio ga je u lijevu ruku i prišao Gospodinu. Desnu ruku je nekoliko sekundi držao u džepu, kada je sudac dao znak.

- Čekajte malo, zar se nećemo rukovati kao ljudi? - upita Ken.

- Nemam ništa protiv. - reče Gospodin i pruži mu dlan koji je još krvavio od posjekotine.

Istog trena kada je primio Kenovu ruku Gospodin je pao na koljena kao da ga je udario grom i počeo jecati i vrištati na sav glas. Mač je ispustio i sada se nalazio kraj njegovih nogu. Zbunjeno je gledao svoju ruku i uzviknuo:

- O moj Čihario! Zašto toliko peče?

- Sol sinko, sol. - rekao je Ken i stavio mu oštricu mača na vrat. U jednom trenutku mu je postalo žao Gospodina pa je zamahnuo mačem prema njegovoj ranjenoj šaci i odstranio ju.

- Jesi sad sretan? Nemaš ruku pa te više nema što peći. - reče s smiješkom.

Tada Gospodin poče još samo više jecati te se Ken spustio do njega i stavi mu prste prema oku. Zario ih je i iščupao mu oko te ga bacio na pod.

- To isto vrijedi i za oči. Više ih nemaš pa nemožeš plakati ni da želiš. - rekao je misleći u sebi "da je bar imao cobrashingan oči sad bih si ih mogao ugraditi".

- Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr. - ispusti Gospodin neljudski krik.

- Ok, riješit ćemo i taj problem. Bez jezika nećeš moći… - započe Ken.

- Stani! Dosta je, predajem se. - rekao je Gospodin kad je vidio što ga slijedi.

- Razne vođe su uvijek govorile "nema predaje", trebao bi se ugledati na njih. - rekao je Ken i udari ga nogom u glavu svom snagom. Gospodin odleti nekoliko metara dalje, pade na pod i počne skupljati svoje zube koji su plivali u lokvi njegove krvi na podu. Ken se tada ponosan popeo na pozornici s namjerom da održi pobjednički govor. Ljudi su ga gledali dok su se u njima mješali osjećaji straha, čuđenja i divljenja. Više nitko nije obraćao pažnju na bivšega vođu koji je samo išetao iz hrama i počeo trčati što ga dalje noge nose.

- Pred vama se nalazi novi Veliki Majstor. - rekao je Ken dok je stavljao na lice novu masku koju mu je dodao jedan pomoćnik.

Nekoliko sekundi je vladala tišina među ljudima dok svi u isti glas ne uzviknuše:

- Veliki Majstor je mrtav! Živio Veliki Majstor!


	40. Krill, dječak bez budućnosti?

Epizoda 32: Krill, dječak bez budućnosti!

Prošlo je nekoliko dana od kada je Ken Parker došao na vlast u sekti Disciples of Čihario. Pripadnici sekte diljem svijeta su doznali da sada imaju novoga mladog i hrabrog vođu. Nekima je bio cool, nekima nije bio cool, zavisi kakve vole vođe. Jednom pripadniku, znanog po imenu Krill, to se nije nimalo svidjelo. S prošlim vođom je bio u jako dobrim odnosima, jer taj starac je bio njegov susjed kojeg je znao godinama. Vidio je potencijal toga Krilla i učlanio ga u je meo dvorište metlom, nakon toga je počeo zalijevati cvijeće kada se na vratima susjedne kuće pojavio čovjek, s povezom preko jednog oka, i bez jedne ruke.

Krill je pognuo glavu s poštovanjem dok mu je ovaj prilazio. Starac je rekao - Dragi Krille, znamo se dugo godina. Da li bi mi mogao učiniti jednu malu uslugu?

- Sorry, ne pušim kurčeve. - reče Krill te se okrene i nastavi zalijevati cvijeće.

- Ma nemislim na to. Slušaj. Sigurno si čuo što se dogodilo ovih dana u našem sjedištu. - započe opet Gospodin.

- Da, o svemu sam obavješten. Poraženi ste kao posljednja pička. - reče Krill.

- Upravo tako. Ali, ako nisi znao postoji jedno pravilo koje glasi "ako trenutni Veliki Majstor umre organizira se turnir među svim članovima koji žele sudjelovati.

Pobjednik turnira bude proglašen novim vođom". - objasni Gospodin.

- Pa tip je mlad, ne vjerujem da će tako brzo umrijeti, život je pred njim. - reče Krill.

- Da. Osim ako ga ne zamastimo. - reče Gospodin.

- Misliš čmar? - upita Krill.

- Pa da. Mnogo će da te boli. - rekao je Gospodin i Krill je samo klimnuo glavom i otišao u svoju kuću.

Kraj njihovog razgovora se ustvari odvijao u lozinkama te je Krillu sada bilo jasno što mu je činiti. Riječ "zamastiti" je značila "izvršiti atentat". "Čmar" je predstavljao Velikog Majstora. Kada je rekao da će ga mnogo boljeti mislio je na to da se treba žrtvovati za atentat.

Krill je počeo smišljati plan, znao je da će atentat morati biti izvršen u samom uredu Velikog Majstora, jer drugdje ne zna tko je on, osim kada drži govor, no tada ima previše ljudi u blizini. U njegovom uredu se uvijek moraju nalaziti dva pomoćnika, koji će obavljati za njega lagane poslove, sličnih poput poslova koje obavljaju sekretarice. Pošto je novi vođa tek prije nekoliko dana to postao on nema kraj sebe dva pomoćnika jer nije izabrao nove ljude. Stari nemogu biti na toj poziciji zbog emotivnih poveznica s prošlim, te vjerojatnom mržnjom prema novom vođi, iz razumljivih razloga. Vođa će danas poredati sve ljude u red i od njih izabrati dvoje.

Došla je noć i Krill se uputio prema sjediš je tamo stigao i proguravši se kroz rulju stao ispred njega su bili

njegovi prijatelji discipleri: Shon,najteži čovjek u udruženju Čiharijevih sljedbenika,štreberskog izgleda i narančaste boje kose lijepo uređene na talijanku,pravi car.

Zoro,najveći i najbolji frajer u udruženju odličnog izgleda i plavih očiju i spretno složene kose.I dvojica braće koji,iako su istovremeno rođeni ne izgledaju slično ali osobnost i ponašanje su im identič (Mjesec) duge i plave boje kose i San (Sunce) crvene,kratke kose i velikih,ribljookih oč tada se na pozornici pojavi

Veliki Majstor Ken Parker i svi utihnu.

- Kao što svi znate ja sam vaš novi Veliki vam je sve bilo loše i dosadno ali sa novim Velikim Majstorom dolazi i novo prvo,moram izabrati dva osobna pomoćnika - započne Ken Parker - i novi pomoćnici će se od sada zvati modemi i sada ću ja izabrati onu dvojicu kojima titula modema najviše paše,a izabrat ću ih tako da ćete mi svi vi postaviti po jedno pitanje i ona dvojica koja mi postave pitanje na koje ja ne budem mogao odgovorit postat će modemi.

I tako je počelo koji je bio prvi u redu je započeo sa pitanje je glasilo - Ako polariziram frekvenciju kronotronske ovojnice,ne mogu da induciram terofazičku faznu singularnost i probijem granicu vertronske faze.U čemu je problem?

Ken Parker se zamislio i zatim spremno odgovorio - Mislim da vidim u čemu se krije taj zapravo misliš na terofazičnu modulirane kronotronske čestice imaju inverznu rotaciju,za razliku od farotonskih, ali to ti naravno ne trebam govoriti i zbog toga odbijaju dehionsko bombardiranje fotonima,zbog čega zod-plazma u gravitronskim vodičima ne reflektira neutronsko zbog toga kvantna potprostorna fluktuacija ne izaziva reakciju od energetske ovojnice u Bussardovoj što bi trebalo napraviti je inducirati zagušljenje rezonantne potprostorne faze, tzv. RP faze i modulirati Richmannovu singularnost na 0,25 megatheriona.

Bio je to točan su i ostali discipleri počeli postavljali razna pitanja,neka su bila pametna neka glupa neka teška neka lagana neka cool neka ne baš tako sva pitanja su imala jednu zajedničku sva pitanja Ken Parker je znao odgovorit sve dok jedan discipler nije u šali pitao - Što je to žir?

Svi su očekivali brz odgovor i potpuno su bili iznenađeni kad je Ken Parker bijesno povikao - Prestanite s tim pitanjem,neznam kaj je to žir!

Svi su šokirano pogledali prema Velikom Majstoru koji je pucao od bijesa ali se odmah zatim sabrao i rekao - Imamo prvog pobjednika,ti vjerni discipleru imaš čast biti prvi modem,čekaj me u mom uredu dok ovo ne završi.I tako je ispitivanje nastavljeno sve dok nije došao red na Krilla.Što ću sad,pomisli Krill,koje pitanje da mu postavim.

Otvorio je usta i sam ne shvaćajući zašto pitao - Kaj to znači da ste vi legenda?

- Kaj to znači da sam ja legenda - ponovio je tupo Ken Parker i shvatio da nezna odgovor na to pitanje.

- Čini se da imamo drugog pobjednika - tiho reče Ken Parker - odabrana su oba dva modema,ispitivanje je završeno.

Ken Parker se tada okrenuo zamahnuvši plaštem i otišao sa pozornice dok ga je Krill zatim su ušli u ured velikog Majstora gdje ih je već čekao prvi modem.

- Vas dvojica ste moji osobni pomoćnici tj. modemi,dokazali ste da zaslužujete tu čast,a sada skinite maske i predstavite se.

Masku je prvo skinuo prvi Parker ga je pozorno pogledao i zamislio taj tip izgleda kao mljekar,čak je tako i obučen.

- Kako se zoveš - upita ga Ken Parker.

- Milkman - kratko reče prvi modem,a zatim masku skine i Krill.

Hm...pa ovaj tip izgleda kao da ga je pregazio traktor...hm...valjda tako izgledaju svi zli ljudi,pomisli Ken Parker.

- A kako se ti zoveš - upita ga Ken Parker.

- Moje ime je Krill - odgovori Krill.

- Vrlo dobro - reče Ken Parker - vas dvojica ste od sad modemi,možete ići.

Dok se vraćao kući Krill je zadovoljno razmišljao kako je prvi dio plana uspješno te večeri dok je spavao u glavi mu se pojavila nova što ne bi on ubio novog Velikog Majstora i zauzeo njegovo mjesto,ionako nitko nezna kako Veliki Majstor kad se probudio,odlučio je da će tako i učiniti,postat

će novi Veliki Majstor,a prijašnjem Velikom Majstoru će reći da atentat nije uspio.I tako je Krill vjerno služio Kenu Parkeru mjesec dana sve dok se nije pojavila prilika za je to jednog dana kada su Krill i Ken Parker ostali sami u sjedišti Čiharijevih je znao da mu je ovo najbolja šansa da ubije Velikog Majstora i zato je morao brzo djelovati i trebalo mu je oruž je otišao u oružarnicu i uzeo IONSKI DESTABILIZATOR kojim će trajno ukloniti Velikog je crnu haljinu sa crvenim oblacima i sakrio ionski destabilizator ispod odjeće i otišao do ureda Veliog su bila malo odškrinuta pa se Krill oprezno približavao no tad Veliki Majstor otvori vrata i iziđe u hodnik.

- Krill,baš tebe tražim - reče Ken Parker - dođi u moj ured.

Ušli su zatvorivši sjedne na stolicu isped velikog radnog Parker je stajao okrenutih leđa i gledao u zid.

- Baš sam se počeo privikavati na položaj Velikog Majstora - reče Ken Parker - no upravo sam se sjetio i nekih događaja iz mog života.

- Pričajte mi o tome - spremno zatraži Krill misleći kako će to Velikom Majstoru omesti koncentraciju.

- Pa kad već želiš,mislim da bi mogao,pokazao si se kao izvrstan modem - reče Ken Parker i započne sa pričom - Imao sam 12 godina i nisam se volio kladiti,osim za sitnu čeo sam kod tete igrat šah sa bratom,već sam ga prije pobjeđivao mada nisam puno igrao,ustvari nisam dugo igrao š deda je igrao šah prije sad ne igra zbog mog poginulo ujaka,neznam malo zaigra nooo...Gdje smo stali,o sam ja i vodio brata iako mi je ta mala svinjica maznula je odusto i umjesto njega teta je nastavila.I nju sam tuko,došao je deda i pomogo joj je. Nije bila velika stvar no bio sam smo igrali neko vrijem i svakih 15 minuta netko bi je

put kad se javila rekla bi - Kako me mali tuče u šahu!

I tako tri puta u ta tri je deda rekao - Ma kaj ona zna ti ćeš je potuč.

Moja teta je dobra,učila je od profića(dede) no nitko nemože pobjedit vječni sjaj nepobjedivog uma.

Teta kaže - Baš ćemo vidjet.

Pa je deda nastavio što sam ja započ se ti pitaš gdje je ta sitna poč sam 1 i pol kunu u đepu pa ajde znam tko će pobjedi i kladio sam se u kladionici ''Dedina kladionica'',kladionica u koju vjerujete,deda mi ima veliku penziju,za je teti pojeo kraljicu i ljutito je mi je deda dao još 1 i pol kunu i imao sam 3 puno no...u tom času Ken Parker zastane jer je primjetio da je Krill izdahnuo na čudan nač ga tada pogleda s lijeve strane okom koje je Parker se ukoči poput kipa dok je Krill ustajao sa stolice i počeo se okretati s nekim čudnim predmetom,smiješio se okrenuo a u rukama je držao ionski je uzeo zraka i naciljao prema Velikom Majstoru.

- Neeee... - poviče Ken Parker,počeo je trčati,sve se usporilo.

Krill ispali zraku iz ionskog destabilizatora no Ken Parker se baci na pod i zraka ga promaši.

- Kako si to uspio izbjeći,pa nisi slijep - začudi se Krill i počne ponovno ciljati ali Ken Parker bude brži i izbije mu

ionski destabilizator iz ruke uništivši mu glasno opsuje i dohvati vrtnog patuljka da njime dokrajči Velikog Majstora ali ga Ken Parker uspije nokautirati dobro usmjerenim kaš se odmah podigne i dohvati kitu labudovu da njome ubije Kena Parkera,ali Ken u tom trenutku iz ruku jednog od obližnjih kipova izvuče jedan od božjih mačeva i prepolovi kitu labudovu na bespomoćno ustukne i padne na pod.

- Ako me nije uspjela dokrajčiti ni bizarna lokalna kultura ljudi-gljiva onda nećeš ni ti - reče pobjedonosno Ken Parker i zamahne oštricom da ubije Krilla ali se u zadnjem času zaustavi.

- Predomislio sam se - reče Ken Parker - pošto si se tako dobro pravio da si uz mene poštedjet ću te ovog puta no tražim od tebe potpuno vjernost i odanost.

- Svakako - odgovori Krill uz vidno olakšanje.

- Vrlo dobro - reče Ken - imam jedan zadatak koji moraš izvršiti.

- Vidiš,postoji jedan tim koji se zove HQ tim i sa članovima tog tima nisam imaš baš...najbolje zadatak je da ih pronađeš i priključiš se tom timu praveći se da si jedan od njih. Javljat ćeš mi sve informacije o njima i što rade i što smjeraju,no oni nikako ne smiju otkriti da si ti špijun - objasni Ken Parker.

- A gdje da ih počnem tražiti - upita Krill.

- Potragu započni u gradu Nosdivadu,prema posljednjim informacijama tamo su zadnji put viđeni - reče Ken Parker - krećeš odmah.

Krill izgovori Čiharijevu zakletvu,iziđe iz ureda i krene prema gradu Nosdivadu kako bi obavio svoj zadatak i pridružio se HQ timu.


	41. Čovjek koji je sanjao Trunksa

Specijal: Čovjek koji je sanjao Trunksa

Mali gradić na moru. U svojoj sobi je jedan mladić naporno trenirao razne sportove, sve dok se nije sav izmoren srušio na zemlju s kompjuterske stolice i zaspao blaženim snom. Sanjao je da je u nekoj mračnoj prostoriji koju grom osvijetljava tri puta za redom, svakih 5 sekundi. Da stoji u crnoj haljini s crvenim oblacima, dok kraj njega stoji zgodan mladić u čudno oblikovanom oklopu koji je sjajio od osvijetljenja gromova. Taj čovjek mu je rekao da se zove Trunks, i da je on otac puno poznatijeg Enkstera. Nakon toga mu je ispričao nešto zbog čega se naglo probudio iz tog vrućeg sna, počeo trčati prema stolu, uzeo olovku i počeo crtati nacrte i pisati formule za neke složene kemijske spojeve. Sav sretan je nakon nekoliko minuta podigao papir, pogledao sve što je do tad napisao i izvuknuo:

- Ovo je uspijelo!

Iz ladice je izvadio nekoliko bočica i stavio u ruksak. Izašao je van i zaključao vrata. Počeo je pješačiti, dok se sunce pojavljivalo i tamno nebo obojilo u krvavo crvenu boju.

Nedaleko od njega, jednog drugog mladića jako sličnog njemu je pratila potpuno drugačija sudbina. U svom podrumu je izrađivao lijes.

- Jučer mi je umro brat, prije tjedan dana mama, prije deset dana baba, prije tucet dana tetak, prije petnaest dana sestričina, mjesec dana prije toga ujak, pradjeda, bratić, stric, pa mom bratiću stric, pa njegovom tektu unuk, pa njegovom bratu kum… pa do tko zna koliko. Takva sudbina samo mene može pogoditi, odlazim iz ovog grada dok mi još netko nije umro.

Spustio je na pod četku s kojom je bojao drvo u crnu boju natrag u kantu s bojom, tiho uzdahnuo, izašao iz podruma, jednom se okrenuo prema svojoj kući, pognuo glavu, i krenuo pješačiti stazom.

Nakon nekoliko sati putovanja čovjek koji je sanjao Trunksa sjeo je na neki kamen kraj starog puteljka i odlučio se odmoriti. Počeo je spavati ali s jednim okom otvorenim, što mu je omogućilo da vidi da mu se približiva neki čovjek tužnog lica. Ustao je i pozdravio ga.

- Budi pozdravljen. Tko si ti kakve te muke vode u ovo područje?

- Moje ime je Goku 18, broj 18 označava koliko mi je članova obitelji umrlo do sad, to ime nosim njima u počast. Krećem negdje gdje nemam rodbine tako da nebih morao svaki tjedan biti shrvan od boli.

- Super. Ja sam znan po imenima Neocide, Brook, Gecko Moria, Breaking Benjamin, Scatman, Nero, Jack, Red Flash, Nagi Souichiro, Sogeking, Krill Je Pederčina, Snapshoter, Neo-Trigger, Yodaime, Dante, Sparda… - rekao je i pokušavao se sjetiti još nekih svojih imena.

- Ok, mislim da bi to bilo dosta. - rekao je Goku 18.

- Sutra pa jučer. Ah da, sjetio sam se. Znan sam i pod imenom Luka Marić, znao sam da sam neko ime izostavio. No zovi me Trunks Dream, u čast jedne osobe koja mi se ukazala u snu i dala mi ideju za izum koji će potpuno promjeniti stoljeće. Sad sam se uputio u obližnji velegrad da bih to unovčio. - reče TD. - u tom trenu počne gledati Goku-a 18, pa nakon nekog vremena progovori:

- Vidim da imaš višak kilograma. Ovim izumom se izgubi velika kilaža u vrlo kratkom vremenu. Platit ću ti da na tebi isprobam ovaj moj izum, kao što nekima plaćaju da piju lijekove. Da li prihvaćaš moju nemoralnu ponudu?

- Može. Potpuno sam bez para jer sve što imam trošim na sprovode. - tužno će Goku 18. - a o kakvom se izumu radi?

Trunks Dream je tada posegnuo rukom u svoju torbu i izvadio jednu bočicu.

- O pa to nije teško, rado ću testirati. - Goku 18 se smiješio. No smiješak mu je nestao s lica čim je čuo sljedeće TD-ove riječi:

- Skini gaće i napregni se.

Goku 18 je to i napravio, sjetio se kako je kad je bio mali dobijao kapsule u anus kada bi imao temperaturu, većinu puta bi mu to pružalo neopisivo zadovoljstvo i stanje nirvane. TD je došao do njega i skinuo poklopac s bočice te mu ju počeo gurati u šupak. Nekoliko kapsula iz bočice je ušlo u njegov šupak, TD je i dalje trljao dok se Goku 18 počeo grčiti, lice mu je mjenjalo boje. Odjednom se srušio na zemlju, potpuno beživotan.

- Ali kako, što je pošlo po krivu? - pitao se dok je opipavao puls mladića koji je slijedio obiteljsku tradiciju umiranja.

Bočica se sada kotrljala po podu, i mogao se vidjeti natpis na njoj koji je glasio "cijankalij".

TD je iz torbe uzeo bilježnicu i počeo izračunavati neke formule, kada je došao do zaključka:

- Znači poklopac mora biti na bočici da bi djelovalo. Sljedeći put neću napraviti ovakvu pogrešku.

Trunks Dream je počeo kopati grob, i cijelo to vrijeme pričao, kao da priča samom sebi ili lešu koji se nalazio kraj njega. Kome god je pričao došlo je na isto, nitko osim njega to nije čuo.

- Haryasha,jedan od većih gradova.100% posto se pitaš zašto pričam o sam bio ži spiku(oduvjek sam to htio reč),ja ti besplatno crtam s prijateljima u š toga je zabava pol toga igra.I sad nas profesor prijavi,i idemo u Haryashu,sve se zajebavamo,gledamo non stop crtane,živa budni do ja zovem zabavom.

Ostavio je lopatu sa strane, uzeo ruksak i nastavio svoj put.


	42. Čovjek koji je sanjao Trunksa 2

Specijal: Čovjek koji je sanjao Trunksa 2

Trunks Dream je polako hodao nekim blatnjavim drumom s ruskakom na leđima, tada je primjetio neko komešanje na cesti. Vidio je brojne kočije, trgovce kako se dogovaraju, razne cirkuske rekvizite, kočije u kojima su bili kavezovi s divljim životinjama, nakazama itd. Opazio je hrpu plakata natovarenih na neke od kočija. Palo je desetak njih na pod pa je on podigao jedan da bi vidio o čemu se tu radi. "Vašar u glavnom gradu. Dođite i uživajte. Kupujte, posjetite mini cirkus, kuću strave, najrazličitije trgovačke štandove…". Dosadilo mu je čitati pa je bacio papir i počeo koračati za tim mnoštvom. Prolazili su kroz blato i stoga su konji s velikim naporom vukli te kočije. Ipak je uskočio na jednu i pokrio se nekom starom prljavom i smrdljivom dekom tako da vlasnik ne vidi da je on uzrok još sporije vožnje kočije. Tamo je zaspao i probudio se nakon par sati kada su na jednoj praznoj livadi svi postavljali svoje štandove, ljudi 'gradili' razne zabavne 'kuće', tj. samo bi spajali metalne dijelove šarafima i vijcima. Prišao je jednom čovjeku koji je postavljao neku kuću zrcala a ovaj mu je rekao da mu treba pomoć da utovari sva ta zrcala unutra. Zamolio je mladog Trunks Dreama a ovaj je uzeo jedno zrcalo i krenuo da ga unese unutra ali čim se ovaj okrenuo TD je počeo bježati još uvijek noseći to zrcalo, valjda je u njemu proradio kleptomanski instinkt pa je počeo krasti i stvari koje mu uopće nisu bile potrebne. I tako je trčao noseći to zrcalo, bilo je jako veliko, dužine oko 1 metar a širine pola. Zastao je kraj nekog štanda gdje su se nalazile neke čaše poređane na polici a ispred njih neka puška. U daljini iza tih čaša nalazile su se plišane igračke koje su očito dobijali oni koji bi postigli pogodak. Tamo se malo odmarao i odlučio pogledati se u tom zrcalu. Njegov odraz je u zrcalu bio duplo deblji, jer je to bilo jedno od onih 'smješnih zrcala'. Okrenuo je zrcalo na drugu stranu i vidio da je na toj strani njegov odraz duplo mršaviji. Znao je da će dobro iskoristiti to zrcalo, prvo mušterijama stavljati onu stranu na kojoj su debeli a nakon uporabe Reduce Fat Fast-a ga okrenuti i pokazati im onu gdje su mršavi pa bi oni naravno mislili da je njegov proizvod čudo.

Odložio je zrcalo po strani, izvadio jedan novčić te zamolio čovjeka za štandom da mu napuni pušku i doda mu je da započne gađati čaše. Bila je to stara lovačka puška, ne zračna već prava. Trunks Dream ju je uzeo i namjestio pravilno u svojim rukama te počeo nišaniti, i umjesto da počne gađati čaše on počne gađati tog čovjeka koji je tamo radio. Prvim metkom ga je oborio, ali je došao još jednom do njega i pogodio ga u glavu još par puta tako da bi bio siguran da je ovaj sto posto mrtav. Već je bila u međuvremenu pala noć tako da oni mnogobrojni ljudi koji su tamo postavljali svoje štandove ga nisu primjetili. Uzeo je lopatu i počeo kopati grob tome nesretniku, i tada pomislio "ovo mi je drugi put da nekome kopam grob, da nisam izmislio revolucionarni proizvod Reduce Fat Fast mogao bih se zaposliti kao grobar. Ali ovako zbog tog otkrića mi se bliži bogata i neradnička budućnost". Zakopao ga je i pobacao one čaše i zamjenio ih s bočicama na kojima je pisalo Noni (ali to je Reduce Fat Fast, to je njegova prodaja). Otišao je spavati jer ga je sutra čekao velik dan, jer tek sutra je pravo otvorenje vašara. Sutradan Trunks Dream postavi svoje zrcalo odmah ispred štanda. Baš je tad prošla neka gospođa uredno dotjerana i prosječne težine ali TD je znao da svaku priliku mora iskoristiti.

- Gospođo pogledajte se u ovo zrcalo! Očito je da imate višak kilograma! - TD reče s velikim žarom.

- O moj bože. U pravu ste. - uplašeno će gospođa.

- Ali nemate razloga za brigu, ovaj moj proizvod će vam pomoći. - reče TD i približi joj se, izašao je iz unutrašnjosti štanda i stao tamo gdje se ta gospođa nalazila. U rukama je držao bočicu. - evo ovako, napregnete se, uzmete bočicu i zabijete si u šupak i trljate. I dok trljate u vašen šupku se znoji, znači znoj je da to works, to jednostavno works.

- Da, tako sam baš i mislila… - reče gospođa i odjednom nastavi - čekaj, što ja to pričam? Nisam tako mislila, to mi je bila zadnja stvar na pameti. - tada uzme svoju torbicu i poče udarati TD-a po glavi i uzvikivati - perverznjače jedan bolesni!

Okrenula se i počela trčati kada se zaletjela u nekog ćelavog čovjeka u crnoj haljini (s crvenim oblacima):

- Molim vas pomozite, ovaj gospodin me je pokušao seksualno zlostavljati! - uzvikne ona gledajući tog ćelavca. Ćelavac samo zamahne rukom i ošamari je svom snagom tako da je pala i skoro doživila moždani udar. Tada je došao i s čizmom marke Dr. Martens je udario posred lica što uzrokuje mlazeve krvi iz njenog nosa, ustiju i ušiju. Krvarila je iz svake rupe jer je tada imala menstruaciju no to se nažalost nije moglo vidjeti. Također je imala i hemeroide višeg stupnja pa joj je i čmar krvario.

- Nosi se babetino. - reče ćelavac gospođi u nesvijesti i mirno nastavi hodati prema štandu TD-a. TD je gledao taj prizor bez ikakvih emocija kad mu ćelavac priđe i reče:

- Ej ti… Ova baba je rekla da si ju pokušao silovati i da joj pomognem. Mislio sam da joj je smetalo što si ju samo pokušao silovati a nisi uspio pa sam ju sada lišio svake snage za otpor. Imaš priliku da dovršiš svoj posao. - reče ćelavac smješeći se a njegov sarkazam je bio očit.

- Ne seri patuljče. - rekao je TD koji je bio bijesan jer gospođi nije uspio uvaliti proizvod. Uvaliti na dva načina (uvaliti joj da ga kupi i uvaliti u njenu rupu).

- Majmune, isto sam visok kao ti. - rekao je ćelavac.

- Ne bih rekao, imaš te čizmekalje s velikin đonon što te čini par centimetara višin. - poče TD.

- To je točno, ali ti imaš tu afro frizuru što tebe također čini par centimetara višim. - objasni ćelavac.

- Može biti. Možda i jesmo isto visoki ali baren nismo isto teški. - reče TD pokazujući prstom na svoju trbušinu.

- Dobio si bitku ali ne i rat! - reče mu ćelavac pitajući se da li je TD stvarno kompletni idiot ili glumi.

- Želiš reći dobija san težinu ali ne i visinu? - nastavi paljbu TD.

- Nemam vremena za ove gluposti. Slušaj, došao sam na ovaj vašar s ciljem. Naime, tražim jednog klauna. Postoji jedan tim, HQ tim a nekada je postojao jedan drugi HQ tim još moćniji od ovog današnjeg. I sad… taj prvi HQ tim je imao dva velika protivnika. Prvi je bio Razijel ali on je već dugo pod zemljom a drugi je bio sotonist/neo-nacist/musliman Harun zvani Sonny. Iz tajnih arhiva HQ tima sam našao podatke da ih je on mlatio kao zadnje pičke ali zadnju stranicu je izgleda pojeo neki štakor jer ne piše gdje je ni da li je uopće živ. Pa sam počeo pretraživati sve obližnje cirkuse da bih ga pronašao i zamolio ga da mi se pridruži da zajedno jednom za svagda uništimo HQ tim. Ja sam zao i njihov najveći protivnik, možda si čuo za mene, ime mi je Krill. Jel znaš možda da li ovdje u nekom cirkusu taj Sonny? - završi Krill i pogleda ispod štanda gdje je vidio TD-a kako si gura bočicu u šupak.

- Koj kurac to radiš? - upita ga bijesno jer ga ovaj očito cijelo vrijeme nije slušao jer je bio prezauzet uporabom Reduce Fat Fasta.

- Testiran proizvod. Tek sam sada slučajno primjetia da je svin bočicama prije 2 dana isteka rok trajanja pa gledan jel ima to neke veze ili su to bezveze napisali. - tada stane pred Krilla i podigne majcu pa ga upita:

- Što misliš, jesan smršavio?

"S kakvim ja sve budalama imam posla", pomisli Krill i okrene se i pođe doma, ali TD ga zaustavi i uzvikne:

- Stani! Čua san šta si govoria, ne znan za tog Sonnyja ali ti ja mogu pomoći. Naime, ja treniran. Iako se tako ne čini ja treniran i to naporno ("pogotovo dok jeden ili igran igrice", pomisli ali ne izusti to na glas). Mogu ti se ja pridružiti i boriti se s tobom na strani zla!

Krill poče razmišljati i zaključi:

- Može, bolje išta nego ništa. Malo je onih koji bi se borili za zlo stoga dobijaš posao.

- Ok, ali i ti dobijaš posa. Nisi valjda mislia da ću to raditi besplatno. Evo ovako, trebaš učiniti sljedeće… - reče TD i nastavi šaputati Krillu.

Par sati kasnije iza štanda je TD Krillu stavljao neku periku a preko nje vezivao maramu. Dao mu je štap i rekao:

- Dobro izgledaš, mogao bi proći kao baba. Haljinu već imaš na sebi tako da ju ne trebamo nabavljati.

- Kakve su ove crvene kapljice koje kaplju s tjemena perike? - zbunjeno upita Krill jer su mu oči sad bile pune te crvene tečnosti.

- A to… To je skalp one babe koje si pretukao. Sorry, nisam imao para za periku. Nego pustimo sad to, ovo je tekst koji moraš naučiti napamet. - reče TD i doda Krillu neki papirić. - znači moraš što uvjerljivije lagati da si ti koristio Reduce Fat Fast tako da ljudi navale i počnu kupovati.

Nešto kasnije Krill je stajao ispred štanda i pravio se da je pogrbljen oslanjajući se na drveni štap koji mu je TD dao. Glasom je oponašao staricu i recitirao sljedeće riječi:

- Dobar dan. Moje ime je Ana. Koristila sam Reduce Fat Fast dva tjedna i smršavila dva i pol kila…

TD je brojao novac koji su mu davali naivni prolaznici i smješkao se gledajući Krillovu savršenu glumu. "Ovo je početak jednog divnog prijateljstva", pomislio je i nastavio ljudima pričati o svome proizvodu.


	43. Čovjek koji je mogao vidjeti aure

Specijal: Čovjek koji je mogao vidjeti aure

Mladić znan pod imenom Krill je sjedio tramvajskoj stanici kod nekog autobusnog kolodvora i bacao oko na prolaznike. Oni bi mu ga vraćali, samo što bi ga za kaznu malo pomodrili. "Hm, mene su učili da šljive rastu na drveću a ne ispod oka" govorio je i držao se rukom ispod oka. Njegovo intelektualno razmišljanje prekinuo je čudan natpis na nekom kartonu, koji je držao tip njegovih godina, ali ne i njegovih kilograma, koji se nalazio preko puta, 10 metara udaljen. Na tom kartonu je pisalo "gledat ću vašu auru, cijena prava sitnica, 20 kuna". Krill mu se lagano približio, i počeo ga promatrati od glave do pete. Dolje se nalazila neka zdjelica u kojoj nije bilo novaca već čvaraka, izgleda da je i taj način plaćanja taj tip primao.

- Aura? Koji je to kurac? - upita Krill i poče oblizivati donju usnu gledajući u čvarke koji su se nalazili kraj nogu mističnog stranca.

- Neke kurčeve boje koje okružuju tijelo svakog živog bića na planetu zemlji. - objasni on. - daj 20 kuna i reći ću ti koje je boje tvoja aura.

- Ti bi mi gledao auru a voajeru jedan? Pa ti bi meni trebao platit za to a ne ja tebi. Pa to je kao da ti plaćam da mi gledaš kitu. - reče Krill.

- Good point. Ili još bolja usporedba, to je kao da serem zlato ili veliko govno. - reče tip i podiže zdjelu s čvarcima te ponudi Krilla što je on jedva dočekao i počeo halapljivo jesti. - Ok, mislim da sam platio dovoljnu cijenu da ti vidim auru. Sad ćemo da vidimo kakva je.

Misteriozni debeli mladić se počeo koncentrirati, ali odjednom se počeo držati za nos i rekao:

- Kad si zadnji put prao auru? Smrdi na kilometre.

- Prestani me kaj ja znam ili ću ti zabraniti da komentiraš moju auru! - bijesno će Krill. - nego pustimo sad glupe aure, baš me briga koje je boje, ionako sam daltonist. Reci tko si ti?

- Moje ime je Alucard, no znan sam i pod imenom Alukenjard. Nedavno sam došao u ovaj grad da bi unovčio ovu svoju neobičnu sposobnost. - ispovijeda se on.

- Tako dakle, došao si zamastit moj rodni grad. No dobro, oprostit ću ti sve grijehe. - reče i stavi svoju ruku na njegovo rame. Alucard brizne u plač, padne na koljena i reče:

- Hvala oče.

Tada su počeli razgovarati sve do trena kada kraj njih nisu prošle dvije žene, vjerojatno baba i njena unuka. Unuka je imala dvadesetak godina i bila jako elegantno obučena tj. skoro pa gola. Krill je počeo buljiti u nju dok je Alucard buljio u babu.

- U… dobra guzica. - reče Krill.

- U… dobra aura. - reče Alucard.

- Otkad imaš tu glupu sposobnost? - upita Krill.

- Gle, TI si debil glupane glupi,kaj je mislim,sposobnost,koje ona i kaj me ima biti sram debilu. - ljutito će Alucard.

- Ma mislim, otkad možeš vidjet aure? - ispravi se Krill.

- Počeo sam kod tete gledat aure sa bratom,već sam ga prije pobjeđivao mada puno ne gledam,ustvari nisam dugo gledao deda je gledao aure prije sad ne gleda zbog mog poginulo ujaka,neznam malo zagleda nooo...Gdje smo stali o sam ja i vodio brata iako mi je ta mala svinjica maznula je odusto umjesto njega teta je nastavila.I nju sam tuko,došao je deda i pomogo joj je nije bila velika stvar no bio sam ljut. - reče Alucard.

Tada se pojavio neki gospodin kojeg je Krill očigledno poznavao te počeo razgovarati s njim.

- Ma naišao sam na ovog luđaka, pokušavam mu maznut čvarke. - reče Krill.

Grom je udario, svijetlost je osvijetlila. Gospodin je prilazio prema Krillu.

Grom je udario, svijetlost je osvijetlila, gospodin je primio Krilla za haljinu i počeo ga mlatiti po glavi i tijelu.

Grom je udario, svijetlost se pojavila. Gospodin je primaknuo glavu Krillu i šapnuo:

- Nadam se da će ovo biti dovoljno.

-Neće...-

Gospodin je pogledao u strop i nazad vratio pogled prema Krillu:

- Žao mi je... ...sine.

Grom je udario, svijetlost se pojavila i gospodin je nestao. Ali vratio se nakon nekoliko sekundi.

- Čemu sve to Milkmane? - upita Krill.

- Nemoj tako o njemu. - rekao je Milkman i prstom pokazao na Alucardovu ruku na kojoj se nalazio prsten na kojemu je pisalo "Ave Čihario" a ispod toga malim slovima "Morituri te salutant!"

- Oh, pa on je naš. - počeo se preznojavati Krill.

- Tako je, a sad mu vrati čvarke koje si ukrao. - ljuto će Milkman.

Krill tada gurne dva prsta u svoje grlo, klekne i polako počne vraćati natrag sve što je pojeo u zdjelu.

- Evo, vratio sam mu. Jesi sad sretan? Ionako su bili za kurac. - reče Krill.

Milkman se počeo rukovati s Alucardom na poseban način koji su znali samo pripadnici tajne sekte Disciples of Čihario. Tada je i Alucardu sve bilo jasno.

- Krenimo u naše sjedište. - rekao je Milkman te su se ta tri patnika uputili prema najtajnijim odajama u gradu.


End file.
